


The Science Guild (Or How Kara Danvers Became A Nerd Icon)

by dreiser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kara Loves Science, Romance, Social Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-05 11:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 81,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiser/pseuds/dreiser
Summary: Science was always a comfort to Kara. It was a reminder of Krypton. Of her people, culture, and family. She focused her attention on studying it when she first arrived on Earth for that reason. Then the years passed, Kara learned how to hide her differences, become more human, and that focus was lost.At least until Snapper reassigned her to cover the science and technology beat at The Tribune.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was entirely inspired by this post on Tumblr:
> 
> http://ladiesofsupergirltexts.tumblr.com/post/155729875205/krypton-was-incredibly-technologically-advance
> 
> I couldn't get it out of my head and was enchanted by the idea of Kara making a name for herself in science and becoming a YouTube version of Bill Nye the Science Guy. Hence fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it! I'm not sure how long this story will be. I have a vague idea of where it's going. 
> 
> Mostly this will be science and romance fluff. Just fun stuff ignoring current show canon. Thanks to dgeheimnis for the feedback!

Snapper never asked for her presence. He never asked for anyone's presence, in fact. Everyone came to him. Even James, the acting CEO of CatCo, fell into this category. Part of Kara suspected that Snapper would, at the bare minimum, request for Cat's presence if she was here. Only because she had a Pulitzer with her name on it, the same as him. That coupled their history together at the Daily Planet would probably make Cat someone Snapper would deem to ask for. 

This was a very unshakable part of Kara's reality when existing in Snapper's bullpen. Snapper didn't ask for you, you asked for Snapper, and he in turn, barely tolerated the interaction enough to give you some sharp and highly invaluable feedback. Which was why Snapper's booming voice shouting out her ever present nickname of Ponytail was a bit off putting for Kara. Enough that she was subjected to hearing it shouted again and was met with a severe glare when she finally arrived at his desk. 

She was greeted with silence for several moments, Snapper glaring as he assessed her. "You studied science, right?" he questioned gruffly. "I remember seeing that in your resume when Grant forced you onto me."

"Physics and Astrophysics, yes," said Kara, frowning at his words. She thought she had begun to prove herself to Snapper and he didn't resent her as much. Apparently she was wrong. 

"Astrophysics," Snapper echoed, his glare intensifying. "What school?"

"Bludhaven Institute of Technology," replied Kara, fidgeting with her hands and wondering what this was about. 

It was strange to be talking to someone about this aspect of her life. Kara had gotten used to brushing off the topic of her education in order to fit in. After all, it isn’t a very ordinary human thing to enter college at fifteen and finish your graduate degree four years later. In fact, that probably wasn’t normal for extraordinary humans. At the beginning she attempted to slow down her work productivity but that left her alone with her thoughts. Something she wasn’t overly fond of in those teenage years as they often turned brooding with thoughts of Krypton and everything she had lost. Which is why she occupied her time with endless classes and lectures in an attempt to keep her mind off of it. And that soon resulted in her completing the required credits far ahead of schedule, leading to her early college graduation. 

Studying Journalism had been driven by Kara’s need to be close to Clark. To share something in common with him other than their genetic makeup. Kara had desperately longed for family back then. To be perfectly honest, she still did, but instead of finding it with the person who shared her DNA she found it with those who shared her passions and hardships. The ones who were always there for her. People like Alex, Winn, James, J’onn, Cat, and now Lena.

It was difficult to be so alien. Unable to instinctively know and understand the culture around her. There was a quiet and constant stress in always being identified as the other. Something that wasn’t right, something that just didn’t quite fit in, and by the time she graduated Bludhaven Tech she was exhausted by it. Certainly things had been easier at B.I.T., studying among people who shared her interests. Who had been treated in some small way as she had but she was still painfully different, clearly the other. 

Going to Boothman and taking up Journalism was partly because of Clark and her desire to be normal. There was no way she could ever succeed completely in the latter but Krypton didn’t have something like the media. They had artisans, of course, painters and writers, who saw the beauty in the world around them. However, they didn’t document and report on their lives as the humans did. Not so public and never as eloquent. It was staid and by the rote and kept in the historical archives of planet. 

Quite frankly, they didn’t have newspapers and there were certainly no journalists. Kara had no base of understanding on the subject. It was the opposite of science and math where her education on Krypton placed her far ahead of her human compatriots. She had to actively work to catch up to her peers in Journalism school. Then she took the job at CatCo and working for Cat Grant had her scrambling on a daily basis. It made her feel almost human. Which, for Kara, was a reason to always adore her former boss.

When no immediate response came from Snapper and he just kept staring, Kara shifted on her feet and wondered how someone other than Cat Grant could make her this anxious. "I also studied Mathematics there as well. That and Physics were my undergraduate degrees. Astrophysics was my Masters. Then I decided to study Journalism at Boothman..." Kara trailed off, seeing the unspoken question in his eyes, and fiddled with her glasses then offered, "I graduated high school early."

"Clearly," said Snapper in droll tones. "You're full of surprises. At least that's what I'd say if I hadn't recalled half of that on my own. Anyway," he snorted, shaking his head. "The Trib is down their science and technology reporter. I'm volunteering you as tribute."

"What?" said Kara, blinking at him. 

"They need reporter, you studied science, they need words, you write," said Snapper slowly. He waved his hands at her dismissively. "Go see Beth Miller downstairs. She's their Editor In Chief." Kara didn't move, causing Snapper to look up from his work and heave an exaggerated sigh of pure annoyance. "You’re not banished to the Netherworld. It's just a temp assignment. Unless things work out for you there."

Unable to stop herself, Kara said, "I know you never wanted me here. It's not like you tried to keep it a secret. I thought I was starting to prove myself to you though."

"Ponytail," said Snapper with utmost exhaustion. "This isn't me trying to pawn you off on Miller, I promise. They honestly need help. There's that big conference coming up for some Academy--"

"It’s the National City Academy for Science and Technology, " Kara interrupted, flushing when he scowled at her. "Sorry."

"Yeah, that, and they don't have anyone who'd understand half of what those guys are saying. I remembered parts of your resume and thought you'd be a good fit," said Snapper. She knew he was being honest, she could see it, but part of Kara still couldn't help but feel he was trying to get rid of her. Just like he wanted to in the beginning. Snapper must have sensed this because he continued, "I didn't want you here at the start but you've gotten better. A lot better. I spent time and effort to help you improve so why would I do all that just to send you away? And you know I hate giving compliments so that's all you're getting out of me." 

Accepting this as the truth, Kara nodded and started to leave only to have Snapper call out her name. Her first name for once. Shocked at this, she turned to face him with wide eyes. 

"You'll always have a place in my bullpen but maybe you should consider putting all of your interests to work." Kara tilted her head in confusion and Snapper went on, "If you studied all that junk, there must have been something about it that appealed to you. Especially if you went and got a graduate degree in it. Maybe writing about that sort of thing would be a good way to bring all of that knowledge together." He shrugged and looked at his pile of articles, sifting through them as he finished, "Just a thought."

Considering his words, Kara realized that despite all appearances he must have put some genuine thought into this assignment for her. And what he was saying wasn’t necessarily wrong either. She had just never entertained the possibility of writing about purely scientific news. "Thanks, Snapper," said Kara with a smile, truly meaning it. 

"Yeah, yeah," Snapper waved her off, not looking up from his work. "Go see Miller already." 

\---

Precisely three days later Kara found herself wearing a press badge, in eager attendance at the conference. Snapper’s gruff but encouraging advice had stuck with her and Kara was starting to warm to the idea of it. Science and math had always been a comfort to Kara. When she first landed it was the one of the few things she could recognize, quite clearly, that Earth had in common with Krypton. At first it was a challenge, trying to work with the ancient formulas and theories Earth still operated with but with Kalex’s help, she quickly adjusted. Thriving in their study just as she had back on Krypton and feeling strangely at home upon recognizing familiar concepts. 

No matter how hard she tried, it was difficult to adapt to the way human teenagers socialized as opposed to how she was raised. There was a casualness to their interactions that escaped her, leaving her to feel embarrassed and awkward at her all too obvious mistakes. She felt utterly lost and alone when she arrived. The baby she was meant to care for was suddenly a grown man and he didn’t need her protection. Nor did he seem to want her or any connection to his home planet and its cultural traditions. It tore at Kara in a way she couldn’t properly explain to have family so close but so seemingly far. Kal-El somehow had everything in common with her and nothing at the same time.

Kal-El wasn’t a true son of Krypton. He knew nothing of its culture and its people. He didn't even want Kara to call him by the name granted to him by his birth parents. Preferring the one gifted to him by his Earth family. The struggles their people experienced, the barbarism of their past, and the foolish arrogance of their future was all foreign to him. Just like Kara. To her it was as if he had no attachment to her or his home planet and when he left her with the Danvers she was despondent. 

Slowly but surely, Alex brought her out of that depression. Their relationship was rocky at first but after Jeremiah’s disappearance they came to rely on one another. They became sisters in every sense of the word. Until that happened though, Kara’s only comfort was found in things that were familiar. That reminded her of home. Math and science being highest among them. They were logic and they were truth, unwavering in their application. Science didn’t care how she spoke funny and didn’t understand certain phrases. And her social awkwardness and strange lilt in her voice didn’t matter when she silently solved calculus problems on the chalkboard. Only her mind did. 

It was exhilarating to be at the conference, to suddenly have that feeling back in her life after being without it for several years. In a way, it was almost like being back on Krypton, when she would sneak into the Science Guild meetings to listen to her father and uncle discuss their theories. Nodding her head and taking a deep breath, Kara pulled up the conference schedule, quickly deciding the first presentation she had to see was Silas Stone's on his recent advancements in robotics. She was particularly curious about the rapidly expanding field of limb replacement, which found much of his research being applied. His work was helping veterans or people born without limbs reform lost or nonexistent nerve connections with the aid of his robotic limbs. They had something similar on Krypton but it had been applied differently depending on the person. Genetic abnormalities were weeded out by the birthing matrix but accidents did happen. If someone in the Military Guild needed a new limb, they were often given one that was enhanced, improving their speed and strength as to better serve Krypton. However, if it was a citizen of one of the other guilds, it matched their natural capabilities.

Kara was aware of the military's investment in Silas' work. Which is why she asked, "Are these limbs meant for the replacement or enhancement of their subjects?"

Silas was startled at her question and stared at her for a long moment. "No one has ever asked me that before," he confessed, rubbing his chin. He removed his small wire rim glasses and wiped them on his shirt and he murmured, "I intended them for replacement. To give these men and women back what they had lost. Certainly though, given what materials are used, the limbs could be seen as far superior than what they were born with. In that way, it could be seen as an enhancement of sorts." 

"A form of evolution," offered Kara, thinking back to what Krypton's scientists had thought about the matter. 

"Yes," Silas mused and he wondered aloud, "I suppose there is the potential for it to go the way of the latest phone. If they become common place then people could possibly grow to think nothing of upgrading their bodies in such a manner."

They continued to talk about the ethics of it. If this was another form of human evolution and what that could mean. As they chatted, Kara inquired about the software Silas used to stimulate the nerve endings as she was truly fascinated by it and as he elaborated, she couldn't help but remark on the ways it could be improved, to speed up the natural motor functions and he silently considered it before musing that her idea was feasible. 

It was at this point that Kara realized she was going to be late to see Ted Kord speak about Kord Industries latest projects. She shook Silas' hand, thanking him for his time before dashing down the hall. Not realizing she'd inadvertently helped him solve one of his primary defects. 

While Silas Stone was somber and serious, often being altogether intimidating, Ted Kord was warm and gregarious. He was full of charm and anecdotes, resulting in audience laughter and applause as he went through his company's plans for the future. The most surprising of which was the revelation it was his goal, or his gift to humanity as he called it, to provide high speed and affordable internet for all. Saying that his ultimate goal was to make it free to everyone. Ted spoke about how he would go about it one building at a time, giving access at a group price to the poorest among us. Claiming this would be accomplished by beaming the internet through powerful central antennas rather than cumbersome fiber optic cables which prevented true competition from arising. Allowing the cable companies to dominate and keeping any significant changes to arise. After all, why learn to provide faster and cheaper access if they don't have to? Ted said his technology would finally force a change in the telecom industry. 

All of this was fascinating, especially how Ted was presenting himself and his company, as almost philanthropic in this endeavor. It made Kara insanely curious and she desperately wanted to know more. Unfortunately, by the time she made it to Ted after his lecture, he was swarmed with people and they were all discussing the very recent launch of his driverless car and the implications of it. Kara was drawn into the conversation, speaking about the jobs this could possibly cost in the future. At the same time, he had also revealed the creation of a high speed rail system that he planned to install, state by state, with each Governor and state legislature's approval. 

The first of which would begin construction in Illinois. Pressing forward, Kara cut into the conversation and asked, "Is this your way of giving something back while simultaneously taking something away?" Ted froze at this and Kara continued, "The jobs you could create with this train line could possibly equal the ones it would take from the trucking industry with your self driving car." 

"I'm glad someone noticed that," Ted clucked, wagging his finger at people gathered around him. "Progress is vital but we shouldn't forget the human equation. We can't automate so quickly we leave our people behind, rushing to catch up, and in dire need of jobs. If I'm going to do something that takes jobs away I want to at least attempt to do something else to create them. It's the least I should do, isn't it?" 

"There's a nice balance to it," Kara remarked, smiling at him, genuinely liking how Ted Kord's mind worked. 

"Exactly!" boomed Ted, clapping his hands and laughing. "Equality and balance, those are good things, people!" 

Their conversation continued for quite some time, long enough that Kara finally got a chance to ask him about his telecom plans. Particularly about the range and the power of the antenna he was planning to install instead of the fiber optic cables. They weren't able to go into much detail though, as he was soon approached by his assistant and was being pulled away. Not before Kara was handed his business card and flashed an utterly charming smile as he told her he wanted to discuss this further. Saying with a crooked grin it isn't often people care so much about his antennas. Kara flushed at this but tucked the card in her pocket, hoping she'd get the chance to talk with him again. 

The next presentation Kara planned on attending was Emil Hamilton's, whom she knew Clark often conferred with, and he was speaking about genetics. There was a lull in time before that began and she ended up at the back of a lecture hall, listening to Lucius Fox speak about the latest ventures for Wayne Enterprises. It wasn't anything like Kord Industries though. Most it seemed purely military inventions and frankly, it bored Kara to pieces. She wandered aimlessly, until she came upon the prominent Astrophysicist Fateena Shurrab's lecture on the exoplanets her Aerospace Center had recently found with the aid of several new probes. Listening to her speak about space and the environments of these newly discovered planets gave Kara a strange sense of peace. It was similar to what would happen on Krypton whenever they'd make a new planetary finding and they debated the benefits of exploration or introduction if there were any planetary inhabitants.

It was things like this, the feeling of belonging it granted her, that made Kara study the stars.

When Fateena finished speaking, Kara made her way over, eager to discuss her findings. Their discussion went into the readings from the probe about the atmosphere of the largest of the planets and Kara couldn't help but question the method for atmospheric detection. Immediately suggesting a more simplistic version of what they used on Krypton when they sent out planetary explorers. Fateena blinked at her feedback and quickly asked Kara about the manner for application, creating a small crowd around the women as they discussed ways to improve the data collection of the probe. 

"I'm most curious to find out about B1-294's rate of atmospheric evaporation," Fateena revealed, gesturing excitedly and causing her silver bracelets to move almost musically into one another. "How close it rotates to its sun makes B1 a much larger target for high energy radiation, causing more evaporation. I cannot imagine how quickly it's bleeding out despite the fact it has an extended atmosphere." 

"Well," Kara scrunched her nose and considered the size of the planet the proximity to its star. "Given the heat and its size, maybe 100 million kilograms a second?" She shrugged and adjusted her glasses nervously when Fateena looked at her with amazement. "I'm hazarding a guess though, given the information on hand."

"Ms. Danvers," said Fateena thoughtfully. "Do you know a Professor Javid Lanjwani?" 

"He was my advisor!" exclaimed Kara happily, thinking of the rotund and easily excitable man. "I love him! Is he working on this with you?"

"Yes," Fateena smiled brilliantly. "He's the one speculating B1 could have planet wide auroras due to the extensive stellar radiation hitting the planet."

"It must look beautiful," Kara sighed wistfully, thinking of similar worlds she'd seen in Krypton's planetary database. She was about to remark on another way of detecting information with the probe when she noticed it was time for Emil Hamilton's lecture. "I'm so sorry, Professor, I have to get going," said Kara apologetically, honestly wishing she could stay to discuss more. "Thank you so much for your time, it was a privilege speaking with you!" 

"The pleasure was all mine," called Fateena after Kara, shaking her head and reminding herself to call her colleague to say she'd run into a former student of his.

Upon reaching Hamilton's lecture, she felt herself studying him the way Clark did with Lena. With an increasing suspicion and a certain dread of what could be. While Lena had proved herself trustworthy time and time again, Kara hardly felt the same about Hamilton. She was disturbed by the way that Hamilton discussed alien and metahuman DNA. It wasn't with the clinical detachment she had grown to accept from scientists but instead something almost resentful, as if he wanted to find out what humanity could take from these people and then toss them away. Kara's instincts told her that Hamilton probably didn't consider them people at all and she wondered if he was truly the ally Clark thought he was. It seemed to her that Hamilton most likely viewed Clark as nothing more than a source for his research. 

That was why Kara walked towards him, quickly and with utmost determination as he left the stage. Trying her hardest to be polite but nonetheless practically interrogating Hamilton about his thoughts on aliens and metahumans. Do they have a place in our society? What are their benefits and flaws? Does he see the aliens as invaders and the metahumans as just some strange genetic offshoot? Finally, as she saw Hamilton at his most nervous, Kara asked him bluntly, "Are they a threat to humanity?"

"Certainly I could see them that way," said Hamilton, blinking rapidly and seeming taken aback by her line of questioning. Up until this point he had given the most politically sensitive answers but Kara hadn't let up and it was clearly getting to him. "They have abilities far beyond humanity and as far as I can tell, no one to police them. I would say it gives the alien and metahuman population a distinct advantage." 

"Is that at the core of your genetic research? The belief they are a threat to be contained?" Kara questioned, her gaze narrowing. 

Realizing the corner he had backed himself into, Hamilton blanched and quickly excused himself, disappearing into the crowd. Kara watched him and promised herself she would speak to Alex about Hamilton later. Too much of what he said reminded her of Cadmus and their ideologies. She didn't want someone like that near her family. 

At the end of the day came the most important presentation. Or at least the one that Kara looked forward to the most. Lena took the stage to speak about the future of L Corp. She went into their devotion to renewable energy including the advancement of their geothermal system, which was almost ready for a full testing phase. The lighter and more durable solar panels were revealed, as well as the new uses for them, one of which included replacing the current road system, theoretically enabling the panels to power entire cities once they were put into action. There was also the reveal of their new generator, smaller but far more durable, and capable of converting two times the amount of electricity from the waves of the ocean. Lena finished the presentation with a flashy video announcing L Corp's plan to create an entirely solar powered passenger plane, capable of transporting two hundred people. At this, there was a frenzy of activity and Lena was swarmed and Kara stood back, watching and waiting. 

Soon enough, Jess cleared the crowd and Lena was headed her way, a knowing gleam in her green eyes.

"You've got them worked up," said Kara, nodding to the crowd, still hanging about, futilely hoping to get more out of Lena. 

"Go big or go home, Kara," Lena replied wisely. Jess murmured something about an upcoming meeting, Lena nodded and then her assistant was off. Leaving them relatively alone. As if sensing the possibility of the encroaching observers, Lena hooked her arm in Kara's and led them away. "I would say I'm surprised to see you here if I hadn't already heard all about you." Kara blinked at this, lost as to what Lena was talking about. "You've been making quite the splash, I'm afraid. I haven't seen this many scientists say nice things about a member of the press in a very long time. Usually they're bemoaning plebeians who don't understand the significance of their work. Instead they're gushing about this adorable blonde reporter who gave them this idea or that insight. You've charmed them all thoroughly. Professor Shurrab was particularly impressed with your input on the rate of B1-294's atmospheric evaporation." Kara grinned at this, rocking back on her heels. "I was told you sent Professor Hamilton running? I was surprised to hear that as it doesn't sound like you. Then again, he's insufferably arrogant so good for you if it's true." 

Blushing darkly, Kara ducked her head and murmured, "I was just trying to do my job." 

"Is that so," Lena considered, when Kara looked up, she was biting her lip in that all too alluring manner she had. "Kara," Lena said her name, a hint of hesitation in her voice. "There's going to be a private party tonight. A little get together for all the featured guests. Would you come?"

"I don't know," said Kara slowly, thinking of her Supergirl duties. 

"Please say yes, I'd love to spend more time with you," Lena entreated, her green eyes beguiling. That look really should be registered as a weapon, Kara thought wryly. Unable to resist she agreed, nodding her head, causing Lena to give her a blinding smile, hugging her quickly and enveloping Kara with the scent of her perfume. "I'll text you the details! You'll enjoy yourself, I know you will. Be warned, scientists are notorious for hard drinking."

"I can hold my alcohol," said Kara in droll tones, thinking of the time Alex had decided to experiment with her limits in college. Apparently she started to get tipsy somewhere around the fifteenth bottle of vodka. Though the effect hardly lasted an hour at the longest and gave her no sign of a hangover. It made Alex very bitter at the time. 

"Can you?" Lena replied teasingly, regarding Kara with pleasure. "Now you've made me curious."

In response, Kara averted her gaze and tried to ignore the heat on her cheeks that told her she was blushing yet again. She always had this reaction around Lena. Part of her thought maybe it would get easier the more time they spent together. That she'd somehow become immune to Lena's charms or at least stop embarrassing herself as much. So far though, she wasn't having any luck. Not that Lena minded. She appeared to delight in Kara's reactions. Which was the only solace Kara got out of the situation. 

Because seeing Lena Luthor happy was one of the things Kara liked best. 

\---

The party started sometime after ten o'clock and Kara wandered into the bar the Academy had rented out for the night with a bit of trepidation. She got in with no problems, most likely because of Lena, but part of Kara wondered if she truly belonged here. This was a gathering locale, much like the Science Guild had been back on Krypton, and she hadn't earned her place. She knew it was strange to think of it that way. After all, this was a bar, not a great hall of science long revered and attended throughout the ages. But it served a similar purpose and she couldn't help but feel like an intruder. Much like she had when she was a child and she had snuck in to spy on her father's meetings. Except this time she was an adult and she could actually feel awkward about it, instead of experiencing excitement over being somewhere she shouldn't. 

This feeling lasted all of three minutes because that was how long it took for Lena to find her. 

"Kara!" Lena called out exuberantly, her smile glittering in its beauty. 

The moment Lena approached, Kara felt herself relax without really knowing why. There was just this sense of ease she felt with Lena that reminded her slightly of Alex. Only slightly because she never obsessed on her sister's smile or how nice she smelled or how pretty she was. In fact, just the thought of doing that with Alex was a bit disturbing. But the feeling that she could be herself without being judged, that had been there almost from the very start with Lena. She wasn't sure why that was, Kara was just grateful for it. So often she felt like she was being evaluated on multiple levels by various people. Whether it be as Supergirl, Kara Danvers, or Kara Zor-El and usually it seemed no matter what she did she couldn't measure up. Alex and Lena were among the few that always made her feel otherwise. That she was good enough, that she was worth something, that she could somehow live up to the memory of her extinct civilization. 

"Lena," Kara sighed, returning the smile and sinking into her touch. "How are you?"

"Wonderful now that you're here," said Lena warmly and sometimes Kara swore Lena made a game out of making her blush. It certainly seemed that way. She inclined her head towards the bar and questioned, "Would you like to get a drink? It's an open bar. Quite dangerous with this crowd, I assure you." 

"That would be great," Kara remarked, following after Lena. At the bar, she ordered a whiskey sour. Lena raised an eyebrow at this and Kara shrugged, knowing she didn't fit the image, whatever that meant, of someone who would enjoy that sort of cocktail. "I like the taste," she confessed. 

The experiment with Alex had turned her off vodka, after having drunk so much of it all at once but she was quite fond of distilled spirits like whiskey and rum. There was something about the strength of their taste that reminded her of the celebratory drinks they would have on Krypton. The kind that Astra snuck her a sip of when she turned twelve to make her feel like an adult. Although she always told Alex it was because rum made her feel like a pirate. Something that usually earned her an eye roll. 

"A woman after my own heart," said Lena playfully, ordering a sazerac for herself. 

Taking a long drink of her whiskey sour, Kara leaned against the bar and looked around the room. All while feeling Lena's far too captivating gaze burning into her. Giving into temptation, Kara turned to face Lena and asked, "What did you mean earlier? When you said you heard all about me?"

"You must realize, it isn't usual to have the press understand the intricacies of what is spoken about at these conferences," said Lena almost carefully, running her finger around the rim of her glass. "You were a great surprise because of the insight you offered on so many subjects. I admit," Lena continued as she wore a wry smile, "I was taken aback at first. I wasn't aware you had so many areas of expertise. You haven't spoken to me in depth about L Corp's projects so..." 

"That's because I've always been more interested in you than the company," said Kara plainly. Upon hearing this Lena whipped her head up and looked at her with a wide and disbelieving stare. It was almost too much for Kara to handle because how couldn’t Lena know that by now? That Kara couldn't care less about L Corp and the Luthors. For her it was about Lena and their friendship and all the good things Lena wanted to accomplish. Everything else was secondary. "You're what matters to me, Lena. You've always been what matters. I never cared about L Corp. No offense," Kara added this with a mischievous grin and a little shrug of her shoulders. 

"None taken," said Lena, exhaling in laughter, her green eyes shining. Her gaze averted for a minute and she appeared to be gathering herself, biting down on her lip for a second before focusing back on Kara. "I would like to know how you came to be so knowledgeable. Certainly I could look into it myself but I much rather hear it from you."

"Talking is what friends do, not googling each other," agreed Kara wisely. 

"Precisely!" Lena laughed. "You will tell me won't you?"

"I have four degrees," Kara revealed, placing her drink down on the bar and adjusting her glasses nervously. "I graduated high school when I was fifteen and was accepted to Bludhaven Tech where I double majored in Mathematics and Physics for my undergrad,” Kara revealed. “I also have a graduate degree in Astrophysics."

"You were at Bludhaven?" asked Lena breathlessly. "But--"

"We were in different programs and I was a really shy kid," said Kara easily and she couldn't help but find some degree of entertainment in seeing Lena off kilter for once. "There wasn't a lot of chances for us to run into each other unfortunately." She paused to consider it. What her life would've been like if she had met Lena back then. If they had become friends when she was younger. Maybe she wouldn't have gone onto study at Boothman and would've stayed on the science track. "I wish we would've met when we were both there though. I would've liked the chance to get to know you sooner."

"And I as well," said Lena, sounding astonished. "I can't believe we went to the same university. I must've graduated two years after you got there."

"I think so," Kara agreed with a nod.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be employed at CatCo?" questioned Lena, looking thoroughly intrigued. 

There were so many things she could say but nothing entirely truthful unless she went into her complex relationship with Clark. Studying at Boothman had to do with Kara wanting to bond with Clark and her own reticence about working in the field of science with her wealth of Kryptonian knowledge. She wondered if it was correct, using her alien education and experience to potentially influence the scientific development of mankind through her research. It was troubling and complex to consider. At the age of nineteen she wasn't eager to get into these kind of ethical quandaries. Which was why she applied to Boothman rather than confront the issue head on. It was an attempt to get Clark's attention by following in his footsteps and to perhaps understand him better that led to her enrollment in their Journalism program. Though she came to appreciate her time at Boothman she spent the first few months longing for her lab at B.I.T. 

Science and math were a comfort, while journalism and writing were a distinct challenge. 

"I've always had diverse interests, I guess," confessed Kara, taking a long drink of her whiskey sour. "I wound up at Boothman, studying Journalism. A few years later I moved to National City to be closer to my sister and got a job working for Cat Grant. The rest is history."

Lena considered her carefully, a thoughtful expression on her features as she processed everything Kara said. The curiosity was more than evident on her features and Kara knew her answer hadn’t satisfied Lena. However, she must have seen the reluctance on Kara’s features and instead of inquiring further, she wore a tender smile. 

“To diverse interests then,” Lena drawled, lifting her glass for a toast. Making Kara laugh quietly and return her smile. “I’m just pleased to discover we share something else in common. I’ve always enjoyed the time we’ve spent together but I've avoided speaking about the more technical aspects of my work. Frankly,” said Lena wryly, looking almost ashamed of herself. “I thought it would bore you. I suppose today has proven me wrong. Something I can’t help but feel grateful to realize.”

Kara started to reply but she was interrupted by Ted Kord boisterously calling Lena’s name. He was in front of them in seconds, flashing a smile and looking first confused then pleased to see Kara at Lena’s side. “Kara Danvers from the Tribune,” Ted exclaimed. Pointing his index finger at her, Ted arched an eyebrow humorously. “You aren’t here for a interview are you? Because I’m afraid all of our words about to get very slurred.” 

“I invited her Ted,” said Lena with fond exasperation. “We’re friends.”

“Friends,” Ted echoed, looking from one woman to the other with fascination until Lena rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. He laughed and turned to face Kara with attentive eyes. “I’m glad you’re here! I wanted to speak to you some more about your feedback on our upcoming ISP launch.”

Blinking at this, Kara looked over to Lena, feeling hesitant. This evening, for her, had been about spending time with Lena more than anything else. She didn’t plan on talking with Ted or any of the other speakers beyond passing conversations. Kara was still debating about what to do when Lena bumped into her playfully, her expression open and encouraging as she said, “Go on then. I’d like to hear your thoughts as well.” 

That was enough for Kara and she focused back on Ted while simultaneously gravitating towards the warmth of Lena’s body. Resting against Lena and sinking into her touch when she felt Lena's hand on the small of her back. "You should focus on creating small high powered antennas that are easy to install. This would help a lot with providing the coverage building by building like you want," Kara began, she paused before continuing, her brow furrowing in thought. "What is your target demographic again?"

"Low income to start," said Ted eagerly. "I want to concentrate on people who can't afford this kind of internet access. The building residents would be offered a group rate that is lowered the more people sign up. I think that would help to spread the word and make our success more organic."

"That would work well," Kara agreed, considering how fast the word would probably spread in neighborhoods. "You can begin smaller and then build up as you go along. First by buildings, then neighborhoods, until eventually you have the entire city."

Ted laughed happily and pointed at Kara, wagging his finger and grinning. "Yes! Exactly what I want to hear!" 

Soon they began speaking about the range and power of the antenna currently being designed. Lena jumping into the conversation to give her own engineering expertise. As their discussion about Ted’s ISP startup began to wind down, they were joined by Silas Stone. 

"Ms. Danvers," Silas pronounced her name with a rather weighty gravitas as he joined them. "Tell me," he said slowly, looking at her with an utterly solemn gaze, "what is your opinion about the evolution of mankind through the aid of technology? Are my robotic limbs truly an advancement in human biology? And," Silas paused, nodding at Kara and lifting up his glass of scotch, "do you believe they could alter the course of humanity's natural evolution?" 

Blinking at this, Kara was dumbfounded by his questions. It was in this moment that Lena murmured in her ear, "I'll get you another drink, darling. You're going to need it."

Laughing at this, she watched Lena leave before returning her attention to Silas. Kara thought back to the various debates they had on Krypton about similar subjects. The winning logic had been one that wasn’t for the concept of creating a slippery slope where Kryptonians enhanced themselves out of some strange trend. They didn’t want to change their people, only to help them. Which is why soldiers didn’t have the technology immediately implemented. It was only used when absolute necessary to allow them to continue in their duties. If that was what they wished. Kara adjusted the Kryptonian reasoning to apply to what Silas asked in order to give her response. 

"Silas," Lena drawled as she returned, handing Kara her whiskey sour and possessing another sazerac for herself. "Don't you have any concerns about these limbs of yours being hacked? Certainly in their current state it would be next to impossible but as technology improves it is a possibility. I read of your theory about using microchips to fix neural diseases like Alzheimers. What would that mean if they could be hacked? The hacker could have access to their brain... motor functions... even their memories."

Everyone paused to consider this very worrying thought. One that made Silas muse on the wisdom of some areas of his work. 

As the night went on, more and more scientists joined their group. Drinks and discussion flowed easily and for Kara it was a loving reminder of Krypton and her family. Kryptonian culture as a whole encouraged engaging in passionate debates and they enthralled Kara from a very young age. It was something she missed painfully. The sense of community, of belonging to something greater than herself. Certainly she had that at the DEO but it was lacking from her professional life. At least until now. 

It struck her that math and science truly were universal languages. She had traveled from the ashes of a distant world, raised in a totally alien and advanced culture, but from the start those two things she could always relate to here on Earth. The methods and applications were different but the essence of the subjects were the same. There was a uniting power in that, something beautiful and significant, and Kara said as much as the evening wore down. Making everyone around her reflect on this with happy smiles and Lena looked utterly charmed by Kara's statement. 

Soon enough everyone was going their separate ways as the bar prepared to shut down and Kara got an Uber for Lena. Insistent on making sure that Lena got home safely. Upon hearing this and seeing the determined set of Kara’s jaw, Lena formed a slow smile and she raised her hand, brushing her fingertips against the line of her jaw.

“My hero,” said Lena wistfully. Swallowing hard, Kara did her best to ignore the blush she knew was rising up her neck and guided Lena into the car. Quickly confirming the address and her identity with the driver. More than a bit tipsy, Lena fell against Kara, causing Kara to wrap her arm around Lena’s shoulders to keep her steady. Lena sighed happily and snuggled in closer and said with some surprise, “You remembered my address after just one visit?”

She was red as a tomato. Kara was positive of it. All the same, she faced Lena and replied sheepishly, “I tend to remember things when they’re about you.”

“You say the sweetest things,” Lena murmured, focusing on Kara with a slightly bleary gaze. She bit her lip, her brow furrowing as she concentrated on their hands, so close to one another on the seat of the car. Kara followed her gaze and smiled softly, lacing their fingers together and Lena lifted her head up in surprise. “I like you so very much, Kara, really I do,” she confessed quietly.

“I like you too, Lena,” Kara replied, squeezing her hand and pulling Lena in closer, sighing as she rested her head on Kara's shoulder. Giving into temptation, Kara lifted her hand to play with the stray hairs at the nape of Lena’s neck that escaped her bun.

“Everyone adores you now, you do realize that?” remarked Lena sleepily. “I’ve never seen scientists so quick to hand out their personal information to a reporter.” Kara didn’t know what to say to this, so she didn’t say anything at all and continued in her gentle caress, shrugging when Lena focused on her. Lena chuckled at Kara’s silent response and shifted closer, leaving hardly an inch between them. “I’m glad,” she breathed, smiling up at Kara sweetly. “More people should see you as I do.” Lena reached up, clasping onto Kara’s jacket, pulling slightly on its lapels. Her grip emphasizing the strength of her words. “You aren’t appreciated for who you are nearly enough, Kara.” 

“Lena,” Kara whispered, her eyes becoming watery, laughing through the tears as Lena reached up to wipe away the few that began to fall. Her voice low and soothing as she gathered Kara up in a hug. 

Their embrace was interrupted by the subtle cough of the Uber driver before he announced they had arrived. Apologizing profusely, Kara helped Lena out of the car and into her apartment building. Greeting the doorman on the way in and leading Lena into the elevator. 

“I didn’t mean to make you cry,” said Lena quietly, looking at Kara, her green eyes wide and honest. “I was telling the truth as I see it. You're a marvelous person, Kara, and it seems to me more of the people around you should acknowledge this.”

“I know you meant it, Lena,” Kara murmured, giving a wry smile, feeling herself beginning to tear up again. “That’s why I was crying.” Studying the fine details of Lena’s features, Kara cupped the line of her jaw, smiling when Lena leaned into her touch. "Sometimes when I'm happy I cry," Kara revealed, her tone slightly teasing, enjoying this slower side to Lena's normally whipsmart cognitive processes. It was kind of cute how alcohol slowed Lena's brilliant mind down enough to allow for moments of consternation. "It's a thing." 

The elevator door opened before Lena could reply and Kara tugged Lena forward, guiding her towards the penthouse. There was an absurd amount of elegance to how Lena sifted through her purse for her keys. It reminded Kara of Cat and how she was so effortlessly powerful in her elegant control. Lena had that same air about her and Kara found it impossibly attractive. Retrieving her keys, Lena unlocked her door but Kara remained in the hall, causing Lena to pause and tilt her head in observation. 

"This is where we say good night then," said Lena, sounding rather disappointed. 

"It's not for long," said Kara cheerfully, grabbing Lena's hand and squeezing it affectionately.

"No," said Lena slowly, staring at their linked hands, "I should hope not."

Observing Lena's somber expression, Kara was drawn by an instant desire to quash it. She hated Lena looking that way and she rapidly searched for anything she could do to correct it. "Have dinner with me tomorrow?" asked Kara quickly, reddening when Lena gazed at her with those oh so bright and interested eyes. 

"Of course," Lena drawled and an altogether dangerous smirk played on her lips. 

"Seven o'clock?" asked Kara nervously, wanting to fidget with her hands but being unable as one was currently holding onto Lena. 

"That sounds lovely, Kara," said Lena smoothly and Kara nodded jerkily, disentangling their fingers and stepping backwards. Lena's hand rested on the doorframe and she smiled sweet and sincere as she said, "I'm so very glad you joined me tonight."

"Me too," Kara squeaked, her hands in full fidget mode as it was finally allowed. Stepping backwards again, she exclaimed, "Good night. Sleep tight!"

"Good night, Kara," Lena's rich tone washed over her along with a low chuckle as the penthouse door shut. Leaving a blushing Kara alone in the hallway wondering exactly when she would be able to react like a somewhat normal person around this woman. Part of her thought it might never happen.

And somehow, Kara was perfectly fine with that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten a few comments about chapter two disappearing. That's because I'm having posting problems with AO3. I'm not sure if it's because my internet isn't the best as I'm living/traveling on a train for the next month or if it's a site issue. Either way, each time I posted the chapter it showed up as complete in the preview and then when I posted 90% was gone. 
> 
> Hopefully that's fixed now. I've been messing with it (when internet allows) on and off all day. Not much to do when you're stuck on a train unfortunately. See my Tumblr for proof of train existence. 
> 
> Anyway! I apologize for the inconvenience. Believe me, it's not on purpose.

Attending the party with Lena turned out to be a genius act of accidental networking on Kara's part. She managed to win over countless scientists with her insight and knowledge of their various disciplines, leaving many of them eager to speak with her again. Which is exactly the sort of thing you want as a reporter. People who are not only willing to talk to you but happy to do so again. Kara acquired countless email addresses and cell phone numbers, with many scientists inquiring about her nonexistent Twitter account, as apparently the platform had built up a scientific community. It left Kara a little baffled but thrilled at all the positive feedback.

Especially as she started writing the articles and discovered it wasn't just polite small talk. The connection she felt was real and everyone she spoke with was serious in their enthusiasm about continuing their conversations and contributing to her stories. Once the articles that Kara wrote hit the web, they were highly publicized by the scientists featured in them. Which caused the topic of Twitter to arise again as her Editor In Chief advised Kara to start an account. Saying it would be a beneficial way to reach out to her contacts as well as make new ones. It could also help in terms of creating a buzz around her work and possibly assist in getting some jobs freelancing. Something that Beth told Kara not to be afraid of exploring, saying it was an important way to increase the reach of her writing.

Opening a Twitter account was a suggestion, not an order, but Kara took Beth's advice and created one.

To be honest, Kara was a little nervous about it because she always did her best to avoid social media. It was something done out of an attempt to keep a low profile. Still, as much as she believed this, Kara couldn't deny how good it felt to instantly gain followers that were not just the scientists she met but well known commentators and influential researchers. There was something incredibly validating about it all. Especially when she was contacted by Popular Science, asking her to write a story about Ted Kord's upcoming ISP launch. Apparently she wasn't the only one interested in the philanthropic side of Kord's work.

Which is why Kara flew out to Kord Industries in Chicago to speak with Ted further. He was just as charming as Kara remembered. Full of laughter and anecdotes as they walked through the three floors dedicated to research and development. Showing off their newest micro processor which was half the size of the last model and possessed three times the processing speed. It was incredibly impressive but it wasn't what Kara was there for. She mentioned this as kindly as she could, honestly feeling Ted wasn't trying to avoid answering her questions or push her off topic, he was simply excited when it came to showing off everything they were working on.

It was enough to get Ted back on track though and she was soon exiting one of his self driving cars in the middle of downtown Chicago. Watching Ted eagerly make his way to Alderman Marcus French, who was helping with local outreach. She was then introduced to Kord Industries newest community liaison, Juanita Torres, who was in charge of the ISP roll out, and was primarily responsible for signing people up for the service. They were having a meeting today, arranged by Alderman French, to let residents know about Freebird, a name that Ted had somehow landed on based on his love of Lynyrd Skynyrd and the low cost of the service.

They walked into the meeting hall which was full to overflowing, all the seats were taken and people lined the walls. Alderman French and Juanita had done their job and then some. Resulting in Ted beaming excitedly as he clapped his hands and walked towards the front of the hall. Kara settled on the far left side, leaving her with a good view of the stage and the residents, all of which appeared eager to hear what Ted had to say.

"First off, thank all of you for your time," Marcus began, pausing to smile when the crowd replied with affirmative voices. "I'm happy to be a part of helping the 44th Ward have improved internet access. I think all of you will be not only impressed but pleased with everything Mr. Kord has to say. I'd also like to thank Ms. Juanita Torres for explaining much of this to me. You all know me, I'm not exactly the best with technology and she's done a great job helping me understand all of this." The crowd laughed, apparently knowing the alderman's lack of comprehension on the subject. "Now I'd like to introduce to the CEO of Kord Industries, a son of Chicago, Mr. Ted Kord."

"The internet and computers are a necessary part of our world," Ted began, "you need them for school, you need them for work, and you need them as a source of information. However, access to fast and affordable internet isn't a simple thing. Telecom companies have a lynchpin on this industry and they don't want to lower prices. The amount of bureaucratic red tape you have to cut through to get permission to lay down fiber optic wiring makes it hard for competitors to arise. That's why I'm ignoring the way things have been done. I'm going to do something different. Something that will hopefully revolutionize the industry." He paused to open a box on the stage behind him and revealed a small but also strangely bulky antenna. One that Kara immediately wanted to get a better look at. "This is how I'm going to do it."

Ted went onto explain that he wanted to place these antennas on apartment buildings and designated houses where they could have ranges of up to a mile each. Explaining that the more people in the radius of the antenna signed up for the service the lower the prices would become.

"I don't expect people to blindly have faith in this," said Ted wryly. "It doesn't make sense. This is new technology. Relatively untested and state of the art. There's going to be bugs in it. That's why I'm here meeting with you folks today. Thanks to Alderman French's help, I'm planning on making your ward my testing zone for Freebird. Which means for the first six months while we establish the service and work out the kinks, your internet access will be free. That's if you all like what you hear and agree to participate."

Immediately there was a bum rush of hands raising, accompanied by excited voices, and Ted laughed happily. Pleased to see all the enthusiasm. One by one the questions came in. How fast would the speeds be? How were the rates determined? Were they allowed to keep their current internet service as a back up? What did the prices start at? If they had problems, who serviced the antennas?

It was at this point that Juanita Torres, stepped in and said, "A lot of you have seen me around the community center and the churches. I've been recruiting within the ward for people to train as technicians on our antennas. So to answer your question, the repairs will be done by your neighbors. I've got ten people hired so far and as we hopefully expand we'll be adding more people to the training program."

"Freebird is about building a community," said Ted seriously. "We're focused on creating opportunities for our clients and helping everyone feel connected." He smiled at Juanita and remarked, "Could you go into our schools initiative? I know some of them probably are aware but we're doing the full launch this month so..."

"Yes," Juanita cleared her throat and offered a bright smile. "As a part of Kord Community Outreach, we've been providing middle school and high school students with free laptops in order to aid in their schooling. I wanted to announce that this is no longer limited to just the 44th and 45th wards. We've decided to expand to cover all of the lower income schools in the Chicago metropolitan area."

Kara's went wide as Juanita proceeded to list the schools, one by one, which were now part of the program. She wrote as fast as she could without revealing her super speed to get the names down. Taking in the various reactions, knowing she'd have to note them in the article, Kara felt a certain warmth upon seeing the sheer joy on the faces of every parent in the room. Witnessing Ted's exuberance at their response left Kara certain that she definitely loved the way Ted Kord's mind worked.

A half an hour later, Kara was finishing her interview with Alderman French, speaking about how Juanita and then Ted approached him. Why he thought Freebird would be a benefit to Chicago and how the computer program would positively effect countless Chicago kids. She was making her way through the people in the hall, all of which were eager to speak about Freebird and how they were excited for the chance to use it. Many of them lining up to talk with Juanita about her training program, wanting a chance to be a part of the next batch of recruits to be trained as technicians.

"Kara Danvers for Popular Science," Ted boomed, bouncing on his heels as he skipped over to her. Kara couldn't help but laugh and shake her head affectionately at the man. Honestly, she understood why he was so universally loved. There was something endlessly endearing about his enthusiasm. "What do you think?" he questioned, spacing all the words out dramatically and clapping his hands.

"I think I want to see that antenna for myself," Kara laughed. "Also..." she said rather hesitantly and Ted blinked, rocking back and squinting at her.

"I recognize that look," Ted muttered, pointing at her. "You got that look right before you said something super nice but somehow also super vicious."

"Ted!" Kara laughed, shaking her head. "Super vicious? Really?"

"You're harsh, Danvers," Ted clucked his tongue. "I think I like it more when reporters don't understand half of what I say. It keeps them from finding flaws in my brilliance. Anyway," he drawled, waving his hand at her. "Give it to me. I need the criticism."

"It's not criticism!" Kara exclaimed and she sighed heavily. She paused, biting on her lip and adjusting her glasses nervously. Wondering if she should say anything but as she was considering this, Ted reached out, squeezing her shoulder and giving her an encouraging look. Resulting in Kara's anxiety dying down as she said, "Urban areas have fairly decent access to high speed internet," Kara began. "The prices might not be the best and the speeds sometimes aren't ideal but they have access. However, in some rural areas of the country, there are places that don't have any high speed internet access at all. Are they being considered for this program?"

"Yessss," said Ted, drawing the word out slowly. He shrugged ruefully and rubbed the back of his head. "The reason we aren't launching there is because we have to figure out how to increase the power of the antennas range. Right now they wouldn't bring any sort of improvements."

Tilting her head, Kara furrowed her brow and thought about this problem. She started to offer a solution when Ted's phone rang and he apologized quickly, before walking away and answering it. This made Kara recall her own phone being put in silent mode during the length of the meeting. When she looked at screen she saw a text from Lena.

 _**LENA:** _ _How do you feel about Irish stew? Do you like mutton?_

 _**KARA:** _ _I've never had it! I love stew though! Why? Are you cooking?_

 _**LENA:** _ _Maybe. Possibly._

 _**LENA:** _ _..._

 _**LENA:** _ _I suddenly got the urge to eat it. Longing for the homeland. Is it okay?_

 _**KARA:** _ _Yes, of course! I'll eat whatever you cook._

 _**KARA:** __I can't wait to try your cooking! I'm always eating take out. No home cooked meals for me._  

 _**LENA:** _ _Is that so? We'll have to change that._

 _**LENA:** _ _It's settled then._

 _**LENA:** _ _Homemade Irish stew for our Friday night dinner._

 _**KARA:** _ _YAY!_

 _**KARA:** _ _Should I bring anything?_

 _**LENA:** _ _No. That's all right._

 _**LENA:** _ _Well..._

 _**KARA:** _ _Tell meeeee._

 _**LENA:** _ _Soda Bread would be lovely._

 _**KARA:** _ _I'll find it!_

 _**LENA:** _ _..._

 _**LENA:** _ _It's okay if you can't find it, Kara. I'm not sure how common it is in the States._

Upon reading this, Kara smirked and immediately googled the best place to buy Soda Bread in Ireland. Promising herself that she'd fly there just before their dinner on Friday in order to make sure the bread was hot. She couldn't wait to see the surprised look on Lena's face.

 _**KARA:** __I'll find it!!!_

_**LENA:**_ _Very well._

 _**LENA:**_ _I'll see you Friday then?_

 _**KARA:**_ _Definitely!_

Grinning to herself at Lena's overly formal way of texting, Kara was drawn away from their conversation as Ted approached. She shot off another quick text, affirming how she was looking forward to their regular dinner and Lena's cooking before focusing on him again. "So," said Kara, putting her phone away. "Rural areas."

"Yes, that," said Ted, laughing and walking Kara over to the antenna. Watching as she lifted it up and examined it closely. "I'm hoping we can get R&D to work out the coverage bugs enough during this six month test run to make a market test in rural America an option. But first we need to improve the power of the signal."

Turning the antenna over in her hands, Kara shifted it fully into her right hand and lowered her glasses slightly with her left. Using her x-ray vision to examine the components and biting down on her lip as she considered the problem of increasing the range and power. As she did this, Ted coughed and Kara looked up at him with wide eyes, instantly pushing her glasses back up and placing the antenna onto the table.

"We could discuss it more over dinner," remarked Ted and he gave her maybe the most winning smile she'd seen on him yet.

Blinking at this, Kara realized that it wasn't just an offer to continue the interview over a more intimate setting, it was an offer of a date as well. Her eyes instinctively darted down to the phone in her pocket, thinking of the person she had just been texting. Ever since the conference, Kara had been having weekly dinners with Lena every Friday night. The one this week would be their sixth and Kara looked forward to them more and more. She loved spending time with Lena, speaking with her about their work, personal lives, and hell, just anything under the sun. Sometimes those dinners were the highlight of Kara's week to be honest.

If she wanted a dinner to wind up actually being a date, Ted Kord wasn't the scientist that Kara had in mind.

"Dinner as colleagues, yes," said Kara worriedly, honestly not wanting to upset him. Not that she thought Ted would be upset. He was one of the most easy going people she had ever met. Still, being rejected is never fun. "Anything else... I'm, well," Kara bit her lip and wondered how to say it.

"Into Lena?" Ted offered humorously, arching an eyebrow and laughing when Kara turned beet red. "I had an inkling but I wasn't sure," he revealed, shrugging his shoulders and shoving his hands into his back pockets. "I figured I'd take my shot." He leaned forward, lowering his voice as he continued, "It's all good though. I'm glad you like her the way she likes you. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." 

"The way she likes me?" echoed Kara, her eyes going wide and she felt like her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Ohhh," said Ted almost gleefully, clapping his hands. "We have to have dinner now! I can give you the inside scoop." He grinned and walked out of the hall, rubbing his hands together and glancing at Kara over his shoulder. "You know we've been friends for fifteen years? We went to the same boarding school!"

"You did?" asked Kara, feeling a bit out of sorts upon discovering Lena had feelings for her. 

Romantic feelings at least. She knew Lena had friend feelings for her. That was easy enough for Kara to figure out. Romance? Not so much.

"Yes, and I'm the best wingman, no worries," Ted declared, facing Kara with an entirely triumphant expression. "You," he announced firmly, pointing at Kara, "are perfect for Lena and we're going to make this happen. C'mon, up high," Ted said, lifting his hand for a high five.

Altogether dazed, Kara lightly slapped his palm, and climbed into the self driving car. They had driven a block when Kara snapped out of this, turned to him and said, "I think I know how you can increase the power of your antennas in the desolate zones."

"What? Tell me," Ted demanded, looking at her with wide and excited eyes.

Feeling herself relax as she spoke about something comforting and altogether familiar, Kara went into her solution. Ted hanging on her every word, becoming more enthusiastic as Kara continued to speak. Something Kara couldn't help but feel happy about.

Since she would definitely owe him one if his advice helped her with Lena.

\---

The next day, Kara was at her desk in the Tribune, typing up her story for Popular Science as she waited to hear back from the Mayor's office about National City's green initiative that was starting next month. She was squinting at her computer, considering the best way to explain the antenna technology when Beth Miller approached.

"Ms. Miller!" Kara exclaimed, jumping to her feet and shifting her weight nervously.

"Kara, I've told you a hundred times, call me Beth," her boss replied with wry humor. 

"Sorry, it's a habit," said Kara sheepishly. Beth was incredibly kind and supportive but the idea of calling her direct supervisor their given name was odd for Kara. She hadn't done this with Cat and she certainly hadn't with Snapper. "Can I help you?"

"I wondered if we could speak in my office?" inquired Beth and Kara's eyes widened as she nodded hastily. She did her best to swallow her anxiety as they walked into Beth's office and the Editor In Chief closed the door behind them. Beth turned to face Kara and took in her expression then released a huff of laughter. "Don't look so scared. The reason I asked you in here was to give you this." She turned to reach for a manila folder on her desk and handed it over to Kara. "This is my official offer of employment. Inside has all the information you should need. The pay scale, benefits, and the legalities. Take a few days to read it over and get back to me. But Kara," Beth said her name gently and Kara looked up at her with disbelieving eyes, "don't take too long, okay? I really want to make this permanent. You've exceeded all my expectations." 

"I'll look over it right away!" Kara promised, clutching the folder tightly and nodding vigorously.

"Good," Beth chuckled, looking extremely pleased.

With that, Kara exited Beth's office and sitting at her desk, she proceeded to speed read through the entire offer package. It was more than fair. In fact, it was down right generous. There was no doubt in her mind she was going to accept the position. She just wanted to do one thing first.

Her shoulders set with determination, Kara headed to the elevator and made her way to the upper levels of CatCo. Back towards her old stomping grounds and Snapper's bullpen. She found him at his desk, sporting that perpetual scowl as he edited a story. When she stopped in front of his desk he looked up at her with a bored expression and said, "Ponytail. You lost?" 

"No," said Kara almost shyly, shaking her head. "I just wanted to tell you something." Snapper didn't respond and just stared at her blankly. Making Kara heave a sigh and wonder why she had this impulse. "Beth Miller offered me a permanent job at the Tribune as their science and technology reporter. I wanted to thank you for thinking of me when the opening came up. You were right about putting all my interests to work. It's been incredibly rewarding." Again no reply, only a blank stare and Kara bit her lip and restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "I've taken up enough of your time. I just wanted to tell you that." 

She started to walk away when Snapper said her name and Kara turned to face him. "I read your articles on the convention," Snapper admitted gruffly. "It was solid reporting and you made all that junk easy to understand. I'm glad you found your place. You deserve it." In response to this, Kara beamed happily and Snapper scowled then waved his hand at her dismissively. "Now get out of my bullpen with all that brainy crap." 

"You know," Kara remarked with a good deal of laughter, "I'm actually going to miss you."

With that, Kara exited the floor, chatting with her former coworkers as she left and Snapper snorted in amusement as he watched her. Finally returning to his work as he muttered somewhat fondly under his breath, "She lies too well."

\---

 _**@profshurrab:**_ _Visit @natcityaerospace to read new information on PrEL-7c, the dark planet that doesn't reflect light!_

 _**@smithnnnwess:**_ _@profshurrab that's a crazy dark planet._

 _**@xaivers:**_ _@profshurrab what's with the red glow_

_**@francophile:**_ _@profshurrab wtf who would go there_

 _**@manx:**_ _@profshurrab @francophile I would! It looks cool_

 _**@francophile:**_ _@profshurrab @manx enjoy the emo planet_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@profshurrab Ohhh! So unusual that it reflects only 1% of its star's light. What are the theories on planetary composition?_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@profshurrab @xaivers The red glow is most likely areas of superheated gas._  

 _**@xaivers:**_ _@profshurrab @karadanvers really???? why so hot and dark then_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@profshurrab @xaivers PrEL-7c orbits its star closely and has temps of 1800ºF. Atmosphere contains light absorbing chemicals like sodium and potassium._

 _**@francophile:**_ _@karadanvers wow. didnt know science like sports now. getting hot ladies who pretend to know shit for views_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@francophile You can't pretend to be educated. Either you are or you aren't. Don't speak to my knowledge without engaging in discussion. Lacks evidence._

 _**@francophile:**_ _@karadanvers so you can use google_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@francophile I read research. I contribute to theories and analysis. I've written a thesis on exoplanets. I am educated in this field. 1/2_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@francophile What are you doing besides judging me based on my gender and appearance? 2/2_

 _**@xaivers:**_ _@karadanvers @francophile BOOM! told him. that was awesome_

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers As a hopeful STEM bound college student that made my day. Fuck misogyny in science. @profshurrab Cool discovery!_

 _**@viceroi:**_ _@karadanvers @francophile you need ointment for that burn_  

 _**@janieheyyy:**_ _@karadanvers That was the most polite smackdown I've ever seen. Brava._  

Kara didn't think much about the exchange. It was a slightly uncomfortable interaction with someone who judged her because she was blonde and pretty. It did lead Kara to update her Twitter bio so it would reflect her education out of an absurd hope of keeping this from happening again. Although the hidden cynical side of Kara knew that wasn't very likely. Her bio now read: Science/Technology reporter @nctribune; @BIT alumna; Specialties: Mathematics, Physics, Astrophysics. No act of kindness is ever wasted. 

The last part was her small plea for politeness. 

She had been bored during her lunch break and opening Twitter had resulted in that conversation. Immediately after lunch, Kara put her phone away and forgot about it. There were articles to write and soon enough, people to save as a fire broke out near the docks. Supergirl was busy for all of the afternoon and well into evening. It was only when she flew into her apartment, grimey and exhausted, looking forward to the pizzas she had ordered that she was able to rest. After a quick shower, she plopped down on the couch in her comfiest clothes and reached for her phone that had been relatively untouched since lunchtime. 

Upon opening Twitter she was met with a deluge of notifications. Apparently her exchange with @francophile had been retweeted by a huge amount of Twitter's scientific community. Enough that it gained the attention of BuzzFeed and Mashable. She had inadvertently gone viral. 

Blinking at all the responses, Kara’s eyes got wider as she scrolled through them. Countless women were thanking her, giving her words of encouragement, and praising Kara’s response. There was a lot of posting about it from various women in STEM accounts and female university students studying science.

Among the replies she saw Ted Kord, Fateena Shurrab, and even a few of her former classmates at B.I.T. 

And of course, Lena.

 _**@LenaLuthor:**_ _@francophile Perhaps this will teach you to think before typing. Or attempt to be a scientist and do actual research. @karadanvers You were marvelous. Per usual._

Flush with pleasure, Kara ducked her head and sent off a quick text to Lena. Feeling a sudden desperate urge to speak with her.

 _**KARA:**_ _Thanks for replying to that thing on Twitter! I don’t know why it’s gotten so much attention._

 _**LENA:**_ _You did a wonderful job of taking down a misogynist. There’s finally a move within science to remove the boys club mentality. It’s a refreshing change of pace._

_**LENA:**_ _You were outstanding, Kara. Truly. I’m not just saying that either. I know how your mind works._

Frowning at this, Kara wondered what Lena meant. She tilted her head, considering the comment and decided to simply express her confusion.

 _**KARA:**_ _???_

 _**LENA:**_ _It's nothing bad…_

 _**LENA:**_ _I feel as if you don’t give yourself nearly enough credit for how wonderful you are. That’s all._

 _**LENA:**_ _Sometimes I compliment you and I wonder if you really believe what I’m saying. Or if you think I’m simply being nice._

Right after Lena texted this, there was a knock at her door, causing Kara to jump. Using her x-ray vision she saw her usual pizza delivery boy, Mike, there with four extra large pepperoni pizzas. Excited at the sight of the food, she ran to the door. 

Paying Mike quickly and giving him his usual tip, Kara headed back to the couch, eating a slice as she placed the boxes on her coffee table. She looked at her phone and was greeted with several text messages. Her silence had apparently worried Lena.

 _**LENA:**_ _Kara?_

 _**LENA:**_ _…_

 _**LENA:**_ _I apologize if I offended you. I just wish sometimes you could see yourself as I do._

 _**KARA:**_ _Sorry!!! I was getting my pizza delivery._

 _**KARA:**_ _You didn’t offend me. How could I get upset by you? You’re always so sweet to me. No one else treats me the way you do, Lena._

Staring at the phone, Kara grinded her teeth for a moment, her heart beating wildly. Then she swallowed her fear and decided to just take a chance.

 _**KARA:**_ _I love that about you._

Several moments passed and Kara anxiously ate her pizza. Finishing off the first pie and moving onto the second. Staring at those dreaded flashing dots that indicated Lena was typing a reply.

 _**LENA:**_ _I’m not sure what to say. Except that makes me very happy._

 _**LENA:**_ _I wish it wasn’t this late… I want to see you._

 _**KARA:**_ _I could come visit you tomorrow at work. Bring you lunch._

 _**LENA:**_ _Would you? That would be lovely._

 _**KARA:**_ _Of course!!! What do you want? Chinese? Indian? Greek?_

 _**LENA:**_ _Indian would be divine._

_**KARA:**_ _I’ll get your usual order of baingan bharta. See you at noon?_

_**LENA:**_ _Yes. I look forward to it._

Why did she find Lena being formal in her texts so endearing? Probably because it was Lena. Her crush had reached such a level that she found almost everything Lena did charming. 

Ted was right, Kara thought with a sigh, opening the third box of pizza and taking out a slice. She had it bad. 

\---

A week had gone by since Kara’s accidental taste of viral fame. Things had mostly died down except for the fact that she had gained a large amount of followers. Kara was beginning to enjoy her time on Twitter and used it several times a day. It was an easy way to keep track of the latest news and to touch base with her new scientist friends. 

She was bored, waiting for her food order at a local hole in the wall hamburger joint. Her large orders always took awhile at this place but they made the best double cheeseburgers. They topped them off with tons of bacon and a fried egg. The amount of calories their burgers provided filled Kara up quickly which was always a plus. One burger here equaled three or four at another restaurant. 

Needing some entertainment, Kara instinctively opened Twitter and looked at her notifications. After a minute or so of scrolling she saw a mention that was slightly unusual. It was from one of her younger followers. A high school girl who retweeted some of her conversations with Lena and Fateena Shurrab.

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers You studied physics, right? Help me??? I’m stuck!!_

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers From the dimensional analysis find the time t it takes for a ball to fall from a height h._

Chuckling at this, Kara pondered how to respond. It wouldn’t be good to simply give her the answer. She wouldn’t learn anything that way. Maybe if she was online she could walk her through solving the problem? Deciding this was the best course of action, Kara set about typing a reply.

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey What does time depend on in this problem?_

No immediate response came and Kara went through her feed, relishing the smells of her burgers cooking. Becoming hungrier by the minute. Then her phone dinged with a notification and she saw @missmaizey had answered her question.

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers Height and free fall?_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey Yes! So t = ah X _ __ _g Y_ _. What is a? Or maybe, what isn’t a?_

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers A constant._

_**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey So we can’t find it. What about x and y?_

_**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers They’re constant. We can find them with dimensional analysis._

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey Right!! T, h, and g should be what?_

_**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers Seconds, meters, then m/s 2 _

_**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey Great job! So that leaves us with s = m X _ _(m/s 2)Y _

_**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers I think I have it._

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers 1 = -2 y _ __ _; 0 = x + y_

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers y = -1/2 ; x = -y = ½_

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers t = a(h/g) 1/2 _

_**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey You got it!!!_

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers Thank you sooooo much! That was the nicest thing ever!_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey No problemo. Physics is fun!_

 _**@missmaizey:**_ _@karadanvers I like waves better than kinematics but what can you do._

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@missmaizey Everybody has their favorites but all physics is good physics if you ask me._

Feeling absurdly happy about helping her figure out the physics problem, Kara was startled by the loud cry of her name by the cashier. Hurrying to the front, she quickly paid for her order, already looking forward to her upcoming meal. 

She ate her lunch quickly and then found herself consumed by phone calls and a chat conversation with Will Magnus about his work on artificial intelligence. As far as Kara could tell, he was the scientist closest to making an actual breakthrough. Much of this had to do with his ideas for imprinting brain patterns. He was somewhat obsessed with the concept of humans being able to transfer their consciousness into robots. 

It was fascinating and Kara was completely absorbed in her discussion with him. Finding Will both compelling and slightly frightening. Kara didn’t know what to think of him. He could either be a great benefit to humanity or their greatest enemy depending on where his research led him.

That along with training with Alex at the DEO left Kara occupied well into the evening. It was only when they left the training room that Kara experienced déjà vu, reaching for her phone and opening Twitter to an onslaught of notifications. Frowning, Kara said, “What is this about?” 

“Dude,” Winn exclaimed, whirling around in his seat and grinning widely. “You’re internet famous!”

“She’s Supergirl, she’s famous period,” replied Alex in droll tones, leaning against his desk.

“Well, yeah, Supergirl is famous but not,” Winn waved his hands at an utterly perplexed Kara, “normal gal Kara Danvers. At least, not until now!” Winn did an odd Vanna White motion at his computer monitor, showing off a variety of articles on BuzzFeed, Jezebel, Huffington Post, and the Mary Sue.

“Kara,” said Alex slowly, leaning down to read some of the stories. “You actually helped a high school kid with their physics homework on Twitter?”

“She asked me!” Kara defended, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She folded her arms defensively across her chest, not at all seeing why she should have to justify helping someone. Even if it wasn’t in her usual method of flying in and saving the day, it was still helping, and helping was a good thing. “I didn’t give her the answer, Alex. I walked her through solving the problem. Just like my father taught me.”

“I know, Kara,” said Alex looking back at her sister. 

Alex had that worried furrow to her brow Kara despised. She always got that look whenever Kara did something that wasn’t normal enough. Something that might tip people off about Kara not being a run of the mill average human. She’d seen it constantly throughout her youth and while Kara knew Alex only wanted to protect her it was maddening to constantly stifle yourself in order to be safe. Sometimes Kara rather have the danger accompanied with a lack of secret identity. It was only out of worry for the safety of her friends and family that kept Kara from outing herself as an alien. 

“I’m not saying it’s a bad thing, it’s just…” Alex trailed off, reading more of the articles. She paused to release a little huff of laughter and a small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. “They love you.”

“What?” Kara blinked, wondering where her lecture went.

“I know it isn’t good for preserving your secret identity but they really love you,” Alex laughed again, turning the screen to Kara and showing a series of screen capped tweets. They were from countless high school and college students all begging Kara to help them with an assortment of math and science problems.

“Oh,” Kara murmured, a shy smile forming on her lips. “Alex,” she said her name softly. “I like talking to people this way. As myself, you know? It feels like I can get closer to them. I know it’s not good to get so well known but--“

“I’ll talk to J’onn,” Alex interrupted gently. She wore an understanding expression, reaching out to hold Kara's hand. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Really?” asked Kara hopefully.

“Really,” said Alex warmly. “Now do you want to look at some of these?” Alex teased. “They seem like they could use your help.”

Laughing happily, Kara settled down next to Winn and they went through the tweets. Remarking on the ones that seemed serious and ones that were probably joking around. It was honestly the most fun Kara had in quite some time and having Alex by her side made it that much better.

\--- 

Kara’s Twitter fame didn’t fade after a day or two. Mostly because she continued to interact with anyone who asked her questions about science or math. This created a near constant stream of conversation about almost every topic under the sun for these two subjects. It was all tremendously rewarding and Kara adored this new facet to her life.

Even if it left her somewhat glued to her phone. Or at least that’s what Alex said. Case in point, Kara was at Lena’s office. They were sharing a quiet lunch of nasi goreng from Kara’s favorite Indonesian restaurant and Kara couldn’t help but glance at her phone. Monitoring it for @NotAnyAmy's reply. She was trying to help them with differential equations. 

It was as she did this, a notification popped up and she blinked upon seeing Lena tweeting at her.

 _**@LenaLuthor:**_ _@NotAnyAmy Use the initial condition to find C. Also @karadanvers stop ignoring me to solve math problems. This is our lunchtime, remember?_

 _**@NotAnyAmy:**_ _@LenaLuthor O-M-G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you!! You guys are having lunch together RIGHT NOW????_

“Lena!” Kara exclaimed, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

“Kara,” Lena drawled with a playful twinkle in her green eyes. “Hello,” she almost purred, resting her chin in the palm of her hand and leaning on her desk. “It felt like you had abandoned me for Twitter so I thought it best to speak to you there.”

“I’m sorry,” said Kara quickly, shoving her phone into the pocket of her pants. “I can get carried away helping them… I’ll stop. It’s me and you time. No more Twitter tutoring, I promise!”

“There’s no reason to go that far,” said Lena, tilting her head to one side. “You enjoy it and you are helping people. Perhaps simply hold off from doing it whenever you share a meal?” Lena offered a kind smile. “I’m sure your friends and family like having your full attention as much as I do." 

“Yeah,” said Kara softly, still blushing. She shifted in her seat and tried not to think about the uncompleted problem. It didn’t matter if some nameless person on Twitter figured it out or not. This was her time with Lena. That was more important.

“You want to see if they solved the problem, don’t you?” asked Lena teasingly and when Kara nodded, looking rather morose, she chuckled. “I think you should check then.”

Quickly retrieving her phone, Kara glanced down to find @NotAnyAmy’s reply.

 _**@NotAnyAmy:**_ _@LenaLuthor @karadanvers y(0) = C = 2_

 _**@NotAnyAmy:**_ _@LenaLuthor @karadanvers y = (sin(x) + 2)cos(x)_

 _**@karadanvers:**_ _@NotAnyAmy That’s it! Now I have to go back to having lunch with @LenaLuthor who is way too patient with me._

 _**@LenaLuthor:**_ _@karadanvers Anything for my favorite meal partner. You were right, Indonesian cuisine is delicious. Next time buy more klepon._

 _**@NotAnyAmy:**_ _@LenaLuthor @karadanvers You two are the cutest!!!! I can't believe this!_

“You like it then?” asked Kara shyly. Indonesian had been her choice as Lena had never eaten it before.

“Immensely,” said Lena and the smile she formed was breathtaking. Kara ducked her head, well aware of the blush gracing her cheeks. When she lifted her gaze, Lena was considering her with lidded eyes. A long moment passed and for Kara it felt like they were on the edge of a precipice. As if something significant was about to happen. Then Lena sighed heavily and that feeling faded away. Kara wanted to chase after it, to demand its return, but Lena was already rising to her feet, an apologetic look on her features. “I’m afraid it’s nearly time for my meeting with the board, Kara.”

“Oh! Of course!” said Kara, hurriedly standing up.

“Dinner tomorrow night?” asked Lena, walking Kara to the door.

“Yes, like always,” Kara laughed, hooking her arm with Lena’s and wondering why Lena always felt the need to confirm this. She would ask but something told Kara it wouldn’t be a happy story. “Seven o’clock but at my place this time, okay?” 

“Are you going to cook?” asked Lena somewhat skeptically.

“I can cook!” said Kara with utmost offense. Lena made a thoughtful noise at this. Making Kara huff as she said, “I can! But no, I wasn't planning on cooking. I want to treat you to some Ethiopian food. Remember how you said you had a craving for it the other day?”

“Oh yes,” said Lena rather wistfully. “That would be wonderful.”

“I don’t know if I should do it now,” said Kara, narrowing her eyes as she opened the door to Lena’s office. “You hurt my feelings with your Kara can’t cook accusations.”

“Did I really?” asked Lena, looking intrigued, clearly enjoying the chance to be playful with Kara. Biting her lip in that alluring manner she had, Lena rested against the doorframe. “I’ll just have to do something to make it up to you, won’t I?”

Heart racing at the gleam in Lena’s eyes, Kara laughed nervously and could only nod her head rapidly in response. Lena laughed at this, hugging Kara as she murmured, “I look forward to it then.”

“Me too,” Kara managed to reply and Lena offered a glittering smile, kissing Kara's cheek before retreating back into her office. Leaving Kara staring at the door for several seconds before she snapped out of it and made her way over to the elevator. 

Waiting at the elevator, Kara glanced back at the door to Lena’s office, touching her cheek where Lena kissed her. Kara's courage gathering the longer she gazed at where Lena still resided. This was it, she decided. Tomorrow night she would talk to Lena about her feelings... _their_ feelings hopefully. 

Kara really didn’t think she was reading Lena wrong. There were too many little signs. Things that she noticed and even more that Ted pointed out to her.

Tomorrow night, Kara repeated mentally, her shoulders set with determination as she stepped onto the elevator.

\---

“It has come to my attention that you currently have over 75,000 followers on Twitter,” said J’onn gravely. 

“Uh huh,” said Kara sheepishly, she wasn't exactly sure how that happened.

Mostly she blamed it on Lena. Ever since she started tweeting at Kara regularly she had gotten an absurd amount of Lena’s fans following her. Though a good amount of Kara's followers were due to her recent bouts with viral fame and online tutoring habits.

“Tell him about YouTube,” Winn prompted, elbowing Kara and grinning.

“YouTube,” J’onn echoed uncertainly.

“There’s this educational channel,” said Kara, wringing her hands out of habit. “They have over 10 million subscribers and they asked me to do a regular science segment. I really want to say yes. It will be a great opportunity to teach people and I’ve had so much fun helping on Twitter…”

J’onn turned to Alex who was wearing her best innocent expression. “I assume you knew about this,” he remarked.

“It is a good opportunity,” Alex allowed, putting her hands on her hips and using her I'm a bad ass secret agent stance. “Plus it would make our plan easy to implement.”

“Plan?” asked Kara, looking from Alex to J’onn with confusion. “What plan?” When neither of them replied to her she looked to Winn and asked him, “Do you know about any plan?” 

“I’m plan-less,” said Winn, holding up his hands.

“I suppose it could work,” said J’onn thoughtfully.

“The more people it reaches the more effective it will be,” Alex reminded, catching his eye. “And 10 million is a lot of people.”

“Would someone tell me what’s the plan?” asked Kara irritably.

“Your first segment should be about Krypton,” said J’onn and Kara stared at him blankly. “An interview with Supergirl who tells you all about Krypton and what it’s like being an alien on Earth.” Kara’s eyes got bigger as J’onn continued to speak until she released a squeal and wrapped him up in a hug. Once she released him, he continued, “I’ll shapeshift to look like you as Supergirl but change your features enough so people can see a noticeable difference. With any luck, that should prevent any theories from developing. It worked well enough on Cat Grant.”

“Yeah,” said Kara slowly, drawing the word out.

“What do you mean yeah?” said J’onn, frowning severely.

Fiddling nervously with her hands, Kara replied, “It maybe didn’t work? At least it still seemed like Ms. Grant was suspicious. But she’s not normal! She’s sort of an investigative genius." 

“That woman,” J’onn uttered, his eyes narrowing. 

“This will go much better though!” Kara exclaimed, bouncing on her heels and beaming at him. “We can practice!”

At this, J’onn looked at Alex with an solemn expression and she shrugged. “You’re taking one for the team,” Alex offered.

“I should dock your pay,” J’onn said before focusing back on Kara. “Fine,” he heaved a sigh. “We’ll practice.” Kara bounced again and started to reply but he held up his hand cutting her off. “Not now. I’ll let you know when.” 

With that, he turned on his heel and walked away. Smiling after his stern figure, Kara called out, “Thank you, J’onn!” As soon as he was gone she whirled around to face Alex, pulling her into a hug and squealing again. “This is the best plan! I love you.”

“You owe us,” Alex uttered, patting Kara’s shoulder. “Don’t forget the little people when you're a big YouTube star.”

Laughing at this, Kara hugged her sister again and sat down next to Winn. Excitedly going over the ideas she had for the segment on Krypton. Thrilled at the chance to share information about her home planet with the people of Earth.

\---

Everything was here, Kara thought, looking at the variety of dishes. She had fasolia, injera, shiro wat, gomen be siga, derek tibs, and doro wat. They were all Lena’s favorites. 

She was arranging and rearranging the dishes on the kitchen table when Lena knocked on her door. Hurrying over, Kara told herself to calm down. This was Lena and it was only dinner. They did this all the time. Nothing to freak out about.

Other than, you know, telling Lena she was Supergirl and confessing romantic feelings for her.

Something that could go a million different ways and Kara had carefully obsessed over every single one of them. Only barely managing to stop herself from creating a computer algorithm to calculate the various probabilities in terms of Lena's reaction. She ultimately decided that was going too far. 

She couldn't imagine the embarrassment she'd experience if Lena ever found out about it. Also, Lena seemed to enjoy teasing her too much lately. It was a huge opportunity for precisely that if discovered.

Feeling like she was going to jump out of her skin, Kara opened the door and was met with Lena’s smiling face. Kara loved that Lena smiled so much around her. She was normally so serious and often far too sad but she was smiling more these days. Part of Kara liked to think she might be somewhat responsible. If that was the truth, it was a good sign for how things might go tonight. At least, that’s what Kara told herself as she ushered Lena into the apartment.

"Goodness," said Lena, laughing as she took in the sight of the very full kitchen table. "You have decided to treat me, haven't you, Kara?"

The automatic lie of not eating all day sprung to Kara's lips but she let it die there. Reminding herself firmly there wouldn't be anymore of that after tonight. Lena deserved the truth and Kara would give it to her. Just not right this instant. Later, after dinner, when Kara was hopefully feeling calmer.

"You're the one who was craving Ethiopian," Kara said, taking Lena's coat. "I'm only trying to accommodate you." Hanging the coat up and suppressing the absurd urge to take in the scent of Lena's perfume that clung to the fabric, Kara called out, "I'm pretty sure I got all your favorites but let me know if I missed anything!"

"Perhaps the country itself is missing?" Lena teased and Kara huffed at this, playing as if she was irritated, moving past Lena to retrieve their plates.

"Is water okay?" asked Kara, lifting up the pitcher as she readied their glasses.

"It's perfect," assured Lena, smiling as she took her glass from Kara.

They settled into their seats across from one another, Kara relishing the look of quiet satisfaction on Lena's face as she sampled the food. For several minutes they ate in relative silence until Kara couldn't take it anymore and shifted in her seat, trying to think of something to say. Her mind drifted towards Twitter as it did fairly often lately and Kara realized she didn't know exactly why or how Lena had accumulated such a passionate fanbase of young women. Well, besides being Lena, that is. There was plenty to admire about Lena and her various good works but her fans didn't really seem all that interested in L Corp's latest projects or her charitable programs. 

"Lena?" Kara said hesitantly, causing Lena to lift her head and frown at the tone. She didn't like to hear Kara say her name that way. It was almost painful and Lena did her best to project an open and welcoming atmosphere, wanting alleviate Kara's nerves. Never wanting Kara to ever feel anxious about speaking with her. "Your fans on Twitter..." Kara trailed off, her face screwing up in a comical expression as she tried to find the best wording. "They're not exactly what I imagined." 

Releasing a gentle burst of laughter, Lena's green eyes twinkled. "I feel much the same," she admitted, reaching for some more derek tibs. "A great deal of them are because of my involvement with the LGBTQA community. When I came out several years ago it generated a significant amount of media attention and I've retained a certain notoriety ever since," Lena admitted wryly. "I believe AfterEllen dubbed me the first lesbian debutante or something else equally ridiculous."

"Oh," said Kara breathlessly. "They have crushes on you." Thinking back to the interactions she's had with the fans on Twitter, many of them demanding to know the nature of her relationship with Lena, she continued, "That makes sense."

"Does it?" drawled Lena in altogether mischievous tones, arching an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?"

Rolling her eyes, Kara waved her hands at Lena expressively. "Come on," said Kara with exasperated humor. "Have you seen you? Besides," Kara muttered, reaching for the doro wat. "A bunch of them are constantly demanding to know my intentions." 

"No," said Lena looking thoroughly intrigued, "really?" 

"Yes!" exclaimed Kara, puffing up her cheeks. "Remember when you posted that picture of us at the park? That was the start of it."

"I must say," Lena murmured, regarding Kara with an interested gaze, her green eyes almost glowing. "I'm curious as well." She tilted her head and offered Kara a beguiling smile. "What are your intentions towards me, Ms. Danvers?"

Lena was making a joke, Kara knew that. She didn't expect a serious answer on Kara's part. Lately they had become more playful with each other but Kara couldn't ignore that this was the perfect opportunity. Obviously Lena expected her to shrug this off and fall into their habit of innocuous flirting. Except Kara didn't want to do that this time. Instead, Kara wanted to tell Lena precisely what her intentions were by revealing the extent of her feelings. Before she could do that though, there was the not so small matter of discussing her caped persona.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kara worked up her courage. Mentally shifting into the more confident mindset she applied whenever she was Supergirl, Kara rose to her feet and crossed over to Lena, removing her glasses and pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Kneeling down in front of Lena and taking in her shocked expression, Kara placed her glasses on the table and reached for Lena's hands.

"I like you so much," said Kara softly, turning Lena's hands over in her grasp and marveling at their softness. She looked up at Lena, her gaze imploring. "I want us to be closer and that can't happen if there are secrets between us. That's why I have to tell you I'm--"

"Supergirl," Lena interrupted, squeezing Kara's hands and smiling tenderly. "I know." She worked one of her hands free, lifting it up to push a lock of hair out of Kara's eyes, an endlessly affectionate look on her features. "I've always suspected, darling," she said very matter of fact. "In fact, I was 99% certain but that 1%... well," Lena shrugged. 

"Can feel insurmountable," Kara offered and Lena laughed, nodding her head.

"Precisely," murmured Lena, her thumb moving in a fond sweep across Kara's cheek. "You know that as a scientist."

Lowering her head and sinking into Lena's touch, Kara released a shuddering sigh. "I'm so happy you think of me like that," Kara revealed, looking up at Lena with shining eyes. "For the longest time I've hidden that part of myself away in an attempt to fit in. To be like everyone else. It's exhausting," said Kara quietly, focusing on the elegant lines of Lena's hand, tracing them reverently. "Always feeling isolated, as if there's no place for you in this world, and having to hide who you are simply to feel safe. It's gotten better since I've become Supergirl, being able to express my differences that way, but this new work I'm doing..."

"It helps you feel connected," Lena finished for her. 

"Yes," said Kara breathlessly, smiling at Lena through the tears that had suddenly formed. "It's such a relief, you finally knowing the truth. There's so much I've wanted to tell you about myself, about Krypton, its people, and culture. I want you to know our technology and beliefs. All of the things I never get a chance to speak about... like my parents." She paused, trying to get hold of her emotions. "I want you to know the real me." Looking up at Lena and holding her gaze, Kara said ardently, "I want to share everything with you, Lena."

There were tears glistening in Lena's eyes and before she had a chance to respond, Kara darted upwards and captured her lips in a kiss. It was quick and impulsive, nothing at all like the grand romantic gesture Kara had planned in her mind. Kara was starting to think she made a mistake when she felt Lena smile, then Lena's lips move eagerly against her own. A happy sigh escaping, Kara stood up, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and lifting her upwards. They parted with laughter and smiles, words on the tips of their tongues, but abandoning them to the desire to kiss again. Clinging to one another, they kissed with an almost passionate desperation, and try as she might Kara couldn't remember the last time she felt this happy. Eventually they separated, breathing heavily, foreheads resting together.

"I want that too," Lena confessed, holding Kara's face in her hands and forming a brilliant smile. 

Releasing a cry of excitement, Kara hugged Lena, burying her face in the curve of her neck and turning them in a circle. Making Lena yelp and laugh loudly as she clung to Kara as they spun around. Stopping before she could make them too dizzy, Kara kissed Lena again, releasing a low moan when their kisses became slow and deep. If a moment could be defined as perfect, Kara would consider this it. Somehow she had wound up with the best of all the potential outcomes she'd hypothesized.

Sometimes the most desired result just happens to be the right one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating due to a minor sex scene in this chapter. 
> 
> The videos I link in the fic which are supposedly Kara's (if it shows up) are from one of my favorite YouTube channels, Kurzgesagt, which does a great job explaining scientific theories and research. 
> 
> I know it's not Kara and J'onn talking about Krypton but it's just as cool. Please check them out as I imagine the Question & Learn channel Kara is featured on would be something like Kurzgesagt but featuring more facetime with the hosts.

An hour later, they were curled together on the couch. Kara lying back against the cushions with Lena resting on top of her. Her head was tucked underneath Kara's chin and her hands moved in a lazy caress up and down Kara's arms that were were wrapped around her. There was a peacefulness in their embrace that Kara hadn't felt since she had last been on Krypton. Perhaps that's why she was speaking about her life there, that and finally having the freedom to do so. "The House of El was considered a noble family because you could trace our origins back thousands of years. The first mention of our House was during the chaotic tribal wars that once ruled the planet. Erok created our House, giving us the name of El, and eventually he helped form the basis of what would become Krypton’s guild system." 

"You were royalty?" asked Lena, a hint of amusement in her gaze, resting her chin against Kara's breastbone and peering up at her.

"No, nothing like that," Kara responded, laughing at the idea and pushing a lock of hair from Lena's eyes. "More like part of a family that was really old and around forever. Sort of like the British Aristocracy? It didn't mean anything in terms of ruling power but it granted us certain political influence just because of how well known our House was." 

"What's the guild system?" Lena prodded, sighing in contentment as Kara lightly massaged her scalp. 

"When Kryptonians came of age we would go through a series of tests to determine what Guild to join," said Kara slowly, sifting through Lena's hair and admiring its silky texture. "Once you joined a Guild, they would create a specialized education based upon your talents, and eventually place you in a job." She traced the line of Lena's left eyebrow, smiling softly at her as she said, "I would have been the youngest initiate for the Science Guild if Krypton had survived. My father and uncle were part of the Science Guild like much of my family. My mother was a Judicator, similar to a Judge here on Earth, she was a member of the Legislative Guild which created and upheld our laws."

"You grew up with science, like me," said Lena thoughtfully, thinking of her childhood spent with Lex in his various labs and workshops. 

"Yes," Kara murmured, adjusting her hold on Lena and pulling her closer. Sighing when Lena tucked her head into the crook of Kara's neck, she continued, "When I was trapped in the Phantom Zone, science and math where what I clung to when learning about Earth culture. It was something I had in common with Earthlings and I wanted to find any sort of connection to home... something familiar that could be a comfort. That's why I focused on studying it after I arrived."  

"How did Boothman come into that?" asked Lena, tilting her head to regard Kara. She reached out, cupping her cheek and smiling when Kara leaned into her touch. "I know you spoke of having diverse interests but it seems like it was more than that." 

"I loved my time at B.I.T.," Kara began, considering her years at the university and how fulfilling it was to be there.

She never really fit in anywhere, it was a something that plagued her until she became Supergirl. Even now Kara sometimes still suspected she didn't really belong anywhere and in her darker moments she wondered if she should’ve perished with Krypton. It was impossible to explain what it was like to be one of the lone survivors of a lost culture, there was something suffocating and isolating that clung to her existence. The only people she had found that could begin to comprehend the experience were her fellow refugees, whether from alien worlds or on Earth. B.I.T. was the first place where Kara felt a sense of belonging. It was where she wasn't the weird one for once. Where people didn't automatically see her as strange and wanted to discuss her ideas and know her thoughts. It was a welcome relief after her less than stellar attempt at the public school system.

"Studying space was a way of being close to Krypton, to everything I lost, but as graduation neared and more of my theories were applied I started to wonder if it was right." Lena gave her a questioning look and Kara smiled, unable to resist the temptation and kissed her quickly, smiling when Lena scooted closer and deepened their kiss. They parted, trembling with desire, and Kara ran her fingers through Lena's hair as she said, "Krypton was far more advanced than Earth and as I worked on my thesis I noticed how my knowledge, the education I brought with me from Krypton, was influencing my work. And my how work, in turn, influenced other scientists. I wondered if it was wise for me to possibly impact the evolution of scientific theory and technology with that knowledge." Lena's brow furrowed as she considered this and Kara smiled gently at her. "Ultimately I came to believe that mankind should develop at their own pace, without my interference, which meant I really couldn't work in the field I spent years studying."  

"Why journalism though?" asked Lena, honestly curious.  

Thinking back to those days, Kara recalled how she had been so lonely and lost. She couldn't work in science, something that made her feel connected to Krypton and her heritage, and Alex had been so distant. It wasn't a happy time for Kara and she was longing for family, for a sense of home, and in desperation she reached out to Kal-El. It had gone about as well as it usually did. Meaning it was awkward and stilted and left Kara wondering how she could have a stronger familial bond with Alex, a human who on the surface held nothing in common with her. She left the encounter with Kal questioning if it was her fault somehow, that she was still too alien, and she needed to adapt to him and his way of thinking. Suddenly it seemed all too obvious what she had to do and the next day she applied to Boothman. 

Lena was patiently waiting for a reply, looking at her with tender understanding, and Kara sighed, holding her closer. Rubbing her cheek against Lena's and breathing in the heady scent of her perfume, Kara wondered how much Lex told her about Kal. The easiest way to find out would be to simply ask. "Lena," Kara began, "what did Lex tell you about Superman? Do you know..." 

"That he's Clark Kent?" Lena offered wryly. "I found out during the height of his obsession." She paused, worrying her bottom lip and murmured, "He doesn't know about you. Who you really are, I mean to say. Somehow Superman was able to keep you suitably well hidden." 

Kara couldn't help but scoff at this and Lena gazed at her with concern, taking in the upset pull to Kara's mouth and the sadness in her eyes. "That wasn't by design," said Kara bitterly. "Kal left me with the Danvers when I first landed. I was only thirteen at the time and part of me can understand that he wasn't equipped to care for a young girl but I had been sent to care for him. I got into that pod fully prepared to spend my life protecting and raising him and when I arrived he just..."

Her face fell at the memory of him depositing her on the Danvers doorstep. In the long run it had been for the best. After all, Kara had gotten Alex out of it and that was worth everything. That didn't mean it wasn't painful, being abandoned by her last connection to Krypton almost immediately upon landing on a foreign world. She was soon brought out of her melancholy thoughts by Lena's gentle touch. "Oh my darling,” Lena whispered, her voice thick with emotion. “I’m so very sorry.”

Allowing herself to find shelter in Lena’s arms, Kara released a shaky breath, holding the tears back until she could lift her head and lose herself in the caress of Lena's lips. They parted only when Kara managed to calm herself, releasing the last remnants of the loneliness that clung to her early days on Earth.

"I've never felt close to him," Kara confessed brokenly. "Alex has always been more family to me than Kal and I hate that..." Kara swallowed her sorrow and wondered why it turned out this way. Even now she wasn't as close to Clark as she wanted and she had no idea how to fix that. Part of her realized it wasn't up to her anymore. If things were to improve it had to come from him too. Relationships should be about equity and she couldn't forever chase after him for a relationship. Seeing the love and concern on Lena’s face, Kara knew she had so many more important people in her life. Ones who made time for her, who cared endlessly, and gave her everything they had day in and day out. "At first I went to Boothman because of him. I thought we could become closer if I understood him better. Part of that was his job." 

"We didn't have journalists on Krypton," Kara explained. "I didn't understand what Kal did at first. Alex had to explain it to me and even after spending years on Earth and graduating from B.I.T. I don't think I completely grasped it. That's why I decided to study journalism in the beginning. It was an attempt to understand what Kal chose to devote part of his life towards. Then, as time went on, it became something else." Kara sighed heavily, finding comfort in running her hands along Lena's sides, taking in the curves and valleys of her body, resting her hands on the bare skin at the small of her back. "My Aunt Astra was arrested for trying to inform the citizens about Krypton's fate. The council thought it would create chaos and panic if the populous knew but Astra believed it was the right thing to do. That Kryptonians should know their planet was dying and there was an imminent threat upon them. After some months at Boothman, learning about journalism and its role on Earth, I realized that if we had people fulfilling that job on Krypton more of us would have survived. If Astra had somewhere to go with her information, people who would speak the truth and inform our citizens, then there would have been pressure on the council to act. Some sort of evacuation plan would have been created but instead my people perished because of their hubris."

"It's a worthy profession," said Kara quietly, "but I never felt completely at home in it. Until now. Snapper did me a huge favor, telling me about the open position at the Tribune. I can write about what I love and explain to people why they should care about this discovery or that advancement. And maybe," she said this in something in a whisper, "I can prevent what happened on Krypton from ever happening on Earth. If only by keeping people more informed when it comes to the truth about their own planet." Thinking of Astra and their conflict, how her aunt's heart had been in the right place but her methods were far too extreme, Kara hoped her work could serve as some small tribute to her. Lena pressed a kiss to her cheek and Kara sighed at the sensation, leaning into her touch, and found a degree of solace. "Thank you," she said ardently, "for listening."

"Kara," Lena said her name with loving emphasis, "you never have to thank me for that."

"I don't have a lot of people who know everything about me," Kara revealed, thinking about her relatively small circle of family and friends. "And even with them, there are parts of me that I don't feel comfortable sharing. It's not like that with you," said Kara breathlessly, a little astounded by how easily everything came with Lena. A lot of what she just spoke about were things Kara had kept hidden away. Feelings she didn't like to discuss or even think of but they all came pouring out of her simply because Lena asked. And it wasn't like Winn or James didn't ask. They did but Kara couldn't let herself talk about it with them. Even with Alex it was difficult.

But with Lena... 

Unable to properly verbalize everything she was feeling, Kara settled for kissing Lena slow and deep, trying to express her emotions that way. It appeared to work, if Lena's reaction was anything to go by. Lena held Kara tight, moaning into her kisses and gasping when they parted. "You can tell me everything," Lena said in husky tones, resting her forehead against Kara's. "Anything you want and whatever you feel ready to share. I never want you to hide yourself from me, Kara." 

"You'll do the same?" asked Kara fervently, not wanting this to only be about her, well aware of Lena's tendency to bury away her own feelings. "I want that for both of us, Lena. I know you haven't had a lot of people you could trust because of your family and how people can judge you because of them. I want you to feel safe with me and know that I'll always be there for you, no matter what," said Kara passionately, thinking about all those times she was warned to stay away from Lena because of the Luthors. How she had ignored every single warning and was endlessly grateful for that instinct, especially now.

"It's hard for me," Lena confessed quietly, ducking her head and playing with the collar of Kara's shirt. "For so long the only person I could trust was Lex and then he..." Lena trailed off and released a shuddering sigh, making Kara frown and push a lock of hair from her eyes. Gazing up at Kara with wide and almost pleading green eyes, Lena said, "I trust you, Kara, please know that. You've done so much for me and you've had faith in me even when people told you not to but with how I was raised..." She closed her eyes and muttered, "I sometimes can't believe it. You caring for me seems to good to be true after everything I was always told about myself."  

An unspoken rage vibrating in her body, Kara willed herself to calm down. Anger wasn't what Lena needed, she needed love and understanding. Everything she had seemingly been denied for a good portion of her life. "It's all right," Kara murmured, kissing Lena in a tender reassurance. "Just know that I'm here, okay? Anytime and always." At this, Lena nodded shakily and Kara tipped Lena’s chin up until their eyes met. "And please, don't ever believe what they told you, Lena. You are good enough, you are so wonderful and kind. Never doubt how much you mean to me," Kara finished emphatically. 

"Kara," Lena said her name like a prayer before kissing her. 

After that, nothing more was said for a very long time. Which was entirely fine with both of women. 

\---

It was disconcerting, Kara realized, watching a playback of her and J'onn interacting with him looking like an approximation of her. Of course, J'onn made himself taller than Kara, more muscular, and his nose was straighter and that scar by her eyebrow was missing. They looked similar but not in an incredibly noticeable way. That wasn't what was strange to Kara though. It was watching J'onn trying to imitate her stance and how she expressed herself. The voice had been lowered so they sounded different but it was odd and reminded Kara of the uncanny valley phenomena. Except J'onn wasn't a robot and Kara wasn't revolted she was just... thrown off by his version of herself. 

"I don't know," said Kara, squinting and tilting her head, looking to Alex for help. Waving at the monitor, she asked, "What do you think?" 

"You're too stiff," said Alex bluntly, nodding at J'onn who hovered behind them, looking like his usual Hank Henshaw persona. "You're arms are folded too much and you shouldn't put them on your hips all of the time. Kara doesn't do that constantly when she's Supergirl, only when she's trying to be intimidating or inspiring." 

"Trying to be?" remarked Kara with a good deal of offense. 

"You know what I mean," Alex dismissed, bumping her hip against Kara’s. "Also," said Alex thoughtfully, studying the video closer. "You need to figure out how to look friendlier." Alex hooked her thumb at Kara and said, "She always looks happy to see everyone. You? Not so much." 

"I thought we needed a noticeable difference between Kara and her Supergirl identity," said J'onn, sounding a bit exasperated. "How can we both be that happy?" 

"Happier then," said Alex, nodding her head. "You don't need to be Kara level friendly but friendlier than this," she gestured at the video. 

J'onn looked thoroughly put out by this explanation and started to reply but found himself approached by one of the agents. He was drawn away by their conversation, leaving Alex and Kara alone with the video. Looking amused, Alex focused on Kara and asked, "You start filming for the episode soon, right? You excited?" 

"In two weeks," confirmed Kara, rocking back on her feet. "I can't wait! I'm trying to work out all my ideas. I feel bad, making J'onn prep for so many topics. I'm trying to figure out which would be the best ones to talk about. Lena's helping me," Kara revealed this almost shyly. 

There was a pause as Alex considered Kara for a long moment then she said, "You told her then." 

"Yes," said Kara, a certain nervous quality to her voice. Observing Alex's veiled gaze and cursing how her sister was altogether too talented at hiding her feelings, Kara wrung her hands, really hoping this would turn out how she wanted. "I had to tell Lena. We're dating." 

Blinking at this, Alex shook her head and formed a wry smile. "I thought you liked her," Alex revealed slowly, "but I couldn't tell for sure." She shrugged and formed a teasing expression as she drawled, "It could've been just another one of your endless women in power crushes." 

"My what?" demanded Kara, flushing red. 

"Women in power crushes," Alex repeated, looking supremely amused by Kara's reaction. "Come on, Kara," she laughed at her sister's outrage. "Are you really going to try and deny it? I've got years worth of evidence." Ticking her fingers off as she spoke, Alex went on, "Agent Francis, Professor Akintola, Cat Grant, Lucy Lane, President Marsdin--" 

"Alex, stop it!" hissed Kara, covering her sister's mouth with her hand. Alex arched an eyebrow in humorous observation at this. "I admire them, that's all," said Kara almost sternly as she lowered her hand and Alex smirked in response.  

"Really?" asked Alex playfully, retrieving her phone and holding it up. "Then I shouldn't tweet Lena to see what she thinks?"

"Alex, no!" Kara shrieked, making a grab for Alex's phone who laughed and dodged her sister's attempts to confiscate it. 

"Okay, okay," said Alex through her laughter, putting her phone away. "I won't tell your girlfriend about your women in power crushes. Even if it worked in her favor." 

“If this is what you accepting my relationship is like I don’t know if I want it,” Kara grumped, folding her arms over her chest. Unconsciously adopting her intimidating pose in the process. Too bad for Kara it didn’t work in the slightest on Alex. 

Alex grinned at this then her expression shifted, becoming more serious and for Kara it was always startling to see this change in her sister. She could so easily go from goofing around to utterly solemn and it reminded Kara starkly of all the things Alex had sacrificed in an attempt to protect her. Kara had to hide out of a need for self-protection and Alex had become a part of that due to their relationship. Yes, Alex was never the most open person in the world but she became so much more closed off due to her desire to keep Kara safe. It created a strange dichotomy in her sister, between who Alex really was and who she had forced herself to become. This was most evident in their private time together as Kara was one of the few Alex trusted to see both sides to her personality. Still, Kara never quite got used to witnessing the change. 

“Kara,” Alex said her name in that endlessly caring way she had. The one that always served as a reminder why Kara would travel into the unknown depths of a black hole if it meant rescuing Alex. “I’m happy for you,” she continued in a solemn inference, reaching out to hold Kara’s hands, squeezing them for emphasis. “Lena’s never been able to hide her feelings with you and you deserve that. Somebody who loves you so much they couldn’t ever hide it, even if they wanted to.” Forming the lopsided smile which always signaled, to Kara at least, an Alex who was relaxed and in good humor, Alex playfully bopped Kara on the nose. “In other words,” Alex drawled, “big sis approves.” 

Bursting with happiness, Kara wrapped Alex up in a hug, laughing at Alex’s exasperated groan. “This doesn’t mean you’ve got a license to tease me about Lena,” Kara warned, doing her level best to be stern and knowing somehow she was failing. “I mean it! And don’t you dare go spouting to Lena about this Kara gets crushes on women in power idea you've got. She’s getting to be as bad as you.” Pausing at this, Kara contemplated why the women who cared for her best had an uncontrollable urge to tease her. Kara suspected it probably had to do with them finding the expressions she made hilarious or her embarrassment adorable. 

She would never really wish to change it though. Alex and Lena were serious people that held themselves to unnaturally high standards. The fact that they both felt comfortable allowing those self-enforced expectations fall away enough to be playful with her sent Kara a clear signal of how close their relationships were. It made Kara feel blessed to have that level of trust from them both but she strongly suspected they would soon be teaming up in their mission to tease her. 

Something Kara would happily suffer through if it helped Alex and Lena become closer. 

\--- 

During her interview with Tamecia Navarro, head of the newly created  Environmental Collaboration Office for Mayor Flores, Kara was overwhelmed by thoughts of Astra. The enthusiasm and energy behind this project was everything Astra that wanted for Earth. An acknowledgement of the mistakes made and a focus on correcting them to create a better future. She wished her aunt had focused on the good that could be found in humanity instead of the ill, the potential of the species to learn and adapt. So many things could have been different if she had. In the meantime though, it made Kara all the more determined to learn as much about ECO and its mission as possible.  

"One of our most exciting plans is for urban farming," Tamecia remarked, handing Kara a thick packet filled with photos of numerous vacant lots and severely dilapidated industrial buildings. "As you know, National City once had a significant manufacturing industry that has long since abandoned us. Due to this, there are countless areas of the city which many consider a blight. Land that seemingly has no use. However," Tamecia smiled brightly, nodding to the paperwork Kara was gazing at which outlined the urban farming goals, "that should never be the case. Especially in a city as vibrant as this one with a rapidly growing population." 

"These aren't neighborhood gardens," said Kara, taking in the plans. 

"A small amount would be," allowed Tamecia, "but we would prefer to focus our attention on creating sustainable neighborhood based farms. Where the produce would be grown next to the people purchasing it. That way the citizens of National City could purchase fresh fruit and vegetables without paying an absurd mark up. Most people simply don't have the time to put into maintaining a neighborhood garden. They work two or three jobs trying to make ends meet and we think giving them a healthy and affordable option for produce would be an enormous help." 

"You have farmers already?" Kara questioned curiously, flipping through the pages, studying the various tax breaks and incentives for anyone interested in the program. 

"Three so far," said Tamecia, beaming and stepping closer to point Kara to a page which included contact information for the three farmers. "Antwoine Merchant, Cissy Stevens, and Wendell Huang. We would love it if you took the chance to speak with them about the program. The more attention we can get for this the better. Antwoine has been part of several urban farming programs and has made an incredible success out of it. We're hoping that the more interest we generate in this idea the more people will look into this as a viable career option. Antwoine has agreed to be a mentor to anyone wanting to explore this option." 

"I see there's a grant involved involved as well," said Kara thoughtfully. "Can anyone apply for this? I'm assuming since you have Mr. Merchant set up as a mentor, you're focusing on drawing in people who might not have any experience with this line of work." 

"It's not necessarily a focus but we realize National City being who she is, we're not going to find a lot of farmers here," said Tamecia wryly. "We just want to make certain that anyone who might think this is a great opportunity isn't discouraged by their lack of knowledge. This should be an option for anyone who has the motivation and interest." 

"You've streamlined the ordinances and made the application process a lot simpler," Kara complimented, adjusting her glasses. "I looked through previous permit applications from the city and it wasn't nearly as simple. Is this something that's going to carry over for all your programs? Including the one for the construction of green buildings?"

Tamecia nodded eagerly and pointed to some pages towards the back of the packet. "We're calling it the Green Permit Program. Basically, anything involved as a part of the ECO initiative will be noticeably easier in terms of dealing with bureaucratic red tape." She laughed and added, "Mayor Flores calls it going green to get rid of the red menace. I realize some business owners might think this isn't fair but businesses can be slow to change unless you give them a good reason. I think giving qualifying projects expedited permits and even a reduction of permit fees is a decent way to encourage that."

"They have to earn a LEED certification," Kara was pleased to note. It would keep less scrupulous people from trying to take advantage of the tax breaks.

"Yes, to ensure sustainable building practices," said Tamecia seriously. "Any new buildings or significant renovations should be part of the LEED gold standard. It will help National City enormously on cutting down on energy costs and put us on the map as an environmental leader." 

"I wanted to ask you about the rumors involving an update to the metro," said Kara, placing the packet down to ready her notebook and pen. "Is it going to be a part of this program? Public transportation is an easy solution to reduce the amount of pollution caused by cars. It can also help with the beautification of a city by reducing the amount of vehicles on the road and nobody likes traffic jams," Kara said wryly, altogether glad she got to skip that daily headache due to her powers.

"I think Mayor Flores is well aware, as is anyone who lives in National City, about our problems with traffic," said Tamecia humorously. "I wouldn't be privy to any plans involving the metro system. That's under the jurisdiction of Transit Authority. However, I will say if any new construction was to occur, I would highly encourage it to fall within ECO's green initiative for National City."

Nodding at this, Kara continued the interview and the more Kara learned the more impressed she became. Nearing the end of their appointment, Tamecia revealed that she was one of Kara's newest followers, helping bring her closer and closer to the 100,000 mark on Twitter. "It's because of my kids," Tamecia revealed, shaking her head. "My son Alfonso adores you, he thinks it's fucking sweet," Tamecia air quoted around these words with motherly affection, "that you help kids with their homework. He also says you explain things in a way he can easily understand, unlike his lame teachers at Wesley Dodds High." 

"Oh no," said Kara, her eyes wide although she laughed in response, "too boring for him?"

"Too much reading and not enough discussion, I suspect," revealed Tamecia with a shrug. "He's never been the greatest at reading comprehension. Alfonso does far better with visual or verbal learning. Too bad his current science teacher is a bit too fond of the books. My daughter Odaliz though," Tamecia whipped out her phone to show Kara a picture of a petite girl around the age of ten or eleven who was clearly at a science fair. "She's all about the books and she loves you too. Mostly because of how you talk a lot about space and aliens. There's nothing as interesting as that to her these days. I think she's making plans to be the first person on Mars," said Tamecia fondly. 

"The first human at least," said Kara unthinkingly and Tamecia looked perplexed. Clearing her throat and shifting her weight from foot to foot, Kara thought rapidly about J'onn and M'gann and their exposure to the world as a whole. Surely people knew about Martians, didn't they? I mean, they saw them in their natural forms, there had been pictures... there's no way she just accidentally outed them as a species. At least that's what Kara desperately hoped. "Mars was actually populated at one time by two different species. Green and White Martians," Kara revealed slowly. Tamecia's eyes got wider by the second and Kara knew she should probably stop talking but her mouth had formed a mind of its own and she continued, "You've seen pictures of a green alien flying around National City? That's a Green Martian."

"Odaliz is going to lose her mind when I tell her this," said Tamecia with amazement. "She'll be so excited, she already adores Supergirl, but to know that friend of hers who helps her sometimes is a Martian?" Tamecia laughed, shaking her head, "I'm about to hear nothing but how cool it would be to explore Martian cities for months." 

"The cities, along with what was once Martian civilization, are gone unfortunately," said Kara sadly. "There was a war, similar to World War II, and the White Martians decimated the Green Martians into near extinction." 

There was a long moment and Tamecia looked utterly astounded, then she asked, "How do you know all this?"

"I work with alien refugees," said Kara quickly, grateful that Alex made her memorize countless believable explanations when it came to Kara's knowledge on aliens. It was part of her sister's paranoia with keeping her identity a secret and also Alex's disbelief that Kara could effectively hide it anyway. Kara was usually insulted by Alex's assumption but during moments like this she was just glad Alex was her sister and was queen of next level planning.

"Really?" said Tamecia, blinking as she considered this. "I know we have a growing alien population, something Mayor Flores is happy about. Supergirl has done some work in that area, I believe. Is that where you got involved? Through reporting on her?" 

"Yes, exactly!" Kara exclaimed, pointing at Tamecia and laughing nervously. 

"You should talk about aliens more on your Twitter," said Tamecia. "I'm sure a lot of kids are like Odaliz and are really interested in them." 

"I've actually got plans to do that on YouTube," said Kara shyly, thinking of the segment which was set to film in a week. She had finally worked out a script and was currently doing daily rehearsals with J'onn to get everything down perfectly. "I've been invited to film a video with the Question & Learn channel." 

"Congratulations! Odaliz and Alfonso love that show," Tamecia divulged with enthusiasm. "They do a wonderful job explaining all their topics." 

"They really do," Kara agreed, thinking about all the videos she'd watched from them in preparation for filming. "I hope I can live up to their standard. I'm kind of nervous, to be honest. It's such a big channel with so many subscribers."

"Ms. Danvers," said Tamecia slowly, looking at her with consideration. "I know you're already writing an article about ECO and our plans but would you maybe be interested in doing something more? You've got a lot of younger followers on Twitter who love the way you talk about science and we have a contest planned as part of our green initiative. It's for local high school students. Each school forms a team and comes up with a way to help National City become more environmentally friendly then they create a proposal for putting it into action. Whichever team wins we were planning on giving an award, presented by the Mayor, and a cash prize along with the promise to research their idea to see if it can be implemented. Would you be interested in going to the schools and speaking about it? I think you could really get the kids interested in the contest." 

"You want me to talk to them?" asked Kara, more than a little flattered and in a bit of disbelief. 

"If you were willing," said Tamecia immediately. "I really believe you could help raise the profile on this contest which would be fantastic for our office."

Pausing to consider the offer, Kara didn't know if Tamecia was right, if she was the best person to help them get students interested but it sounded incredibly fun. And it was just the sort of thing that Astra would have loved. Which is why she agreed with a smile, causing Tamecia to beam and shake her hand before reaching for her phone, wanting to call in a colleague in so they could discuss how to best arrange Kara's involvement. 

\--- 

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _Starting this week I'll be visiting high schools in National City to promote the Go Green Contest for @NatCityECO! Look for me in science classrooms!_

 **_@TOPPPthat:_ ** _@karadanvers really?! whats the contest about? besides green stuff obvs_  

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@TOPPPthat @NatCityECO was created as part of a new environmental initiative to make National City more eco-friendly. 1/3_  

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@TOPPPthat The contest is your chance to suggest ways to change National City for the better! What would you like? 2/3_  

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@TOPPPthat More green energy, additional parks, or maybe alternate transportation? Make a proposal for @HeidiFlores and enter the contest! 3/3_  

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _how does @karadanvers make all homework seem cool_

 **_@TOPPPthat:_ ** _@yolosolo righttttttt??? @karadanvers got mad skilz_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@TOPPPthat @yolosolo It's not homework! This is completely voluntary although I think some teachers might count it as extra credit. 1/2_  

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@TOPPPthat @yolosolo Besides, isn't it kind of cool that you can get @HeidiFlores to listen to your ideas? That's our Mayor! 2/2_

 ** _@BeeeeeZZ:_ ** _@karadanvers UNFAIR. what about us who arent west coast is best coast?_

 **_@CrisCrossed:_ ** _@BeeeeeZZ @karadanvers Has got no love for Metropolis I guess_

 **_@BeeeeeZZ:_ ** _@CrisCrossed sucks becaus id probably pay attention if @karadanvers was in our science class_

 **_@CrisCrossed:_ ** _@karadanvers He lies. Don't trust @BeeeeeZZ_  

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@BeeeeeZZ I'm sorry! I live in National City. I do love Metropolis though. I have family there. @CrisCrossed be nice to your friends!_

 **_@BeeeeeZZ:_ ** _@CrisCrossed HAHAHA @karadanvers told u to be nice to me_  

 **_@winningschott:_ ** _@karadanvers They have you visiting high schoolers now? Is this a good idea?_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers I'll be entering! I can't wait to see you at Vanguard Magnet High School!_  

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@winningschott Leave my sister alone and go back to work._  

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@damnvers Thank you. I was about to say something similar. @winningschott What is wrong with @karadanvers visiting high schools? She would be a wonderful teacher._

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@LenaLuthor If she taught us you would've been hot for teacher, huh?_  

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy Stop being insufferable, Ted._  

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@LenaLuthor That's not a no. Hellooooo? Shippers? I've seen you! Where are you to help me out here._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy I'm ignoring you now._  

 **_@NotAnyAmy:_ ** _@korduroy ARE THEY A COUPLE????_

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@NotAnyAmy If it walks like a duck and flirts like two ladies in love what do you think._

 **_@wellhellbelle:_ ** _@NotAnyAmy I think @korduroy just gave us confirmation._

 **_@NotAnyAmy:_ ** _@wellhellbelle HOLY SHIT!!!!_

 **_@Cleptou:_ ** _This is the greatest day. Thank you @korduroy for telling us what we all suspected. Lena too smitten for it to be otherwise._

 **_@vixie:_ ** _@Cleptou I hope he's not just messing with us. Lena looks so happy with Kara. I want it to be real for Lena's sake more than anything._

 **_@wellhellbelle:_ ** _Lena is totally into Kara._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _To anyone feeling sad they can't see me speak about the Go Green Contest for @NatCityECO don't worry! 1/2_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _I'll be appearing on the @QuestionLearn channel very soon. Please look for it! 2/2_

The last tweets were her attempt to bring some sort of order to the conversation. She didn't know how her announcement about the Go Green Contest had led towards commentary about her relationship with Lena. Actually, that was a lie. It was mostly Ted's fault and partially Lena's effusive nature. The former was annoying and the latter made Kara feel incredibly loved. Which is why she quickly texted both individuals. Scolding Ted and thanking Lena and hoping maybe this would blow over. 

Although she knew the likelihood of that was slim. Especially since Lena had almost 750,000 followers on Twitter and Kara kept climbing closer to 100,000. Then there was the fact that apparently they had shippers? Something that, honestly, Kara didn't know how to feel about.

\---

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _Please check out my video at the @QuestionLearn channel where Supergirl and I discuss Krypton!_ [ _http://bit.ly/1GZ6yDQ_ ](http://bit.ly/1GZ6yDQ)

The process for making the video had taken over a month. First Kara had to figure out what she felt comfortable sharing with the world when it came to Krypton, write a script, and then there were the rehearsals so J'onn could learn how to be a more realistic fake version of her and finally there was filming. That last portion had taken five days as Kara and J'onn didn't have the most regular schedules. Luckily the creators at Question & Learn were incredibly understanding and generous with their time.

In the end, it was all worth it as Kara got to make something she was incredibly proud of. 

Question & Learn had a certain style to their videos that Kara had to adapt to. While all their videos had hosts, they also featured a good deal of beautiful animation which was shown on screen as a visual aid for explaining various concepts. It made the content incredibly engaging and Kara recognized this was why they had such a large audience. In their videos they were able to make very complex topics easy to comprehend using this method. That being so, there were animations done for Krypton that J'onn, in the guise of Kara, had to approve and it was painful but at the same time cathartic to see her world again. Even if it was a facsimile.

The video opened with Kara doing an introduction, explaining who she was and her education/work background, and then she brought out J'onn. He was still rather uneasy and nowhere near as friendly as Kara but she and Alex deemed it acceptable enough to fool the masses. Kara thanked J'onn for joining her and then prompted him by asking what he would like to speak about. This is where J'onn surprised Kara with the sudden emergence of some acting chops.

"I want to talk about Krypton," said J'onn softly, an undeniable sadness in his gaze and Kara realized he was thinking about Mars. While what happened to their worlds was very different the result was the same. The loss of their homes and their people. It was something that would always serve as a bond between them. "After we discussed the Environmental Collaboration Office in National City and their efforts to educate the public, it left me wanting to share the story of my world." J'onn focused on the camera, speaking directly to the viewer as he said, "Krypton was ultimately destroyed by a lack of respect for the planet and its environment. We mined the core of Krypton in order tomaintain our energy supply but in the process we created severe geological disturbances." 

At this point, an animation went up as J'onn and Kara spoke, working as a visual accompaniment to their explanation. Showing the mining done over the centuries and the instability it caused which then led to the destabilization of the planet, causing it to finally break apart. Kara giving commentary while the animation was playing. 

When it was finished, J'onn turned to Kara and said, "The destruction wasn't the worst part. It was the fact my people didn't know it was coming. We had experienced quakes but the destabilization of the core wasn't widely known. Our council, which served as the planetary leadership, kept the few scientists that spoke out about their concerns from going to the people. The brave Kryptonians that tried to tell our citizens were arrested and imprisoned for treason. That's why hardly any Kryptonians escaped the planet's destruction. They didn't know it was even a possibility because their government hid it from them."  

J'onn went on to speak about his love of Earth and how much his adopted world meant to him. How he wanted, more than anything, to ensure it escaped Krypton's fate. He reassured the viewers they were nowhere in the same position as Krypton but it was important to realize the state of their planet. Because if they ignored or denied it then they could end up with the same result. Something that J'onn never wanted to see happen.

After this, Kara led them towards more light hearted topics. Speaking about the difference in Krypton and Earth's suns, their gravity, and the different animals that inhabited their worlds. J'onn even managed to do a decent impression of Kara's sheer joy at the existence of birds as they had long gone extinct on Krypton during her own childhood. Eventually bringing them into the discussion of how all Kryptonians were born to have a purpose and their existence was almost pre-determined.

"It isn't like that on Earth," said J'onn, giving another suitable impersonation of Kara's sense of wonder. "There's an innate freedom to much of the life on this world. While circumstances like where you are born, your wealth, and family greatly influence your life the outcome isn't always guaranteed. Humans aren't programmed to do one thing and one thing only. They can decide much of their own path in life and I love that enormously about this planet."

The video ended with Kara and J'onn speaking over another bright and happy animation that displayed a variety of aliens that were currently residing on Earth. All of which were species that had already been publicized and were active in the current alien rights community. Giving tidbits of information about all the different aliens and their home planets, including some reasons why they might have left them and traveled to Earth. They closed with an ode to Earth and how it was part of a much larger universe. 

 **_@QuestionLearn:_ ** _New video upload!_ [ _http://bit.ly/1Q9robm_ ](http://bit.ly/1Q9robm) _Welcome @karadanvers to the Q &L family by watching. She'll be doing monthly science videos for us! This first one is SUPER. _

**_@georgeyporgey:_ ** _@QuestionLearn @karadanvers WTF you guys got Supergirl!!!!!!_  

 **_@1Supergirl1:_ ** _@QuestionLearn @karadanvers This is the best. Supergirl and Superman never talk about Krypton. Thank you for making this and THANK YOU SUPERGIRL. Earth loves you!_

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _@karadanvers I'm a little perturbed getting scooped like this. Although it's the fault of @nctribune for not having a YouTube channel I suppose. Good work._  

 **_@cosmicboy:_ ** _@QuestionLearn @karadanvers As a Braalian thank you for this video. It's nice to see Supergirl speaking about what it means to be an alien refugee on Earth._  

 **_@JayNa:_ ** _@cosmicboy I agree completely. Exorian here. Thank you Supergirl and thank you @karadanvers @QuestionLearn for having the courage to make this._  

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers You continue to inspire me. This was great. I can't wait to show you our submission to @NatCityECO contest. I hope we do you and Supergirl proud._  

 **_@Halvaaar:_ ** _@karadanvers Fucking awesome! Are you going to have more videos on space and aliens? That would be great! I'd love to learn more stuff._  

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers you are my idol girl @QuestionLearn you better keep her around i'll watch all her vids guaranteed_

 **_@profshurrab:_ ** _@karadanvers Astounding work. It's incredibly sobering to realize everything Supergirl has lost._  

 **_@WoopTheresLiz:_ ** _@QuestionLearn been a fan for years. this is the coolest shit you've done in a long time. @karadanvers you rock and so does Supergirl_  

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@karadanvers Beautifully done, as expected._  

 **_@wellhellbelle:_ ** _And there she is. Can't resist complimenting her girl._  

 **_@vixie:_ ** _@wellhellbelle Can you blame her? That was an awesome video. Kara deserves some love._

While Kara experienced two different instances of viral fame this was the most extreme yet. The video quickly hit over a million views in a matter of hours and was featured everywhere from online news outlets to the mainstream media. Her profile had risen to prominence, causing her to reach 100,000 Twitter followers and then some. The overall reaction to the video was incredibly positive and to Kara's surprise it wasn't all about Supergirl. A lot of the discussion around the video involved Earth taking in alien refugees and environmental concerns. There were also a great many people complimenting Kara's analysis of Krypton's destruction and how she celebrated the differences between the two planets which kept the video from retaining a grim tone.

She had even managed to snag a compliment and a phone call from her former boss. Cat wasn't kidding when she said she was perturbed that Kara did this on something distinctly not CatCo related but she was surprisingly supportive. Revealing she had read all of Kara's scientific articles and enjoyed them immensely. Cat ended the call with a promise to return to National City and a vague hint that, despite how it seemed, she was all too aware that Kara and Supergirl were indeed one and the same.

All of this left Kara thrilled at the response. She couldn't help but consider it an affirmation that there were people who would support the kind of work she was interested in doing. Which was a very powerful motivation for her to get right back to it.

\---

The posting of her YouTube video and the overnight fame it created would've normally been the highlight of Kara's week. Except it just happened to occur in the same week as her first formal date with Lena. They had gone out together, of course, as it had been nearly a month since they had first become a couple but they were casual dates. Usually for lunch or taking a stroll before heading back to one of their apartments. However, Lena had expressed the desire to see Kara, as she put it, dressed ethereally in an evening gown. The way she said this made Kara feel like all the blood had rushed to her face and she couldn't possibly refuse the request.

Not that she would ever want to in the first place.

Kara had dragged Alex out shopping for the occasion, cutting off any possible complaints by simply saying, "Valentine's Day with Maggie." That immediately snapped Alex's mouth shut and kept her from teasing Kara about her excited anxiety over this date. They wandered from store to store, none of them having a dress that Kara considered properly ethereal until Alex remarked that it's not the dress Lena probably finds ethereal. It's Kara in it. Suggesting that Kara should just buy whatever gown she liked the most and that would 100% turn out to be the ethereal masterpiece she thinks Lena is imagining. In the end, Kara followed Alex's advice and purchased a sleeveless white gown with a fitted top and flowing bottom which was beautifully decorated like a water color painting of flowers. Alex approved of her choice, saying it was very Kara, whatever that meant, and reassuring her that Lena would definitely find her ethereal in it.

Currently Kara was contemplating her shoes. Trying to decide between the same style of ankle length gladiator sandals but in two different colors. Weighing the green versus yellow, Kara was leaning towards green when a familiar knock sounded on her door. Dropping both shoes, Kara released a squeak and grabbed the pair of yellow sandals, using her speed to put them on and flinging the door open. Lena was startled at the door's sudden opening, her hand pressed lightly against her chest as she released a breathless laugh. She was dressed in a classic black cocktail dress with an almost mesh top that somewhat allowed for the impression of nudity in between the black circular pattern that decorated it. Kara was dazed at the sight of her, taking in the elegant curl to Lena's hair and the red of her lips.

"Lena," said Kara reverently, unable to stop herself from continually taking in the sight of her. "You're gorgeous." 

Laughing again, Lena stepped forward, trapping the material of Kara's top between her forefinger and thumb in a casual caress. "Thank you, Kara," Lena murmured affectionately, raising herself up to deposit a light kiss on Kara's lips. "I understand you took my ethereal remark quite seriously. You've done a wondrous job fulfilling it."

"Alex told you," said Kara with an embarrassed groan.

"Only to let me know how very hard you worked on my behalf," said Lena warmly and Kara reddened further, looking off to one side. Lena's touch was oh so delicate on her face and it wasn't because of the difference in their strength. Despite knowing the full extent of her powers, Lena always touched her as if she was something precious, taking the utmost care and it made Kara feel incredibly loved. "Please don't be angry with her. She meant well and she was right." Lena's voice was low and inviting in Kara's ear, her breath warm on Kara's skin, making Kara shiver with desire as it dropped an octave. "You're what I find ethereal, my darling. Not what you wear."

Shifting her head to meet Lena's gaze, Kara swallowed nervously, taking in the raw and honest desire she saw there. Trembling when Lena's lips met her own in a kiss that confirmed everything Lena had just said. There was a tender veneration in the kiss that Kara had never experienced before. In a way it was almost like Lena was worshipping her and when they parted Kara was overwhelmed. Sensing this, Lena kissed her cheek softly and held her close, her hands moving in a comforting caress up and down her back. Kara wrapped Lena up her arms, burying her face in the crook of Lena's neck as she revealed in a husky murmur, "No one makes me feel like you do."

"Is that so?" asked Lena curiously, pushing a stray lock of hair from Kara's eyes. "And how do I make you feel, Ms. Danvers?"

"Valued," said Kara slowly, struggling to communicate everything Lena made her experience emotionally. "You're the first person I've been with who really knows me. Not just," Kara made a vague flying gesture, "but everything that means. How my culture has shaped who I am." 

"It's the same for me as well," Lena confessed. Her cheek gravitated into Kara's hand when it rose to touch her. "You see in me things that no one else ever has."

Moving forward, Kara drew Lena further into her arms, their kiss was clinging with need. There was a weight and promise to it. Of the future and all the potential happiness it could contain for them both. When they parted Lena chuckled softly and murmured, "We should get going. I have plans for you."

Plans apparently involved dinner at the Starry Skies restaurant several miles outside of National City that was attached to the Alan Scott Observatory. The observatory was part of Fateena Shurrab's Aerospace Center and boasted among the most powerful telescopes in the world. The food was delicious but it was the outdoor dining which granted an unfettered view of the night sky that was the real attraction. They were far from the bright lights of National City and were surrounded by the beauty of nature with the ocean several feet away. There was a peaceful romance about it all that charmed Kara thoroughly and she said as much to Lena who told her their evening wasn't over yet. 

They headed over to the Alan Scott Observatory where Lena spoke to security and they were soon greeted by Professor Javid Lanjwani, Kara's former advisor at B.I.T. who called her name with booming enthusiasm. "Kara Danvers!" Javid exclaimed, laughing and clasping her arms. "My favorite student!" Kara blushed at this and shook her head as he continued, "When Fateena told me of your meeting I was so pleased. You're meant to be in science. It's rare to encounter a mind such as yours." 

"I agree wholly," said Lena happily, her arm firmly hooked in Kara's, smiling up at her.

"Lena Luthor," Javid acknowledged with a bit of awe, taking in their positions with a twinkle in her eyes. He leaned closer and said to Kara under his breath, "I suspected you would favor someone who matched your intelligence. It's rewarding to see confirmation."

"Professor!" Kara hissed as she turned bright red. Why did everyone feel an irresistible urge to tease her anyway?

Laughing heartily, Javid turned on his heel and waved at them to follow after him. "Come," he encouraged, "let me show you what you're really here for."

They followed after him until they were brought into a massive room and in front of them was the observatory's latest telescope. "We've been studying the Corvus constellation," Javid revealed, beaming as Kara stepped closer. "Ms. Luthor contacted us, suggesting you might have an interest in seeing one its stars." 

Kara knew exactly the star he was referencing. They called it LHS 2520 but to her people it was Rao. The life bringer and their god. Taking a shaky step forward, Kara distantly listened to Professor Lanjwani as he explained how the telescope operated and then there it was. Rao was large and shining bright on the screen in front of them, glorious and alive. It was all she could do to keep the tears from falling as Javid excused himself, leaving Kara alone with Lena.

"It's beautiful, Kara," said Lena softly, an arm going around Kara's waist as she leaned into her.

"Lena," Kara said her name in shaky tones, feeling overcome as she looked at Rao, "how?"

"After we spoke about Krypton and you told me how Rao had recently been 'discovered' by astronomers, I looked into it further," said Lena quietly. "I learned your friends at the Aerospace Center were studying the constellation it resides in."

Nodding her head, Kara swallowed the lump in her throat and moved closer to the screen. "These images must be over seventy years old," she murmured. 

"Is it all right that I did this?" Lena questioned hesitantly, her hand lingering on the small of Kara's back. "Perhaps I should have asked first--" 

"Lena, no," said Kara emphatically, turning to face her. The tears finally escaped her eyes and she sighed when she felt Lena wipe them away. Turning her head and pressing a kiss onto Lena's palm, she murmured, "It might hurt but it's worth it to see Rao again. I never thought I would." 

"The Professor told me he can give us pictures of Rao if we like," said Lena quietly. "Should I get them now and give you some time alone?" 

"If you wouldn't mind," said Kara, worrying that Lena might see this as a rejection, even if she made the offer. 

"Of course not," Lena replied and she kissed Kara, soft and sweet and oh so loving before she left.

Alone with the image of Rao and taking in the sight of its majesty for the first time in years, Kara closed her eyes and steadied her mind. Then she uttered the most ancient and holy of prayers to Rao as she opened her eyes and gazed upon it. Scarcely able to believe she was able to do this while looking at her god again. 

Distinctly aware it was all because of Lena. 

\---

Kara didn't want to leave Lena that night and she said as much when they returned to the car. Lena was wide eyed and breathless at this revelation. When Kara asked if that was okay, Lena quickly agreed. Moving towards Kara for a kiss that was languid in its desire and left them both aching. One kiss led to another and Lena had yet to start the car when suddenly, Kara's stomach made itself known, growling loudly. As delicious as the food was at Starry Skies it wasn't enough to satisfy a hungry Kryptonian. Lena laughed at the interruption while Kara blushed and complained about her biology, something Lena cut off with another kiss. Insisting they would stop by a grocery store on the way back to Lena's penthouse, wagering that she wouldn't have enough food to appease Kara's appetite after Lena was through with her.

This caused Kara to kiss Lena ardently and tell her to start the car.

Laughing again, Lena returned to the highway and they were soon occupied with shopping in the nearest grocery store. Ignoring the curious looks at their formal attire and filling the shopping cart to the brim with food. All the while Lena noting which foods had the highest calorie count or the most amount of protein. Seemingly very concerned that Kara get the most out of every piece of food they were buying. When they reached the checkout, it was a fight to pay with Lena being somehow faster with her credit card, beaming triumphantly at Kara as she placed it in the card reader. Saying rather cheekily that she wanted to be the source of Kara's hunger so why not let her pay? 

By the time they reached Lena's penthouse and put all the fresh and frozen groceries away, Kara felt like she was practically vibrating with desire. The instant the last piece of food was in the freezer, Kara reached for Lena. Pulling her so Lena's back was flush to Kara's front as Kara pushed her hair aside and kissed her neck. 

"I love you," Kara confessed, taking in the scent of Lena's perfume and memorizing how their bodies felt pressed together.

She heard Lena gasp at this and then she was turning in Kara's arms, looking at Kara as if she was a miracle of some sort. Kara couldn't stand how surprised Lena was to hear this. That she seemed astounded Kara could love her and Kara tugged Lena forward and kissed her again. Kissed her with passionate devotion, trying to express through her touch everything she had just said. Moving her hands underneath Lena's thighs, lifting her up and smiling into their kisses as Lena laughed with delight, wrapping her legs around Kara's waist as Kara walked towards Lena's bedroom. Gently depositing her on the bed as she moved her kisses lower, sucking on the skin of her neck and trying her best to be mindful of not leaving any bruises. Though she suspected that might be impossible given her strength and Lena's pale skin. 

Lena's hands were cool on Kara's skin, moving swift and decisive, removing the last of Kara's clothing until they were naked. Skin against skin, Kara delighted in the soft sighs of passion and the way Lena's body trembled in Kara's wake. Kara did her level best to learn everything she could about Lena with her lips, fingers, and tongue. Wanting to know each and every part of Lena in order to pay homage as she deserved. When her path of kisses led down Lena's stomach, Kara paused, looking up for silent permission and Lena's hands tangled in her hair.

"Yes, Kara," Lena's voice was a throaty plea.

There was an intensity in Lena's words and in her expression and it captivated Kara, marveling that she was the cause of it. She carefully nudged Lena's legs apart and lowered her head, flattening her tongue and tasting Lena. Delighting in the hoarse cry of her name when she sucked on Lena's clit, flicking it with her tongue and smiling when the fingers buried in her hair squeezed violently. Moving her tongue with more speed and precision than any human could ever hope to achieve, her pace increasing when she felt Lena's hips try to lift off the bed to meet her touch. Kara slipped her hands underneath Lena's bottom and lifted her up, bringing her closer as she continued her exploration. And when Lena finally orgasmed, Kara felt it with everything she had. In her mouth, in her hands, and in her mind and it arrived with such overwhelming beauty that Kara wanted to cry but she felt as if she didn't have anymore tears.

Resting her head on the soft warmth of Lena's thighs, Kara didn't move until she felt Lena weakly tugging her upwards. Kara moved to accommodate her, smiling at the blissful satisfaction in her gaze. "My darling," said Lena in the barest of whispers, "I do love you."

Then Lena kissed Kara with avid detail, seeming intent on proving this. Which left them occupied for several hours until Kara's stomach intervened and suddenly that trip to the grocery store wasn't just Lena being effusive and overly attentive. It was Lena matching Alex when it came to next level Kara planning.

And really, what more could Kara want?

\---

The following day in middle of the afternoon was when they deigned to leave Lena's bed. This was mostly due to Kara's hunger and Lena's insistence that eating in bed wasn't preferable. They dressed casually in t-shirts and jeans, Kara donning clothing she'd abandoned at Lena's when she had to make a Supergirl quick change a week ago. Lena wore a shirt for B.I.T. alums which featured the school's unofficial mascot, Willis the Werewolf, reading a mathematics textbook and an old pair of jeans that Kara found wonderfully tight on her. Lena insisted on making lunch and was currently occupied with cooking several steaks while getting the toppings for some baked potatoes.

Kara was at the kitchen table, waiting to be fed as she had been warned away after a mishap with the chopping knives and Lena's kitchen counter. Honestly, it wasn't her fault that she forgot her strength when Lena was brushing up against her. Falling back into her usual habits, Kara retrieved her phone and opened Twitter. Blinking when she saw her mentions were through the roof. Eventually she traced it back to a picture of herself and Lena from last night posted by TMZ. 

They were leaving the grocery store, Kara pushing the cart with Lena walking in front of her. Smiling happily, both of them clearly smitten in their embrace, and Kara's chin rested on the top of Lena's head as Lena looked up at her adoringly. It was the most coupley picture Kara had ever seen of them and she was enamored by it. Then her eyes fell upon TMZ's headline: Lena Luthor Gets Touchy Feely With Blonde Gal Pal.

"Blonde gal pal?!" Kara read aloud with some degree of outrage. Rising to her feet, Kara turned her phone around towards Lena and said, "Lena! Look at this."  

Turning down the stovetop, Lena walked over to Kara and studied the post. Much to Kara's ire, she didn't seem offended, instead she chuckled. "They always post things like that, darling," said Lena. "Despite the fact I came out years ago some tabloids always conveniently forget the fact I exclusively date women."

"I know," said Kara peevishly, unwittingly exposing the fact she had looked up Lena's dating history. A good deal of which had been obsessively covered by the tabloids that did indeed like to imply Lena's romances were conveniently close friendships. "But they couldn't bother to find out my name at least?" Lena laughed at this and Kara folded her arms across her chest then muttered, "That's just lazy journalism."

"This isn't journalism at all," reminded Lena, handing the phone back to Kara. She then crossed around the kitchen table and hooked her fingers into the belt loops of Kara's jeans, tugging her forward until they were pressed together. Kissing Kara sweetly, Lena encouraged, "Why don't you tell them exactly who you are to me? I would adore that."  

That settled, Lena returned to the kitchen to finish cooking their lunch. Leaving Kara to stare at the post with a severe frown. Glancing up at her girlfriend, taking in the relaxed slope of her shoulders and the easy way she moved about the kitchen, Kara knew Lena was speaking the truth. That she wouldn't mind at all if Kara corrected them about their relationship status. Sitting down and a rising sense of determination filling her, Kara opened up a new tweet and considered her words.

**_@karadanvers:_ ** _@TMZ I'm not @LenaLuthor's 'blonde gal pal' I'm her girlfriend and my name is Kara Danvers. Basic facts should apply even to gossip sites._

**_@TMZ:_ ** _@karadanvers Mrrrrrrowww!!! Okay, down girl. We got you. Our bad. @LenaLuthor you've got a live one here._  

**_@LLFan:_ ** _@TMZ thank yooooooooooou for these pix!!! also @karadanvers you tell them_  

**_@Justee:_ ** _@TMZ Lena hasn't looked this happy in a long time. It's nice to get their romance confirmed. They're so cute! Ship name?_

**_@wellhellbelle:_ ** _@Justee I've been calling them #luvers in my head. You know because Luthor and Danvers plus sounds like lovers._

 **_@Justee:_ ** _@wellhellbelle I like it!!! #luvers it is_  

 **_@alice90:_ ** _@TMZ omg this day will go down in gay girl history @LenaLuthor is sooooo into @karadanvers I can't even #luvers_

 **_@bettynronnie:_ ** _@TMZ I'm glad @karadanvers told you off about "gal pals" bullshit. Please never use that again. #luvers_

 **_@xanadude:_ ** _@TMZ I know this was you trying to be scandalous but I'm overwhelmed by the cute. #luvers_

 **_@BeeeeeZZ:_ ** _@TMZ this iz not good for my incurable @karadanvers crush evn if im a straight boy_

 **_@sayitsammi:_ ** _@TMZ These pictures... oh my god. Just when I think my baby dyke crush on @LenaLuthor will go away she draws me back in. #luvers_

 ** _@vixie:_ ** _@sayitsammi All Millennial lesbigirls are doomed to crush on @LenaLuthor forever. At least it's an enjoyable fate. #luvers_

 **_@sayitsammi:_ ** _@vixie Such truth about Millennial gay girls and @LenaLuthor crushes being eternal. @karadanvers looks like she'll fill that role for the next generation. #luvers_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers Congrats on your relationship! You and @LenaLuthor look really happy!_

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _@TMZ Watch what you say about my employees. @karadanvers Why are you suddenly in the news so much? Well done putting the morons in their place. @LenaLuthor is a lovely girl._

 **_@GrantFAN:_ ** _@TMZ oh noooo you pissed off @CatGrant don't you know @karadanvers was her #1 assistant?????_

 **_@TMZ:_ ** _Don't be a hater @CatGrant! We're just trying to play cupid, Kitty Cat. We love #luvers_

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _@TMZ I will end you._  

 **_@marqueza:_ ** _@TMZ bwahhaaha!!! You're in it now!!! @CatGrant is a bad bitch_  

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@karadanvers @LenaLuthor Nice to see you're both admitting it finally. Kidding! You're my girls. Cheers! #luvers_

 **_@Cleptou:_ ** _Looks like you weren't leading us astray @korduroy. Thanks for that confirmation way back when. #luvers_

 **_@winningschott:_ ** _@karadanvers Why am I finding out who you date through @TMZ??? What happened to my BFF status?_

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@winningschott Looks like it got revoked._

 **_@winningschott:_ ** _@damnvers_

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@winningschott Don't use sad face emojis. You know you're family._

 **_@winningschott:_ ** _@damnvers_

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@winningschott I'm done talking to you._

**_@GeeSawyer:_ ** _Finally_ _@damnvers you can get back to more important things than your sister and her gf_  

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@GeeSawyer What's that?_

**_@GeeSawyer:_ ** _@damnvers I don't know. Seeing your gf?_

**_@damnvers:_ ** _@GeeSawyer Leaving asap._

Several hours later, when lunch had long been eaten and Kara was snug in Lena's bed, asleep in her arms, Lena reached for her phone. Making the second most retweeted post in this overwhelmingly active thread. 

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@TMZ_ _I hope this teaches you a lesson about proper research._ _@karadanvers_ _I love you, darling. I'm glad the world knows who you are to me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see things in the fic you like then post about them elsewhere, please give me credit. 
> 
> I'm putting Lena closer to Katie's age at 30. Which has her coming out in 2002. I'm doing this because as part of Generation X I know coming out at that time meant something different than it does now. It would be only five years after Ellen came out and would definitely result in Lena becoming a huge queer icon and lead to her having a gigantic fanbase. 
> 
> If the formatting is off and you saw the chapter delete then reappear it's because AO3 will show me the chapter as complete in preview then when I post it will show 10% of it. I don't know why this keeps happening and I've asked them about it but the bug persists. If anyone knows why please tell me.

The Go Green Contest had every sign of being a spectacular success, managing to gain the involvement of all the high schools in National City, and as a result Kara found a friend in the Mayor's office in Tamecia Navarro. One of the things that Kara found particularly rewarding was the response she got from the various science teachers that she met. Some of which kept in touch with her through emails or DMs on Twitter. Dvonte Campbell, the physics teacher for Vanguard Magnet High School, had been in contact with Kara ever since she visited for the contest. Recently he asked Kara in an email if she wouldn't mind coming in to give a special lecture on exoplanets as a discussion about them had emerged in class. Specifically, the question of how anyone could possibly figure out planets so far away actually existed.

Besides the now obvious evidence of aliens existing on Earth.

Kara happily agreed to visit his classroom, always excited to get to talk about space and distant worlds. Wanting more than anything, in some way, to help Earth arrive at a time where they might seriously focus on moving beyond their own planet and attempt to travel the stars as Kryptonians did. She didn't think it was right for her to do anything directly to aid in this development but indirectly? Like getting kids excited about the idea of exploring space and seeing far off planets? That was perfectly fine in Kara's book. More than fine, in fact. It was fantastic.

And so, Kara found herself standing in front of Dvonte's advanced physics class, fiddling with the dry erase marker in her hands. Despite talking to over twelve different high schools for the contest, Kara always found herself nervous at first. Needing to remind herself that she was an alien from a highly advanced planet and she was older than them. Which somehow meant, in Kara's mind at least, she shouldn't have anything to be nervous about. Too bad logic did nothing for her anxiety.

"Transit is one of the easiest ways to detect an exoplanet's presence," Kara began, tapping the marker against the palm of her hand. "It's basically tracking the pathway of a planet based upon the dimming of light due to its orbit. Imagine looking at a planet orbiting a star in a galaxy, far, far, away," the Star Wars reference was rewarded with a few chuckles and Kara grinned as a result, adjusting her glasses, "every so often the planet would pass in between you and its star and block some starlight. If this dimming keeps happening at a fairly regular and frequent pace you could infer the presence of the planet, even without seeing it." 

Turning around, Kara drew a straight line then curved it down into a u shape then brought it back up to form another straight line. "That's what looking at an exoplanet looks like when we're analyzing data from our telescopes. The amount of light from the star is graphed out and it always dips as a planet transits between it and us." Kara looked to the classroom and the altogether unexcited faces and gave a wry grin. "I know, right? It's not much of a view." 

"While we often can't see exoplanets the fact that we can prove their existence is incredible exciting," Kara continued, thinking of her youth on Krypton and whenever their ambassadors would return with information about a new world. How thrilling she found it and how she absorbed every last bit of information on the new planet she could find. "It gives us something to reach for, a goal for future exploration, and really makes you curious to know what's out there." Kara observed a group of students in the back of the class talking amongst themselves, seeming to be encouraging a girl who looked slightly younger than the group. Arching an eyebrow at this, Kara remarked, "It looks like you guys might have something you want to tell me. What's up?" 

"It's okay, Maisey," Dvonte stepped in, smiling at the girl who appeared to be at the center of the ruckus. "Ms. Danvers loves questions, don't you, Kara?" 

"Question & Learn," said Kara with an easy drawl, referencing the YouTube channel she was featured on. Hoping that these kids knew of it and holding up two fingers in a rock on gesture for whatever reason. Kara was pretty sure she was being a gigantic nerd again but the class laughed in response. 

At least her nerdiness seemed to relax Maisey, though her brown skin was heated in a blush. "Doesn't the transit method lead to a lot of false positives?" she asked.

"Bingo, you win a prize," said Kara, forming a finger gun at Maisey. "I don't know what kind of prize, but you win it," Kara continued, shrugging her shoulders and tucking her hands into the pockets of her pants and rocking back on her feet. "Astronomers, good ones anyway, always attempt to confirm any planets found by the transit method with at least one if not two other methods as well. One method that's similar to transit is orbital brightness. It's when a planet orbiting its star can cause the amount of light reaching Earth to increase, rather than decrease. These are usually cases in which the planets orbit very closely and are heated to the degree that they emit detectable amounts of thermal radiation. Problem is," said Kara wryly, "we can't distinguish that radiation from the star itself so a planet that's orbiting in the right alignment will be exposed in a regular sequence of stages. Sort of like phases of the moon. This works out easiest with large planets orbiting close to their stars."

"We haven't discovered many planets using this method alone but it could wind up being the most productive in the long run. Just because it doesn't require an exoplanet to pass directly in between us and the star for us to detect it, which opens up a much bigger range of discoveries," Kara revealed. She studied Maisey's eager expression and it reminded Kara so much of herself back on Krypton. Excited to learn about new worlds and determined to make it into the Science Guild as soon as possible. Tilting her head to one side and speaking directly to Maisey, she asked, "Do you know another way to find exoplanets?" 

Flushing at the attention, Maisey bit her lip and darted her gaze to one of her friends who smirked widely and elbowed her in the side with a good deal of teasing encouragement. Kara gave Maisey her most welcoming expression, the one she knew put most anyone at ease, and Maisey replied hesitantly, "Direct imaging."

"You got it," said Kara brightly, breaming at Maisey. "You guys know what sort of planets can be seen with this method the most?"

The group of students around Maisey conferred and one of the boys next to her called out, "The ones that drift out of their orbits? The rogue ones?" 

"Exactly!" Kara exclaimed, laughing happily. "We've been able to see larger rogue planets with direct imaging. Rogue planets are what you could call a wandering planet. They're planets that orbit a galaxy directly and were ejected from the planetary systems where they were formed or have just never been gravitationally bound to any star. Our galaxy could have a few billion of these guys roaming around." 

She continued on with the lecture, explaining the radial velocity method, and going into the various exoplanets that have been discovered. Including 55 Cancri e, located 40 light years from Earth, with a third of its mass being composed of graphite and diamonds. Most of the students were intrigued by Gliese 581 which could theoretically support human life and orbits a red dwarf star, making its sky blood red and turning all of its plant life the color black. "Dude, that's fucked up," one of them exclaimed and Dvonte half heartedly scolded them for language while the rest of the class burst into laughter. 

Advanced physics was the last class of the day and Dvonte asked if Kara wouldn't mind hanging around for a little while longer. Saying that the students involved in the Go Green contest would love for her to see their progress. Kara immediately agreed and was pleasantly surprised to see the students who had been most enthusiastic in the discussion for her lecture were part of the team. Including Maisey, whom Kara found out by way of her rowdier friends, was the student that had inadvertently launched Kara into her viral fame status by asking her for help on Twitter with her physics homework. Dvonte was amused by this, remarking he didn't think kinematics was that difficult and Maisey muttered that she still preferred waves, making Kara laugh happily and impulsively pull her into a one armed hug. This made Maisey redden and her friends cheer, and Kara was perplexed by this but released the girl, apologizing and blinking when Maisey insisted it was fine. 

Two weeks later, Vanguard Magnet High School won the Go Green contest with their proposal for expanding the National City metro using solar power for the new routes. Their idea was to construct a network of solar canopies over the new train tracks which would be enough to power the city's electric train system. The team went into extensive detail, including the use of the most logical expansions of the metro and explaining how one 300 watt solar panel could provide up to 7,000 miles of a single citizen's train commute per year. Kara was impressed with their presentation, just as much as she was when she saw it at their school, and understood why Mayor Flores chose it.

She said as much on Twitter, which led to an unusual response from the team.

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@VanguardMagnet Congratulations on winning @NatCityECO's Go Green Contest! I can see why @HeidiFlores picked you as the winners! Solar power would greatly improve our metro system!_

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers on behalf of our team captain @missmaizey please watch this<http://bit.ly/2rvqxeE>_

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers in case it's not clear that's a promposal dude_

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers AN EPIC PROMPOSAL from your biggest fan_  

Kara stared at the tweets then clicked on the link which led to a YouTube video staring Maisey and the rest of the kids from the Go Green team. Ramon, the most outgoing of the bunch, turned on a karaoke machine and She Blinded Me With Science started playing. The students with Maisey leading the chorus began singing the song Kara couldn't help the giggles that escaped her as they started dancing around and just having a good time. It was honestly one of the most adorable things she had ever seen and it was all aimed at her. When the song ended, Maisey cleared her throat and shifted on her feet, obviously a little embarrassed and altogether shy. "Ms. Danvers, I'd love it if you'd go to the prom with me. You're one of my biggest inspirations for who I want to be like now and in the future and well," she paused to look at her teammates who suddenly surrounded her in a group hug as they all shouted out, "you blinded me with science!"

With that, the video ended and Kara was feeling strangely emotional. 

After a few moments, she pulled out her phone and texted Lena, sending her the link to the video.

 **_KARA:_ ** _LENA!!!! I don't know what to do<https://youtu.be/TpVK1mwJmiM>_  

There was nothing for almost three minutes, pretty much the length of the video, and then Kara saw the dreaded typing ellipse appear on her screen.

 **_LENA:_ ** _Your first promposal. I'm so very proud of you._

 **_LENA:_ ** _You say yes, of course. That is if you don't mind adolescent right of age rituals and media publicity._

 **_KARA:_ ** _Say yes????? Lena she's 16!_

 **_LENA:_ ** _Yes, 16 year olds are usually the ones attending proms._

 **_KARA:_ ** _She's 16 and I'm dating you but I should say yes?????_

 **_LENA:_ ** _Only if you don't mind all the attention this is bound to get._

 **_LENA:_ ** _But I would consider her feelings. It must have taken a lot for her to do this. The poor thing looks petrified at the end when she's talking. Obviously she finds inspiration in you and so she's got a crush. It's not like she actually imagines this would lead to a genuine romance. This is a young girl reaching out to an idol of hers who, thanks to the wonders of technology and your very welcoming personality, isn't out of her reach._

 **_KARA:_ ** _It's not creepy to say yes? It feels sort of creepy._

 **_LENA:_ ** _It won't be creepy unless you imagine it to be that way._

 **_LENA:_ ** _I honestly think it's rather sweet._

 **_KARA:_ ** _It made me cry._

 **_LENA:_ ** _I thought that it might have._

 **_KARA:_ ** _Okay! I'll tweet yes. THANK YOU!!!!_  

 **_LENA:_ ** _You're very welcome, darling._  

Returning her attention to Twitter, Kara's eyes went wide upon seeing the tweet had already been retweeted over 5,000 times. Heaving a sigh, Kara opened up a reply and quickly typed up her response. Hoping that Lena was right about this as she was about most things. 

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@yolosolo You and your team did your captain proud. @missmaizey I'll be happy to join you at @VanguardMagnet's prom!_

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers DUDE YOU ROCK!!!! @missmaizey OMGGGGGGG_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers Thank you so much!!!_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@yolosolo I couldn't have done it without you!_

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@missmaizey Keep an eye on @karadanvers for me, won't you? She has a habit of getting into trouble when I'm not there._

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@LenaLuthor I promise!!! Thank you for understanding and lending me your girlfriend for a night! Only... what kind of trouble?_

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@LenaLuthor You speak only the truth about my sister. @missmaizey All kinds. Unlimited in scope and in disaster._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@damnvers I'm glad someone else sees it. @missmaizey as @damnvers said: all kinds. Use your imagination._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@LenaLuthor @damnvers Traitors both of you. Girlfriend and sister alike. @missmaizey ignore them. I'm an angel. I never get into trouble._

 **_@winningschott:_ ** _@karadanvers Now you're going to proms?! What is happening in your life and why do I never know about it???_

 **_@wellhellbelle:_ ** _@missmaizey Endless props, girl! I can't believe you got @karadanvers go to prom with you!!! And @LenaLuthor gave you a shout out! I'd die!_

 **_@pyren:_ ** _@missmaizey im cryin a river of jealous tears! you get to go to prom with @karadanvers holy fucking shit_

 **_@pyren:_ ** _@missmaizey at least let us kno if shes as ripped as she looks because jeezus_

 **_@Ursoupa:_ ** _@missmaizey be prepared to have all queer girls jealous of you for a lonnnnnnnnng ass time. me included._

 **_@toliverrrrr:_ ** _@missmaizey you're a superstar for pulling that off @karadanvers MOM!!!! go to prom with me next! I know kung fu_

As Lena predicted, the promposal garnered quite a lot of attention, including another BuzzFeed and Mashable article. It was seen as a sweet and harmless gesture which relieved Kara who was still feeling a little ill at ease about the whole thing. When the day of the prom arrived, Kara was at her apartment, getting ready with Lena who was helping put Kara's hair into a simple updo. Alex had also offered to help but Kara banished her, knowing it would result in nothing but nonstop teasing. She suspected Lena would subject her to the same thing but at least with Lena she also got kisses.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kara, biting her lip and looking at Lena in the mirror of her vanity table set. 

"Prom is in two hours, you can't back out now," said Lena, combing through Kara's hair and pinning it up with easy precision. "You'd be a cad if you did that, darling." She leaned down to murmur in Kara's ear, making Kara shiver as she said, "And that's not you at all, is it? You're the example of a gallant prince if I ever saw one." 

Groaning at this and glaring at Lena in the mirror through her blush, Kara remarked, "You're as bad Alex. Why tease me so much?" 

"I'm not teasing, I think it's the truth," Lena said in very decisive tones, arranging Kara's hair so a few locks came free from the updo, going down her shoulders. It made her look elegantly messy, if that was even a thing, and Kara frowned at Lena, not quite believing her. "Kara," Lena cajoled, urging Kara to turn around and adjusting the lapels to her dark blue suit that had a sheen to it. Kara didn't know what material the suit was made of. In fact, the only thing she knew was that Lena insisted she wear it along with a red bow tie which Lena was currently putting around her collar. "You recall what I told you about my coming out?"

"You were 15," said Kara as she peered up at Lena, wondering where this was going.

"Yes, a year younger than Maisey," said Lena smartly, leaning down and tying the red bow tie with an absurd amount expertise. Kara wanted to ask Lena how she got so good at that but then she recalled google image searches and countless pictures of Lena in suits similar to this one. "I came out in during a particularly inane interview for Seventeen magazine. They were asking me about some intolerable boy singer at the time and I replied that I would rather date Pink." Kara released a sputtering laugh at this and Lena chuckled along with her, adjusting the bow tie as she continued, "Missundaztood came out recently and I was harboring quite the crush. After the interview, she sent me the kindest note of encouragement and thanks. I never did forget that. I still have the note, in fact. Not once did I actually imagine she returned my feelings or would even entertain a relationship with me but I did know that the woman I admired accepted me for who I was and that meant everything." Finished fixing Kara's bow tie, Lena smiled sweetly and cupped her cheek in a tender touch. "You're giving her a happy memory to carry with her for the rest of her life. The weight of that should never be underestimated." 

Gazing into Lena's eyes, taking in the affection that resided there, Kara pulled her forward for a kiss. One leading into another until Kara was tugging Lena onto her lap, cupping Lena's rear to keep her from sliding off as they continued to kiss. It was never enough, Kara thought, concentrating very hard on not holding Lena too tight and moaning as their kisses intensified. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Lena. It had always been relatively easy to control her sex drive, the fear of hurting another person in the throes of passion kept it in check. Especially during her teenage years but even though she still had that fear lurking in the back of her mind, it didn't keep her from wanting to be with Lena desperately. Kara didn't think anything could do that.

Though the idea of creating a red sun lamp was something she was contemplating more and more.

Their separation was long and drawn out, kissing each other in shorter and softer intervals until they slowly parted. When they were done Kara hid her face in the crook of Lena's neck and breathed in the scent of her perfume. Reluctantly, she looked at the clock on the wall and noted the time. "I have to be at her house in a half an hour," Kara said, releasing Lena from her hold. 

"I should get started on your make up then," said Lena primly, flashing a playful smile. Having Lena put on her eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick did nothing for calming Kara down but Lena looked entirely pleased with herself. Kara rose to her feet and Lena adjusted the lapels to her suit and cocked her head to one side, taking in her work. "You look unbearably handsome. Put on your heels and I'll take a picture for posterity."

"You're going to tweet it aren't you?" said Kara suspiciously, slipping on her shoes. 

"I feel I should give your date advance warning of your attractiveness," Lena drawled, stepping back and pulling out her phone. "Smile, darling."

Rolling her eyes, Kara shifted her weight from foot to foot and shoved her hands into the pockets of her suit pants. Trying her best to look nonchalant and hopefully not at all nervous because, as she had to keep reminding herself, there was no reason for her to feel that way. After Lena took the picture, she showed Kara the image and once Kara agreed it was fine to post, she watched as Lena quickly tweeted the picture with a short caption. 

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@missmaizey getting @karadanvers ready for prom._

Several minutes passed before Maisey responded. Along with several hundred of Lena's followers, all of which Kara had a greater understanding for. She didn't know what it was like to feel conflicted about your sexuality and the social pressures that put on a person. Krypton didn't have any of those social mores but she had an idea of why Lena coming out at such a young age, during the time that she did, would mean so much to so many. Of course, it was hard to get an accurate grasp on it from Lena herself as she would downplay any importance in her actions because that was just who she was. It was good that google was her friend. Google, Ted Kord, and Maggie Sawyer. 

Kara was sure between those three she would get to the bottom of things.

"She seems taken with your suit, along with most of my followers," said Lena happily, showing Maisey's tweet off to Kara. 

"I'm glad she approves," said Kara with sardonic humor. Lena pursed her lips at this and Kara laughed, kissing her lightly, doing her best to not smudge her lipstick. "I have to get going. Do you want me to take pictures for you?"

"Yes, indulge me, won't you?" said Lena, a teasing plea in her voice as she tugged on Kara's lapels for another kiss. Chuckling into the kiss, Kara backed towards the front door as they continued to kiss and she was certain that she was messing up her lipstick but she couldn't find it in her to care. Though she did grin when they parted and Lena wiped Kara's lipstick from the corner of her mouth before dashing back into Kara's bedroom to retrieve the tube and quickly fix it again. Pulling back to admire her handiwork when she was done, Lena smiled widely. "Perfect," she declared. 

"I'm going," said Kara, pulling Lena in for a hug, and then giving a jaunty salute before exiting her apartment.

"Be good!" Lena called after her as Kara went down the hall. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Those words were echoing in Kara's head when she landed a few blocks from Maisey Dhaliwal's house. She knocked on the door and when her mother answered, Kara reminded herself yet again there was no reason to be nervous. "Mrs. Dhaliwal," Kara greeted, rubbing the back of her head and taking in the older woman with a warm expression on her dark features. "I'm Kara Danvers. We spoke--" 

"I know who you are, Ms. Danvers, I watch all your videos with my daughter," Maisey's mother responded with kind hearted laughter, opening the door to the townhouse and ushering Kara inside. "Please call me Indrani, won't you? I don't have a partner so I'm no one's Mrs. It's just Maisey and myself."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--" Kara snapped her mouth shut when Indrani shook her head and grinned, squeezing Kara's arm in a friendly gesture.

"It's fine," Indrani waved it off, leading Kara into the living room where Kara perched on the edge of the couch. Indrani regarded Kara for a long moment, then sat across from her in a recliner. "I wanted to thank you for doing this for my daughter. She's over the moon about it. Hasn't talked about anything else since you said yes."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Kara, worrying her bottom lip before she continued, "I wasn't sure if I should... say yes that is, but Lena said it would be good. The video was really sweet too." Kara adjusted her glasses and revealed, "It made me tear up when I first watched it." 

"I can understand why you might feel it's inappropriate," said Indrani with wry humor. "I mean, if it was someone else. A random college girl, for instance, I would wonder about their motivations in taking my daughter who's nearly a decade younger to the prom. You aren't a random girl though. You're someone whose articles she reads, follows on Twitter, watches videos of on YouTube, and has spoken with in her school." Kara blinked at this, opening and shutting her mouth, not seeing how that made her better than a complete stranger. It was maybe a step up but it still wasn't like Indrani really knew her. Indrani seemed to sense this and she went on, "My daughter loves smart women. She gets crushes on them the instant she discovers them. I think it's half attraction and half admiration, wanting to see herself in them, and the fact that you love all the same things that she does and you also date women? It gives her confidence in herself to see the success your making of yourself, Ms. Danvers. Thank you for that." 

"Call me Kara, please," said Kara quickly, flashing a smile at Indrani. "I'm only just beginning to understand the kind of impact I can have for young people. It's a bit overwhelming, now that I realize it."

"You're doing a good job so far, if you ask me, Kara," Indrani complimented. "The kids are super excited you're paying for the limo and all their prom tickets."

"Seemed the least I could do," said Kara, shrugging her shoulders and reddening slightly.

"Speaking of the kids, they should be done by now," said Indrani, rising to her feet and walking to the stairs. "Maisey!!! Kara is here! She's been waiting for you for almost ten minutes! Are all of you ready yet?" 

"She's here?! Mom! Why didn't you tell us right away?" Maisey yelled and there was a riotous amount of noise and then five teenagers, all of which Kara recognized from the Go Green Contest came barreling down the stairs. Maisey stopped abruptly at the bottom step upon seeing Kara, her brown eyes going impossibly wide when she took in the sight of Kara in the suit that Lena had picked out. Kara formed a wry smile, thinking that her girlfriend obviously knew what she was doing when it came to choosing her outfits. "Ms. Danvers," she swallowed the lump her throat and moved down the final step, "you look great."

"Hot, you mean she looks hot," said Ramon with a snicker, elbowing Maisey who glared at him. Ramon shrugged and looked over his friend's shoulder, "Way to rock a suit." 

"Thank you," said Kara, chuckling and taking in the elegant red dress that made Maisey look far older than her actual years. "You look great too, Maisey." She looked at the other teenagers, raising a hand in greeting, "Nice to see you guys again." Tilting her head and stepping closer to Maisey, she asked, "Want to take a group picture?" 

The group instantly agreed, their voices loud and full of excitement, making Kara laugh as Maisey handed her phone over to her mother. Kara did the same a few seconds later, revealing to a curious Indrani that Lena made her promise to take pictures. They posed for several photos, all of which were quickly posted to Twitter before making their way out to the limo and prom itself. The rest of the evening went by surprisingly fast and Kara, despite her wariness and nerves, had a good time. She spent most of her time with Maisey and her friends, though she did speak a few times with Dvonte who was one of the chaperones for the event. When the prom ended and the group was reluctant to part with one another and seemed to want more time with her, Kara brought up one of her favorite late night diners. The one that served ridiculously large portions of breakfast food no matter what time of the day you ordered it.

They gathered at the Happy Harbor Diner where more photos were taken and posted to social media. Ramon and Janae were particularly insistent that before and after pictures of Kara's late night meal be taken. Thoroughly stunned by the massive amount of pancakes she ordered. Candace, the diner's longtime waitress, was amused by their reactions and informed them about Kara's picture on the their wall of fame. Something she was awarded after eating their seven pound breakfast burrito in under thirty minutes. The teenagers took multiple selfies with Kara's portrait and Kara reluctantly admitted she had several pictures like that all over the city as she liked to try various food eating challenges. Especially if it meant she got a free meal out of it. The larger the better. Although she didn't tell them that.

By the time Kara dropped all the kids off at their houses and hugged Maisey goodnight, she was utterly exhausted. Who knew teenagers could take up so much energy? She would definitely have to ask Dvonte how he dealt with them nonstop on an almost daily basis.

Kara was tired enough that she started undressing the moment she got into her apartment and dropped into bed clad in her bra and panties, instinctively reaching for Lena underneath the covers. Feeling grateful beyond words that Lena had decided to take Kara up on her offer to stay the night. Lena shifted in Kara's arms, half asleep and smiling as Kara nuzzled the nape of her neck as she fit their bodies together. "How was your night? The last I saw, your secret identity as a competitive eater had been exposed to the Twitterverse," Lena teased in a sleepy murmur, pulling Kara's arms more firmly around her body and sinking back into her embrace.

"It was fun," said Kara, kissing Lena's shoulder and sighing in contentment. "Tiring but fun."

"I'm fairly certain your fan club has expanded by an exponential number thanks to Maisey and her friends tweets," Lena revealed, turning in Kara's arms, causing Kara to grumble and bury her face in the crook of Lena's neck. Kara was halfway to sleep when Lena kissed her cheek and murmured, "It was a good thing you did tonight. She's going to remember it for the rest of her life. Maisey and many more like her." 

"Good," Kara responded sleepily, "I'm glad I could make them happy."

Knowing that was a reward in itself. That and being able to end the night in Lena's arms.

\---

It was incredibly freeing to be in a romantic relationship with Lena in the strangest of ways. Kara had always wanted to spend time with Lena, enough that she often made up excuses to see her or talk to her throughout the day. Now that they were a couple she didn't have to do that. She could speak to Lena whenever she wanted and not have that awkward fear that she might be bothering her. They could spend hours in each other's company, not doing much of anything, just enjoying one another's presence and that was probably what Kara enjoyed most. It was the kind of ease and comfort in a relationship that Kara had only previously experienced with Alex and it was all Kara had ever wanted. 

Someone she could just be herself with. 

During their time together, Kara discovered the little things about Lena. Precious facts that not many people knew and Kara found herself treasuring them for that reason. Things like Lena's hatred for cilantro, her love of movie soundtracks, and her absurd slowness when playing the game of chess.

They were in the middle of a match and Kara had long since made her move but Lena was still studying the board, considering her choices. The first time this happened, Kara occupied herself by admiring Lena's look of concentration. Then it kept happening and Kara was at first amused then a bit amazed at Lena's method for playing the game. Kara didn't use the same tactics when it came to playing chess that Lena did. She played a similar game on Krypton with Astra, called shatar, that focused on strategy and made you weigh the importance of certain pieces on the board, each of which had different abilities. Astra taught her to analyze the board quickly and to make split second decisions. She said your first instinct is usually the correct one and when it came to war, which shatar was a game about, you had to act decisively.

If you made a mistake you dealt with it and moved on but you always made your move quickly. That was the way Kara played chess. Lena was the opposite. She made her decisions with extreme caution and considered her every move for up to ten minutes at a time. Which led Kara to discover that, surprisingly, there was a limit to how long she could occupy herself with appreciating Lena's good looks and her cute expressions. After an hour, she was at her max. Which is why Kara curled into Lena's ridiculously comfortable leather chair and retrieved her phone, deciding to keep herself entertained that way.

She opened the Tribune's app, skimming several articles, before giving into her natural 'I'm bored' inclinations and opening Twitter. Scrolling through her notifications, Kara frowned as she saw a pattern emerging. Most of the tweets directed at her were people making remarks about her relationship with Lena or insults about their political views. Whereas a few weeks ago it was tweets consisting of questions and comments about math and science. She had gone from the notification feed of Popular Science to 4chan in the span of three weeks simply due to her relationship with Lena. Upon realizing this, Kara was so absorbed in her feeling of irritation that she failed to notice that Lena had finally made her move and was waiting for Kara's response.

"Darling?" Lena's voice was awash with concern and Kara jerked her head up when Lena reached for her hand. "What's the matter?" 

Pursing her lips, Kara didn't reply. Instead, Kara handed her phone, complete with the notifications feed, to Lena and studied the board. Narrowing her eyes and seeing that Lena had captured her knight at e5, she calculated her options and deciding to give into her more petty inclinations, Kara moved her bishop to that same position, promptly taking out Lena's knight. "That's all I get these days," said Kara grumpily, nodding to her phone. "I used to help kids out with science homework or get into discussions about the latest research. Now it's all that noise." 

"I see," said Lena slowly, trailing off and blinking in dismay upon seeing Kara had dispatched her knight. Scowling at Kara's smirk, Lena huffed and returned her phone, scooting forward and leaning her arm on the table, resting her chin in the palm of her hand as she considered her options. "Then it's up to you to change the conversation." At this remark, Kara frowned, not sure what to make of it when Lena peered up at her, smiling gently as she said, "Just because they speak about one thing doesn't mean you can't reply by talking about something entirely different. In fact, I believe that's a tried and true method for most politicians."

Laughing at this, Kara impulsively darted forward, kissing Lena who blushed at this and muttered something about Kara not winning by distracting her. Witnessing a rare moment when Lena was befuddled left Kara with an almost enchanted feeling but she couldn't help but jump on the opportunity to tease her for a change. Pushing a lock of hair behind Lena's ear to then murmur in her ear, "I don't need to distract you to win. Don't you remember our other matches?" 

At this, Lena's green eyes narrowed at Kara dangerously, making Kara laugh again, kissing Lena sweetly before returning to her chair. "You aren't winning this time," said Lena with utmost determination, staring at the chess board with laser like focus. 

Well aware it would be some time before she would have to consider the board again, Kara returned her attention to her phone. Scrolling through her notifications feed and replying to what she considered the most offensive posts. 

 **_@zomgrie:_ ** _@karadanvers You are a betrayer of your species and @LenaLuthor you don't deserve your last name. Your brother is a hero to humanity._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@zomgrie LIGO detected 2 black holes fusing together 3 billion light years from Earth._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@zomgrie This was detected through gravitational ripples. Black hole collisions are one of the few events catastrophic enough to detect._

 **_@EvenErik:_ ** _@karadanvers What's @LenaLuthor like in bed_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@EvenErik The rift in Antarctica's Larsen C ice shelf has grown by 17 km between May 25-31._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@EvenErik When the crack reaches the edge one of the largest icebergs ever recorded will fall into the ocean._

 **_@pommelHose:_ ** _@karadanvers @LenaLuthor are the new queer it couple I guess. Why is that again._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@pommelHose A new exoskeloton developed by @SStone can sense slips in balance and adjust. Making it so people with spinal cord injuries can walk again._

 **_@icarusedus:_ ** _@karadanvers you deserve @LenaLuthor she's alien loving scum like you_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@icarusedus Sterilized female mice produced healthy babies after receiving egg generating stem cells from another mouse._

 ** _@karadanvers:_ ** _@icarusedus While a distant idea for the future, if this worked on humans, it could help women with chemotherapy induced infertility conceive._  

After several minutes of this, Lena cleared her throat, signaling her turn was done. She looked terribly smug and Kara squinted at the board. A pawn was now in front of her bishop at f4. Wondering why Lena would do such a thing, Kara frowned and moved her bishop back to c7. The match went on and Kara continued replying to the various notifications with random science news until she felt almost immature for doing this. Then she saw the response from her former classmates at B.I.T. and several scientist friends such as Fateena Shurrab who were endlessly amused by Kara's method of dealing with them. This kept Kara encouraged until she cleared out the most horrible tweets and she was once again looking at questions about science and people asking for her opinion on this development or that discovery.

This left her in an extremely good mood, one made better by seeing Lena's absolutely charming pout when Kara won the match. Moving her rook to h3, effectively trapping Lena's king and leaving her with no good options for escape due to how Kara had arranged her pieces on the board. Unbearably amused by Lena's annoyance at losing yet again, Kara scooped Lena up into her arms, distracting her with kisses and moving them into the bedroom. 

\---

Kara was hiding in Alex's apartment, trying to think of good ideas for her fourth video for the Question & Learn channel. Lena was working late and normally Kara would spend her time hanging around L Corp, talking with Jess, and waiting for Lena but lately they were besieged with photographers and random people filming. She was thoroughly irked by the whole thing but Lena insisted it would eventually die down once people got bored with them. Kara didn't see how anything relating to Lena could possibly become boring but she believed her girlfriend and went along with the suggestion that Kara should visit her less at work.

Which was why Kara was camped out on Alex's couch, eating popcorn and trying to come up with video ideas.

"You should do a travel video," said Alex easily, plopping down on the couch and lifting up Kara's feet to put them in their lap. "I ordered the usual from Lao Sze but doubled up the usual amounts. It seems like you could use extra potstickers."

"Travel video?" Kara echoed, her nose scrunching up in confusion.

"Not an actual travel video but something that gets you out of National City at least," Alex suggested with a shrug, turning on the television and opening up Netflix. "You could get some work done and go on a trip with Lena. Might be good to get away from your newly acquired paparazzi for awhile."

Considering this, Kara thought about different topics she was interested in covering. Marine biology and the coral reefs was of particular interest to Kara as she felt it wasn't being spoken about enough. How they were disappearing at a rapid pace due to climate change and then she grinned as she recalled a group message between Eliza, Alex, and herself where Eliza, in an act of motherly guilt tripping, made them promise to bring their girlfriends to Midvale for a visit.

Midvale happened to be home to a university with one of the best marine biology institutes in the world. Quickly googling Midvale University and the Marine Institute, Kara shot off several emails, as well as DMing them on Twitter, and hoped they would respond quickly. The food arrived as Kara thought about other options for her video and as she dug into her fried rice and finished off the first box of potstickers, she received a reply from one of the researchers at the Marine Institute. 

Delilah Yuen was the lead scientist for the Marine Institute's project in creating stress resistant coral and she was apparently a fan of Kara's. She was also excited at the prospect about getting a chance to speak about their work to a larger audience. Kara beamed at this and quickly replied to Delilah's email, asking when she would be available to film and offering a list of questions and topics she would like to broach in the video. After she sent the email she realized she had filmed the other videos with the help of the Question & Learn channel creators. They couldn't really help her with this as it was in Midvale and she doubted they would have time to take a trip. 

Biting her lip and considering her sister, Kara wondered how good she was at handling a video camera. Winn would normally be her first choice but it would be odd to have him come along on a couple's trip, making him a fifth wheel, and she wasn't sure how comfortable Lyra would be in Midvale. "What," said Alex sardonically, looking at Kara with a thoroughly unimpressed expression. "I can sense you want something so out with it already."

"Alex," Kara drew her name out in a coaxing drawl.

"No, not falling for it," said Alex sternly, folding her arms over her chest. "Tell me without attempting emotional blackmail."

Rolling her eyes, Kara faced her sister and began, "Remember that group chat with Eliza a few days ago?"

"You want to do a video in Midvale," Alex said, her voice heavy with skepticism, and looking at Kara like she was crazy. Midvale was the example of a small town. She couldn't imagine anything remotely interesting for Kara to talk about ever existing there. 

"Midvale University has a really impressive Marine Institute," said Kara quickly, excitement rising in her voice as she thought about all the fascinating things she could focus on if they agreed to do the video. "They have a state of the art lab where they're developing different types of coral. Ones that can survive higher ocean temperatures and harsher conditions. It's really neat! I could speak with them about it and maybe do some filming on the ocean and we could visit Eliza at the same time."

"Sounds good," said Alex and she grinned at her sister before her brow furrowed in confusion. "So why did you do the help me Alex you're my only hope voice?" 

"I need someone to film the video for me," said Kara hopefully. 

Alex paused and Kara was sure she was going through the same logistics about bringing Winn as Kara did and then she settled on, "What about Lena?" 

Shifting in her seat, Kara fiddled with her glasses and bit her lip. Not entirely sure she wanted to divulge to Alex her reasoning behind excluding Lena. What did her in was Alex moving closer and saying her name in that endlessly caring way she had. Whenever said her name like that there wasn't anything Kara wouldn't tell her. Just because it always served to let her know how very much Alex loved her.

"I love Lena and she's very tech savvy," Kara began hesitantly, twisting her hands and desperately not wanting to say this aloud, "but we've only been dating for two months and I'm... well..." Kara bit her bottom lip and she saw the concern on Alex's face twist into an expression of humorous fondness. 

"You're afraid you'll be distracted by her, aren't you?" Alex supplied and Kara nodded morosely, making her sister release a bark of laughter. Kara wanted to scowl but Alex wasn't teasing her. In fact, it was the opposite as Alex grinned then leaned in and said, "It took me five months not to randomly go into a daze around Maggie." Alex snorted and leaned back onto the couch and confessed, "Still hasn't gone away completely. Keeps happening to this day. Usually when she does something really thoughtful or romantic." Alex paused to consider this very seriously and added, "Or when she shows off the dimples. I really can't resist those. They turn my brain right off." 

"Lena makes the most adorable faces when she's concentrating," Kara revealed in gushing tones, scooting forward on the couch and telling Alex this in a rush. "I stared at her for over an hour when we were playing chess before I started to get bored." 

Alex laughed at this and Kara joined her, happy she could talk about this kind of thing with her sister. For so long neither of them had relationships to share with each other. At least not the fulfilling kind that brought a real sense of satisfaction to their lives. Maggie and Lena were something entirely new and unexpected for the Danvers sisters. They added another dimension to their relationship and it was one that Kara was only starting to appreciate. 

"Well, don't worry," said Alex easily, smiling widely and pinching Kara's cheek with playful affection. "I'm your camera woman. I've got your back." Alex paused and then her eyes narrowed with contemplation and she muttered, "Hopefully mom doesn't tell them too many stories about us when we're not around." 

Releasing a groan, Kara thumped her head back on the couch, "Alex! Why did you say that? You know she will."

"It's always best to be prepared, Kara," said Alex wisely, returning to her cashew chicken and taking a large bite. Returning her attention to the end of the movie, Alex remarked, "Just let me know soon as you can about when we're going, okay? I have to give Maggie the heads up as soon as I can. Requesting off at the precinct can be a hassle."

"The precinct," Kara repeated with a huff as she thought about Lena's work schedule. "I'll have to tell Lena tonight to at least let her mentally prepare for the idea of not working." Poking Alex with her foot and grinning when her sister slapped ineffectively at her toes. "She's worse than you about being a workaholic."

"Impossible," Alex declared, glaring at Kara and pointing her fork accusingly at her. "I'm Queen workaholic. Maggie will fight you on on that."

"Where are you and where is Lena?" asked Kara smartly, making Alex scowl at her.

"Sisters night is an outlier, you can't count it," Alex grumbled and Kara laughed before helping Alex pick out another movie for them to watch. Settling in for a relaxing night of bonding and occasional emailing with the Marine Institute, trying to work out all the details. 

\--- 

Throughout the rest of the week, Kara finished her article about Will Magnus' latest developments in his artificial intelligence project and worked out the details of filming her newest video at the Marine Institute in Midvale. Kara thought it would be best to take a long weekend, arriving on Thursday to set up a day of filming at the laboratory and using Friday to get additional shots if necessary. She was looking into chartering a boat so they could do some scuba diving and maybe even film underwater. Within short order each of their workaholics vowed to get time off and Eliza was thrilled to hear about their visit. 

In the meantime, Yazmeen Jones and Alonso Castellano, creators of the Question & Learn channel brought up the benefits of Kara branding her segment. As the channel expanded, Yazmeen and Alonso brought on more contributors, like Kara, each of whom had a specific focus. Their segments were given a name and usually wound up with merchandise like t-shirts and hats to be sold in the online store. With the contributors getting a good portion of the profits from the sales of their merchandise, of course. Yazmeen, who had the most popular and long running segment, Truth Tellers, insisted that Kara needed a name. Saying it would help Kara feel like the show was her own. Alonso agreed and as a result, Kara had been mulling over countless ideas until it came to her with blinding clarity.

The Science Guild.

She was set to join it before the destruction of Krypton and it was what motivated her study of science on Earth. It was even some of her motivation to be on the Question & Learn channel as she wanted to be part of something similar to the guild. Hopeful that she could create a community where scientific knowledge and ideas were freely shared and debated. Kara could think of nothing better than to name her show after what she was striving for it to become like. 

Just thinking of it made Kara emotional and she quickly sent off the name to Yazmeen and Alonso, knowing she would fight to use it to the ends of the universe if they disliked it. Thankfully, that wasn't necessary as Yazmeen adored it and Alonso was the example of an easy going personality. Yazmeen told Kara they would send her several different mock ups of the show title for her to approve over the next few days.

Thursday arrived in short order and they wound up splitting up for their road trip to Midvale. Mostly due to Alex and Maggie wanting to share a long motorcycle ride together. Kara tried to convince Lena the flight to Midvale would be easy for her, remarking she could wear a large camping backpack to hold their clothes and toiletries but Lena gives her the most severe look she's ever witnessed on her face. Sometimes Kara has to remind herself not everyone enjoys flying with her like Alex does. Lena is apparently one of those people. Although, Kara argues, Lena hasn't really gone flying with her. She's just been rescued mid flight. It's not the same thing. This reasoning does nothing to budge Lena on flying to Midvale and they leave early Thursday morning for the two hour drive to the small seaside town.

They're driving for an hour when she noticed Lena grasping the steering wheel in an unusually tight hold. Unable to help herself, Kara reached for Lena's hand, lightly pulling her fingers back to loosen her grip. Her expression one of concern and caring, Kara asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong, darling," said Lena airily, flashing Kara a smile that was pure charisma and practiced charm. One Kara had only seen her use on business investors and board members. It was disconcerting to see it directed at her which is why Kara frowned and continued to look at Lena with concern. Heaving a sigh, Lena cleared her throat and tapped her fingertips on the steering wheel as she murmured, "I suppose I find myself rather apprehensive at the prospect of meeting your foster mother."

Blinking at this, Kara stopped herself from asking Lena why she felt that way because she already knew the answer. Lena could always count on a single thing to consistently bring her an overwhelming amount of grief and that was her family and the way people instinctively judged Lena because of them. 

There was an endless number of responses Kara had to this. Most of which would end on the fact that Eliza would love Lena because Kara loved her and Eliza could easily see with her own eyes how good Lena was for her. The problem was, Kara suspected Lena wouldn't believe any of them. The ghosts of her past and the whispers of not being good enough or being tainted due to her family name were almost ingrained into Lena. People had been placing their expectations onto her and who she should be thanks to the Luthor name all of her life. To the extent that Lena didn't think it was possible someone could meet her without a predetermined opinion. 

At least one that was good, anyway.

"I won't tell you how to feel," said Kara slowly, trying to work out the best way to verbalize her thoughts, "because that isn't fair." Kara tangled her fingers in Lena's, holding her hand in gentle reassurance. "Just know that no one could ever change how I feel about you." Lena released a shuddering breath at this and then flashed Kara a wavering smile before quickly kissing her hand and focusing back on the road. "Not that Eliza ever would try to do that. Mostly she'll tell you and Maggie embarrassing stories about me and Alex." Kara's nose crinkled, frowning at the prospect of this. "You're going to hear so many tales of how Kara destroyed this and that appliance."

Chuckling at Kara's consternation, Lena replied, "If that's the worst thing I have to face this will be an absolutely wondrous weekend."

"Well, there's always sharks," Kara shrugged, grinning impishly when Lena looked at her with wide eyes. Bursting into delighted laughter, Kara formed a teasing smile and remarked, "I told you we're renting a boat to do some scuba diving and underwater filming. Sharks are a thing in the ocean, Lena."

"Must you remind me?" snarked Lena, shaking her head. "I rather not think of such things."

"I'll punch a shark for you," said Kara playfully, enjoying the tiny hint of a smile playing on the edges of Lena's lips. Something Kara noticed usually happened when Lena was doing her level best to not be amused by Kara. "I'm the world's best shark bodyguard. What can they do to me? Nothing. They don't have Kryptonite teeth." 

"I'm ever so grateful," Lena drawled humorously. "Thank you for that."

"No problem," Kara laughed, rolling down the window as they got onto the coastal highway which traveled along the ocean. She loved the smell of the ocean and stuck her head out the window, no doubt entertaining Lena with her similarity to a dog. Sighing and sinking back in her seat, Kara considered the underwater filming. She had already spoken with Alex and Maggie, both of whom were perfectly fine with the possibility of showing up in the video. Alex had shrugged and said people were already Twitter stalking her because they were siblings, something Alex grudgingly felt was a good way to judge Kara's popularity. Kara hadn't spoken to Lena about it though which wasn't the smartest thing given their current internet infamy. "Are you okay with being in the video? I can ask them to edit you out if you want--" 

"I don't want that," said Lena firmly, looking to Kara quickly and giving her a sweet smile. "While I'm certain any images of you and I together are bound to revive the interest in us I have no desire to hide away. The only reason I suggested you might want to visit me less at L Corp was how annoyed I could see you were becoming with the people who hung around taking our picture and filming us. I'd never seen you frown that much in all of time together."

"It's invasive," Kara grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "And a lot of them were so rude!"

"They are that," said Lena, chuckling in agreement. "Though I notice you had much less of an issue with any women who fawned over us." 

"I understand why they like you," shrugged Kara, looking out the open window and breathing in the sea air. 

Some of the women she got irritated with, the ones where she saw less admiration and more sexual desire directed at Lena. She understood all too well being infatuated with Lena but Kara didn't enjoy seeing the blatant come ons. In particular, when she was standing right next to her girlfriend as they happened. Most of the women were respectful. Painfully so, in fact. They usually had stories about what Lena meant to them. After speaking with Maggie she gained a better understanding of Lena's place in the gay community. How what Lena claimed was a spontaneous act of teen rebellion had inspired and helped so many queer kids like her. Maggie even admitted to purchasing the issue of Seventeen magazine and reading the article obsessively as a teenager. Remarking that when she arrested Lena several of her gay friends harassed her for weeks about erroneously trying to take down one of their idols. Apparently one of her ex's even refused to talk to her for a month due to it.

"Kara?" Lena said her name in that cautious way she had when she wasn't sure of herself. When she couldn't precisely calculate and know what Kara was thinking about and somehow feared it related back to her in an unpleasant manner. Kara sometimes wondered how long they would have to be together before Lena stopped doubting her place in Kara's life. She suspected it would be far too long and that only made Kara all the more determined to reassure Lena however she could.

"I asked Maggie about that interview you gave when you were fifteen," said Kara simply and she could see the surprise in Lena's body language. The question why unspoken in the air as Kara continued, "I guess I wanted to understand why you were so important to so many people. Besides, you know, being you, all smart, kind, caring, and all role model wonderful," Kara said, waving her hands emphatically. "Because it seemed like it was more than that and she told me what it was like being gay in this country. How it got better little by little but in the late 90's and early 2000's things still weren't the best. That you were the first person a lot of people her age could relate to who came out. Maggie said you were the only famous openly gay teenager at the time and what a big deal it was. How it helped her and a lot of other kids feel not as alone." Kara fiddled with the automatic lock to Lena's door, locking and unlocking it to occupy herself as she murmured, "I can't get mad at those women when I think about that stuff. You mean so much to them so how could I ever get angry at them for loving you?" Kara shrugged and wore a sheepish expression as she said, "Especially when I feel the same." 

There was a long moment of silence and then Lena reached for Kara's hand, squeezing it tightly and pressing a kiss onto the top of it. "You know me," said Lena fiercely, looking to Kara quickly and the resolve in her gaze was almost startling. Lena took a breath as she returned her attention to the road and cleared her throat, her voice thick with emotion as she said, "I'm glad you understand their interest in me and accept it because, unfortunately, that's part and parcel of being with me. However, they don't really love me, Kara. They love their idea of me. The image they've created in their minds based upon what I mean to them. You know who I truly am and love me anyway. That means so much more than a million strange women's admiration ever could."

"I love you," said Kara soft and strong, moving her thumb over Lena's hand in a slow caress. "There's no anyway about it."

Lena laughed at this and it was half happiness and half disbelief and she glanced at Kara, giving her an almost broken smile. "I'm sorry, my darling," she whispered. "Hearing you say that always seems too good to be true. I'm not certain when it will stop feeling that way."

"It's okay," Kara reassured, even though it was the last thing from okay. It wouldn't do any good to make Lena feel guilty about it. The only thing she could do was to keep repeating how she felt until one day Lena didn't think Kara loving her was a miracle and was instead an every day fact of life. Wanting desperately to lighten the mood as she noticed they were only forty minutes from Midvale, Kara fixated on Lena's earlier words. "A million strange women, huh? You don't even have that many Twitter followers." 

Forming a sour expression, Lena replied, "I've surpassed 800,000. How many do you have again?" 

"201,032 as of this morning," said Kara smartly, laughing at how stunned Lena appeared upon hearing she knew the exact number. 

The rest of the drive to Midvale was spent speaking about social media and Kara's plan for the video at the Marine Institute. It was fun and playful, so much so that by the time they parked in the driveway to the Danvers house, Lena had visibly relaxed. Eliza greeted them both with a hug and the instant she pulled away from Lena she started asking Lena about the solar powered airplane that L Corp was developing. Kara heaved a sigh in relief, pleased that her predictions about Eliza and Lena were correct. Alex met her at the door, wearing a wry smile as she drawled, "Mom already showed Maggie my baby pictures." 

"Really?" asked Kara, pulling a sympathetic face.

"I give her five minutes until she tells her about the time you blew up our vacuum," said Alex humorously.

This had Kara dashing around her sister only to discover Alex was incorrect. It had taken two minutes to bring up the vacuum but seeing Lena laughing with Eliza, looking happy and completely at ease, she couldn't be sorry about it. As long as Eliza didn't tell Lena about the microwave incident.

\---

Late Thursday afternoon, Kara visits the Marine Institute with Alex to do some filming. She spoke with the head of the institute and toured the grounds. The following morning, she and Alex returned to speak with Delilah Yuen about their coral farms. 

"Coral reefs are integral to the ocean's ecosystem and they are dying at an alarming rate," said Delilah solemnly, standing in front of the enormous tanks that contained the Marine Institute's coral farms. "Overfishing of reef herbivores, land based pollution, and climate change are the largest problems facing coral reefs. Here at Midvale University's Marine Institute the focus for saving the reefs is our coral nursery project." Delilah walked over to one of the tanks with Kara and Alex following close behind her. "We've created a super coral if you will. One that can withstand harsher conditions and the increasingly rising temperature of the ocean's waters."

"Along with this, we're increasing the speed with which they grow. Most species of coral grow very slowly which, as you can imagine, makes rebuilding the reefs very difficult. We've created a new strain of coral, combining the fastest growing species together, and with the new method of micro fragmenting we've managed to see a vastly improved speed in which a reef could develop." Gesturing to the largest tank behind her, Delilah said, "These could be ready for transplantation into the wild as soon as next year." 

"Micro fragmenting is when you break off the polyps to encourage faster growth," said Kara, recalling the method. "With this new coral you're developing does the process increase in speed?"

"Yes! Exactly that. If we remove a few polyps from the coral and leave it, they will grow quickly in order to repair itself and recover the lost ground before something else seizes its territory. Simply put, by cutting up the coral into small pieces and placing them in new areas, they grow faster than they would in normal circumstances. When you combine that ability with a new strain of coral which already grows more quickly and is also more resilient to harsher oceanic conditions I think we might have a recipe for success." 

"Have you implanted any of this new strand into the wild?" Kara questioned, studying the tank and the colorful coral residing in front of her.

"We've placed twenty fragments on twelve different dead coral heads and so far they're doing well. They're sheeting over the entire structure and in perhaps a year or two we'll be able to see a continuous colony that would've normally taken 15 to 30 years to grow," said Delilah with a proud smile.

The rest of the interview goes off without a hitch and as they're readying to leave, Kara mentioned how she's planning on chartering a boat as she wants to do some underwater filming. "Do you think you could tell me where the coral you planted is?" asked Kara eagerly. "I would love the chance to see it myself and show it to my viewers." 

Blinking at this, Delilah formed a slow smile and said, "I can do better than tell you. I could show you if you like. We could take one of the university boats, in fact." 

"That would be amazing," said Kara breathlessly. Then she looked at Alex and was reminded about their plans. "I wouldn't be the only one though," said Kara tentatively. She gestured to Alex who was packing up the camera and said, "I was planning on heading out with my sister, our girlfriends, and our mother. Five altogether."

"The more the merrier," said Delilah easily, waving her hand in a casual gesture. "If you don't mind, I'd like to invite some of our grad students too." She formed a sardonic smile and commented, "You've got quite a few fans in our department. A lot of people are jealous I'm your point of contact for the institute. They'd consider helping you out a reward for all their hard work." 

"Of course they can come," said Kara, laughing happily. "We were planning on heading out on Saturday if that's all right with you?"

"I can arrange the boat and equipment for then," said Delilah with a nod. "Just so we're clear, I would want accreditation and publicity given to the Marine Institute in the actual video itself. Anything that can raise our profile and get more eyes on marine biology is something we're heavily invested in."

"Naturally," said Kara seriously, nodding her head. "I'll send the video as we edit it to you for approval as well. That way you can see how it's developing. Alonso creates custom animation for all of our videos to properly explain the science and I'm sure that he'd love it if you would vet the science for us."

"I enjoy the animation in the Q&L videos," said Delilah warmly, walking them through the halls of the institute. "They're wonderfully entertaining."

"Right? They make the learning process so much fun," said Kara enthusiastically. Once they reached the main lobby, Kara shifted on her feet and questioned, "Where and when should we meet you on Saturday?" 

"We'll use the boat docked in slip eleven at the marina and why don't we leave at nine in the morning? See if we can make an afternoon of it," said Delilah easily. "We could also sail into areas where we're studying different marine species. The panda porpoise and leopard sharks are of particular interest to the grad students that I'm planning on taking along. They're doing their theses on them."

They said their goodbyes to Delilah, heading back to the Danvers house where Lena and Maggie were waiting for them. It was still early in the afternoon and Maggie was eager to see Alex's surfing skills first hand after discovering her collection of trophies. Lena, in the meantime, wanted to explore Midvale. Apparently she considered the small town charming and she wanted to see more of it. They walked to the town center, strolling through the tree lined streets, holding hands and Kara answering Lena's various questions about her time in Midvale.

Stopping at the local ice cream shop, which Kara adored for their home made creations, they settled into a booth. Lena with her single scoop of coffee ice cream in a cup and Kara with her waffle cone of chocolate fudge, cookie dough, and salted pretzel. "High school must have been difficult," Lena observed. "The differences in the culture and then your age." There was an endlessly sympathetic look on Lena's features as she reached out to hold hands. "Did it help at all, being in a quieter town? I imagine large cities might have been overwhelming at first." 

"Metropolis wasn't fun," said Kara, wincing as she recalled the noise of the city, how she was unable to block out all the stimuli. "Midvale being a small town did help in that instance. High school wasn't that bad, mostly because of Alex. She kept people from picking on me but I was that weird kid until the day I left. Too smart and too quiet with a strange accent and awkward social skills. I'm pretty sure a lot of the teachers thought I had some sort of social learning difficulties." Licking her ice cream quickly to prevent it from melting all over her hand, Kara mumbled around it, "I know Eliza wanted me to try and be normal but it was a relief when she let me attend B.I.T. I didn't stick out there as much. There were even a few students around my age who had graduated high school early as well. We had a club and everything." Kara paused, thinking back to her conversation with Ted Kord in Chicago and asked, "What about your boarding school? What was that like?"

"Stifling," Lena heaved a sigh and took a bite of her ice cream, "and filled to the brim with the children of the wealthy and privileged. Everywhere I looked there were expectations placed upon me. From my family, from the faculty, from the other students. All of them judging me according to the Luthor name. Which, in that time, meant something entirely different than it does now." Kara squeezed Lena's hand, her thumb moving over it in a slow caress and Lena sighed. "I thought I was adopted during that time and I was forever trying to prove myself worthy. To show they hadn't made a mistake in adopting me." Tilting her head and finishing off the last of her ice cream, Lena released a caustic laugh and muttered, "It's a terribly strange thing to go from trying to live up to the Luthor name and only a few short years later spending all my time attempting to live it down. Of course, as soon as the name has been drug through the mud I discover it's mine by right." 

"Your name doesn't matter," said Kara passionately, "you're what matters, Lena. You're all that matters. Not your family."

Releasing a trembling sigh, Lena shook her head and she seemed to be about to protest this but then her eyes widened. With a bark of a laughter, she pulled her hand free and gestured at Kara's hand holding the waffle cone. "You ought to eat that, darling, before it's gone entirely," said Lena in a teasing drawl.

Seeing her ice cream was halfway to melting, Kara yelped and quickly devoured it, giving Lena a sheepish look as she chuckled at her. Once she finished her ice cream and went to the bathroom to wash her hands, Kara and Lena continued their journey through Midvale. Kara pointing out various landmarks here and there, until they wound up at the beach where Kara easily spotted Alex and Maggie in the ocean. Alex coaching Maggie on surfing techniques with loving patience.

They settled on the sand, Lena resting between Kara's legs, her head tucked underneath Kara's chin and Kara's arms were wrapped firmly about her waist. The sun was low in the sky, making the temperature cooler and Kara sighed in contentment. This was everything she ever wanted. She loved National City, she truly did, but there was something infinitely relaxing about Midvale. How calm and peaceful it was and its proximity to the ocean. Everything about the town was soothing to Kara.

"This has been lovely," said Lena quietly. She tilted her head back, looking at Kara with a tender gaze. "We should visit here more often." 

"Yeah," Kara breathed, her breath stilling in her chest at the luminous smile on Lena's features.

Pushing a lock of hair from Lena's eyes, Kara leaned down to kiss her, taking her time to taste and explore, parting with the utmost reluctance. Moving her hand down to cup Lena's cheek and smiling when Lena leaned into her touch. Suddenly one kiss wasn't enough and she was pulling Lena to her, groaning when Lena turned in her arms to straddle her waist and she was oh so grateful the portion of the beach where Alex preferred to surf was always empty. Although that didn't stop Kara from scowling and experiencing the height of irritation when she was flicked with salt water as Alex declared, "Stop making out with the girl genius. You'll get us in trouble if we're late for dinner with Mom." 

"She's not a girl," Kara said sternly, glaring up at Alex and holding Lena close. "She's a woman and you're the one who kept surfing."

"I had to show Maggie how it's done," said Alex with a lopsided grin, leaning on her board.

Upon hearing this, Maggie kicked Alex soundly in the butt, causing Alex to glare at her. Kara laughed at this and rose to her feet, offering Lena her hand and pulling her up. Lena's hair was windswept and unkempt, making her look painfully attractive in her dishevelment and Kara reached up to carefully rearrange it into a semblance of order. Lena watched her with lidded green eyes, looking at her with such affection that it made Kara's heart rise into her throat from the emotion of it all. "You ready for your first family dinner?" asked Kara gently.

"When it's your family? Always," said Lena in a quiet confession. 

"Our family," Kara corrected before she could help herself. Immediately after she said this, Kara bit her lip and wondered if it was a mistake. If it was too much, too soon, and Kara started to apologize, to explain, but Lena was stepping closer and her eyes were shining with tears and then she was kissing her and Kara knew she didn't have anything to apologize for. 

Particularly not to Alex who was complaining at her yet again to stop making out so they could go to dinner already.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains descriptions of violence, terrorism, and bigotry. 
> 
> I know! It took forever for this update to come! I'm sorry. Life on tour got ahold of me and I just didn't make the time I should have on my days off in between traveling to work on this fic. I'm going to plot out the rest of the story and hopefully get on a more consistent updating schedule from now on. I'd like to finish it before Clexacon (I'll be in attendance) so there's that goal.
> 
> Any comments or feedback are dearly appreciated!

The next day they're at the marina, boarding the boat docked at slip eleven, greeting Delilah Yuen and three graduate students all of which gaped at Lena when they caught sight of her. Thankfully, Kara's friendly introductions and Lena's own familiarity with the effects of fame soon relaxed them. At least enough where they didn't stare at Lena as if she was some rare and exotic creature often hidden from public view.

Delilah wasted no time taking them to the site of several coral reefs and they're soon outfitted in their scuba gear. One of the grad students, Noemi Ocampo, is particularly enthused about filming the reefs for Kara's video. Especially when Kara tells her she'll be sure to credit her for the footage. The effects of climate change are startling as they take in the shift from the colorful and wonderfully alive reefs to the ones which are bleached and lacking any signs of life. Kara can only blink away her tears as she takes it in. This was why Astra had taken the stance that she did. Things like these dying reefs and the catastrophic result of losing them served as a stark reminder of Krypton's downfall.

The decline of their world was a slow one but Astra often described it as something of a domino effect. The loss of plant life, then animals, and finally food sources. She spoke of how everything was connected in their ecosystem and her frustration that so few acknowledged this. Science and technology had taken precedence over nature instead of existing in harmony as they should. It ultimately caused Krypton's destruction.

Kara wondered if it was that awful result which prevented Astra from noticing the difference in humanity. How they were beginning to realize the error of their ways, looking for newer and better ways to progress. Earth was nowhere as far gone as Krypton and the people here were diverse in their opinions. They had freedom of thought and there was no all powerful central government to control them. The truth of their reality couldn't be hidden and obscured. It was there, evident for anyone to see and learn about.

That, more than anything, gave Kara hope for the future.

She could see evidence of the care in the Delilah's work, taking in the polyps of the coral she helped create. How it was growing fast and strong, steadily taking over the dead portions of the reef and beginning to sheet over the colony. It was a truly amazing feat, especially when Kara reminded herself of when the coral was planted. Normally growth of this kind would take nearly a decade and it was only now approaching a year.

They filmed underwater for over an hour before returning to the boat, where Alex took over camera duties while Kara questioned Noemi and the other grad students about their work. Much discussion was had about this rare porpoise and that species of sea turtles, Lena eventually sidling up next to Kara, resting her head on Kara's shoulder. Delilah joined the conversation with Eliza and Alex, who had given the camera over to a curious Maggie. She was occupied with occasionally filming the group in between the beautiful vistas and the sun setting over the ocean. As they sailed back to Midvale the camera switched hands many times over, filming conversation and drinks, and Kara wondered how much of this would wind up in her YouTube video, saying as much to everyone when they docked. Everyone signed off on the release, remarking on how they couldn't wait to see it for themselves. Kara promised to send the work in progress to Delilah for review before heading home.

Later that evening, Lena and Maggie were helping Eliza prepare dinner, all of them insisting on banishing the sisters from the kitchen. Ending any of Kara's protests with multiple examples of their culinary ineptitude. Alex, not one to argue or particularly care about her lack of cooking skills, grabbed Kara by the hand and soon they were on their usual spot on the roof, just outside the window to Alex's bedroom, gazing at the stars.

"This was a good idea. It's been nice, spending time with Mom in a non-judgmental capacity," said Alex in that reluctant way she had, rolling her eyes and bumping their shoulders when Kara beamed at her. Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, Alex bit her lip and a frown tugged at her lips. One that made Kara scoot closer and say her name softly. Alex heaved a sigh and formed a wry smile, tilting her head at Kara as she muttered, "You know me too well. It's a pain in the ass, you know that, right?"

"I like it," Kara replied, reaching for Alex's hand. "If I didn't know when something bothered you I don't think you'd ever tell me about it." Alex scoffed at this and looked into the distance, focusing on the ocean that was barely a mile out from the house. "Alex," Kara wheedled. "Tell me."

Releasing a huff of air, Alex twisted around, looking into her room with a furtive expression. Kara blinked in confusion at this and Alex leaned in. "I'm thinking about asking Maggie to marry me," she confessed, an anxious light in her eyes.

"Alex!" Kara shrieked, grabbing her sister's hands excitedly as she bounced up and down.

"Kara," hissed Alex in response, unable to help laughing and looking into her room which was still empty.

"Alex, oh my god," said Kara, laughing happily and grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Alex shyly.

Pausing to consider this, Kara thought about Alex's relationship with Maggie, everything they've been through and how they were with one another. "You're different with Maggie," said Kara quietly and Alex blinked at this. Kara smiled sweetly as she continued, "You hide so much of yourself away, Alex. You've always been that way. It's like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders and you wouldn't ever let someone help you carry it, no matter how much we asked. But with Maggie, she never asked, she just took that weight from you without you ever realizing it. You're lighter with her," Kara reached for Alex's hands, squeezing them in reassurance. "Happier."

"So it's a good idea," Alex interpreted with sardonic humor.

"The very best," agreed Kara with a burst of laughter.

"Good because I kind of bought a ring already," Alex confided, pulling a black box out of her pocket. Opening it to reveal a ring that reminded Kara of something out of the antiques roadshow. The band was silver and was designed to look like vines of a flower with petals expanding outward, holding an emerald in its center. "Do you think she'll like it? Emeralds are Maggie's favorite and she hates gold--"

"Alex, it's beautiful, she'll love it," said Kara enthusiastically. A moment later Kara cocked her head to the side and grabbed the ring box, shoving it into Alex's pocket and planting herself right next to her sister. Alex was supremely confused about this until Maggie stuck her head out the window.

"Time for dinner, babe," said Maggie easily. She paused to study the sisters, squinting her eyes as she took them in somewhat suspiciously. Releasing a thoughtful noise, she pointed at them. "You two are up to something," she declared. Alex gulped and Kara laughed in a high pitched tone before attempting to deny it. Maggie snorted and pointed at Kara then at Alex again. "Even if you don't tell me, I'll figure it out. Remember I'm a detective, I--"

"Detect," Alex interrupted, saying this as if by rote, reaching for Maggie's accusatory finger and holding her hand. Alex ducked her head to kiss the palm, looking at Maggie with overwhelming affection as she murmured, "I'll tell you later, I promise."

Maggie's eyes were still narrowed but Kara swore she could see her resistance melt along with whatever anger Maggie might be feigning for humor's sake. If she wasn't so happy for her sister, it would honestly be a little disgusting to witness. But Kara being Kara, she took a quick picture and uploaded it to Twitter.

_**@karadanvers** : @damnvers I'm posting this for posterity. That way you and @GeeSawyer can't ever try to deny your lovesick expressions around each other._

Several hours and a few thousand reblogs later, Alex posted her response. A simple picture of Maggie's hand, her ring finger now wearing the emerald ring, along with a single word: _Engaged._

Maybe it wasn't the most romantic way to announce their engagement but it also strangely suited the couple. Even if it did make Kara's fanbase wildly curious about Alex and her newfound fiancé.

\---

_**@QuestionLearn:** @karadanvers has a new video and a segment name! This episode of [The Science Guild](http://bit.ly/2gzYmHG%20) is about coral reefs. It features @yuendelilah and @MidvaleU Marine Institute's research on the effect climate change has on coral reefs. Give them your support by visiting their website to learn more about how you can help save our oceans! _

_**@karadanvers:** Thank you @yuendelilah and @MidvaleU for lending me your time, research, awesome boat, and scuba diving gear in order to make this video! The increasingly dangerous effects of climate change is evident in their work. 1/2_

_**@karadanvers:**  We can only hope to fix the damage if we're made abundantly clear of the problem it poses to our oceans. @yuendelilah and @MidvaleU are doing just that. Please support their mission! [Watch the episode here](http://bit.ly/2gzYmHG%20)!  2/2_

_**@missmaizey:** @karadanvers Awesome vid! I love the show name. @QuestionLearn when do we get Science Guild merch??? _

_**@JayNa:** @missmaizey @QuestionLearn I second that! I want a t-shirt. Also @karadanvers are you going to do any episodes on the alien population? _

_**@Halvaaar:** @karadanvers Yeah!! I'd love more stuff on aliens and other planets. @JayNa is a great speaker on the subject. _

_**@JayNa:** Thanks @Halvaar, I'm glad to know I do Exor proud. I'd love to talk to @karadanvers about it sometime. _

_**@Halvaaar:** @JayNa Dude! That'd be sweet, you give the best talks. @karadanvers set it up! @JayNa is one of the leading activists for the alien community and she gives really kick ass educational lectures. I've been to three so far. _

_**@yolosolo:** @karadanvers another bad ass vid but do i see @LenaLuthor lurking in the background? _

_**@missmaizey:** @yolosolo I don't think @LenaLuthor is lurking, she's being pretty obvious. _

_**@LenaLuthor:** @yolosolo @missmaizey Should I have lurked?_

_**@missmaizey:** @LenaLuthor Noooooo... you're being a normal supportive gf. Lurking is not normal gf._

_**@yolosolo:** @missmaizey i can't believe posting about @LenaLuthor on twitter and her responding is a thing we do now. what is life_

_**@missmaizey:** @yolosolo Life is awesome that's what. _

_**@pyren:** Holy fucking shit @karadanvers is in a wetsuit!!!!!! D-E-A-D_

_**@wellhellbelle:** Everyone please drop what you're doing and watch @karadanvers and @LenaLuthor being lowkey adorable in this video [http://bit.ly/2gzYmHG ](http://bit.ly/2gzYmHG%20)._ _Oh yeah and it features them in wetsuits because the universe is rewarding queer ladies._

_**@vixie:** @wellhellbelle The universe truly is. WTF this is awesome. _

_**@BeeeeeZZ:** @karadanvers is the grumpy brunete your sister?!?! whose the older lady your mom? no wayyyyy _

_**@damnvers:** @BeeeeeZZ Who are you calling grumpy?_

_**@Justee:** @BeeeeeZZ @damnvers is @karadanvers big sis i think. she just got engaged to a hot lady cop. _

_**@BeeeeeZZ:** @Justee DUDE @damnvers sorry for the grumpy? you just looked irked in the vid thats all _

_**@damnvers:** @karadanvers you did this. You made the internet find me interesting._

_**@karadanvers:** @damnvers I regret nothing. Also, @BeeeeeZZ she's grumpy like the cat. In an adorable way that makes everyone love her._

_**@winningschott:** @karadanvers TRUTH!!!!_

_**@damnvers:** @karadanvers @winningschott I hate you both. _

_**@winningschott:** @damnvers LIES!!!!! I'm your best man and I'm planning the nerdiest bachelorette party ever. Our campaign will be that of legends!_

_**@damnvers:** @winningschott I told you a million times I'm crap at D&D. I want to play Overwatch._

_**@GeeSawyer:** @winningschott @karadanvers ease off my fiancé or I'm rescinding all wedding invitations except for @LenaLuthor's. And @BeeeeeZZ she's grumpy in all the right ways, you get me? _

_**@alice90:** Oh god. The cute is overwhelming. @karadanvers I love your friends/family. _

_**@karadanvers:** @alice90 ME TOO!!!_

_**@korduroy:** @LenaLuthor Yoo Hoo! <http://bit.ly/2yzQH39>_

_**@LenaLuthor:** @korduroy I don't need an animated gif. I was there._

_**@korduroy:** @LenaLuthor I thought you'd like to reminisce with it. _

_**@LenaLuthor:** @korduroy Sometimes I wonder why we're friends._

_**@Cleptou:** @korduroy you are king shipper. Love always and forever. Also please make more gifs of @karadanvers for posterity._

_**@korduroy:** @Cleptou I'll consider it as long as it doesn't get me permanently on @LenaLuthor's bad side. _

_**@LenaLuthor:** @korduroy I think you should be more concerned with what @karadanvers thinks. _

_**@korduroy:** @LenaLuthor true that. @karadanvers what's the what? You cool with it?_

_**@karadanvers:** @korduroy I guess??? I mean I don't know why people would want gifs of me. _

_**@korduroy:** @LenaLuthor DM @karadanvers and tell her why. She's too pure for this world. _

_**@karadanvers:** @korduroy @LenaLuthor ?????_

\---

The Rebecca Lee Crumpler Clinic was named for the first black woman to become a medical doctor and the clinic was as revolutionary as the woman it was named for, focusing solely on extraterrestrial medicine. There was an inherent risk in running a health center dedicated to helping aliens and that's why the clinic tried to be as innocuous as possible in carrying out its mission. While RLCC's existence was widely touted within the alien community it remained something of a secret from the general public.

At least until it was subject to a terrorist attack.

It was one man with a gun and a pipe bomb but sometimes that's all it takes. Kara heard the screams three bullets into the attack, her sister's voice in her ear as she flew towards the clinic. When it was over and done with Alex would tell her she saved fifty seven people but Kara could only focus on the twenty injured and the two lives that were lost. Tasmia Mallor of Talok VIII who attempted to stop the gunman and Jan Arrah who was one of the center's doctors. Kara found Jan's death especially heart rending because he was from Trom and was one of the few survivors of a planet wide genocide so barbarous that word of it spread far across the cosmos.

Kara wouldn't leave the clinic, even after the shooter was taken into custody, she didn't go anywhere except to ensure the safe return of all the patients to their homes along with each and every one of the staff. She stayed until the premises were secure and the DEO outfitted the building with a special alarm system. When they were done and she was confronted with the press, listening to questions shouted at her by countless reporters, Kara didn't know what, if anything, she should say.

After all, it was all she could do to control her anger. Still, Kara knew she had to say something, despite Alex's gentle urging for her to leave. Telling her she didn't owe them anything. That was true, Kara didn't owe these reporters, but she owed her fellow aliens. She was in a position of power, of influence, and it was time she used it. That solely in her mind, Kara stepped forward and prayed for Rao to give her the right words. Ones that could comfort the victims but at the same time condemn what happened here.  

"This was an act of callous hatred and blind prejudice," said Kara, her voice thick with emotion. "No one should be afraid for simply existing. That isn't the proper state of this world. Of any world. Earth is not alone in the universe and humanity must accept that if it has any chance of progressing. Ignorance stifles the ability to learn and contempt for anything that is different leaves us mired in mediocrity." Kara swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked her tears away as she finished, "I believe we are better than this. To the extraterrestrial community, I ask you to not lose heart. Earth is our home, we traveled the stars to reach her and only we know what that means. The sacrifice it entails and the hope for a better future that is attached to our lives here. Violence and bigotry are powerless against our resilience and resourcefulness. Try to remember that, always."

Silence except the flash of cameras and the hum of video equipment and then Kara was gone. Flying into the air and ignoring the cries of her moniker. Hoping her words were enough and wishing she could have asked Cat for advice. Somehow, she always knew the right thing to say. Kara flew in circles, hovering above the city, trying to regain some semblance of control before she realized it was impossible. The fear of the clinic patients and staff was seared in her mind along with the absolute hatred in the gunman's eyes. He despised her without knowing anything about her. She was an alien, not born of Earth, and that was reason enough tfo justify her death in his mind.

Where does that kind of thinking come from? Kara didn't know and she didn't want to ever know. Understanding that sort of contempt for someone else wasn't something Kara wanted to ever achieve. She would settle with stopping anyone like him and trying to change the minds of those who sympathized with his ideals. Eventually she was settled enough to concentrate on a familiar heartbeat. Alex taught her how to do this when she was younger. The idea was to teach Kara how to focus on single sound out of the maddening cacophony her extraordinary hearing picked up on a daily basis. Instead of fixating on the steady thrum of Alex's heart, Kara listened for another. One just as strong but beat at a naturally higher rate and Kara turned in the direction of its sound when she found it amidst all of the chaos.

In seconds, she was on the balcony of Lena's office at L Corp.

Her landing was virtually silent but Lena had been searching for any sign from Kara. She had been following various network news stations for updates on the shooting ever since it occurred. Lena watched Kara give her statement live and she had been waiting to hear from Kara. While Lena had witnessed Kara go through more than one crisis, nothing like this had happened since their relationship began and Lena wasn't sure what to do. How she could be a comfort to Kara.

She did remember what Alex told her once. That sometimes you had to let Kara come to you. That it was painful and frustrating but it was what Kara needed. Sometimes Kara required the time to sort out her own thoughts and feelings. Knowing that, Lena stayed where she was, settling for texting and leaving a voicemail, asking Kara to come to her whenever she wanted... if that's what she wanted.

And so Lena waited and desperately hoped that Kara would come to her. That she would want Lena's support. Her worry for Kara keeping her forever distracted. Leaving her constantly looking at her phone, television, and the balcony. Hoping for some sign of the other woman. The moment that Kara landed, Lena was already on her feet, walking towards Kara and opening the door to her office, pulling Kara inside.

"Oh my darling," Lena murmured, cupping Kara's face in her hands, and studying her features intently. "I am so very sorry."

"I couldn't save them," said Kara in broken tones, her voice cracking in the words. She collapsed in Lena's arms, allowing herself to be cradled as Lena lowered them to the floor, where Kara curled into Lena's embrace. Lena clutched her tight, holding Kara closing and releasing a soothing murmur as Kara sobbed. "They were dead by the time I got there. I was too late."

"You aren't all powerful, Kara," said Lena firmly, ducking her head to meet their eyes. "You can't save everyone."

In response, Kara shook her head and buried herself in Lena's lap, her sobbing increasing and Lena winced. Clearly that wasn't what Kara needed to hear but then again, there wasn't anything Lena could say that would make this situation better. It was horrific and awful, they both knew that. At a loss for words, Lena gathered Kara in her arms, holding her closer and rocking her gently until Kara's gasping sobs eased into sniffles. Kara settled into her lap and Lena brushed her hand through her hair, releasing a soothing murmur, and watching as Kara's breathing evened out.

Lifting her head slightly, Kara looked up at her with a seeking gaze. "I don't know if I can keep doing this," she rasped.

"Kara," said Lena, her eyes going wide, unsure what to make of this declaration. "What do you mean?"

"Pretending to be human," Kara supplied, pushing herself up and wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Hiding who I really am. Logically, I understand the reasons behind it. To protect you, Alex, and Eliza from anyone like that man. People who would hurt you because of me. But I shouldn't have to do that. I could help so much more by being open with who I really am instead of deceiving the public."

"Darling," Lena gasped, shaking her head and cupping Kara's face in her hands, "you aren't deceiving anyone."

"I'm making them think I'm something I'm not," said Kara solemnly, placing her palms over Lena's and holding her hands gently. "I'm lying to everyone."

"If the world was different, if it was a better place, secret identities wouldn't be necessary," said Lena slowly, mulling this over. Gazing up into Kara's eyes, Lena cupped Kara's face in her hands. "Unfortunately, the world is not a better place. There are some who would agree with what you just said and I'm fairly certain a large portion of those people are the ones who would wish you harm. They aren't the ones you ought to entrust yourself to." Kara blinked back her tears and opened her mouth to protest, to no doubt bring up the numerous aliens who lived on Earth without hiding. How she was doing them a grave disservice by using her Kara Danvers persona. Lena shushed her with a soft and clinging kiss then murmured, "Just promise me one thing." Kara dipped her head in agreement to this and Lena kissed her again, desperately caring as she pleaded, "Don't rush this decision. Please take some time to think it over. Speak with your family and friends about it."

"I will," said Kara, releasing a shuddering breath, burying her face in the crook of Lena's neck. "I promise."

"Good," Lena sighed, kissing the crown of Kara's head, and feeling immensely relieved. No matter what Kara decided, Lena would be fine, their relationship would be fine but the last thing she wanted was for Kara to make such an important decision in the heat of the moment. This wasn't something Kara should do on a whim. It would effect far too much of her life for that. "I think tomorrow I should accompany Supergirl to the clinic. Some of their equipment was damaged, wasn't it? I'm sure L Corp can help with that."

"Lena--" Kara started to protest but Lena interrupted her with another kiss, smoothing back some loose hair from her forehead.

"I imagine quite a lot of their equipment was specialized, designed for alien anatomies. How many alien species did you once tell me are on Earth?" Lena questioned.

Kara looked momentarily perplexed before she replied, "At least thirty at this point."

"Thirty isn't a small amount," said Lena thoughtfully. "That sort of medical technology isn't the sort of thing that comes about easily. Especially when it's something you have to build from bits and pieces of whatever you can scrounge about. L Corp has the tech and I have the money," said Lena emphatically, looking into Kara's eyes, and moving her thumb in a slow caress across Kara's cheek. "Let me do this to help them... to help you." Resting their foreheads together, Lena continued, "Supergirl can work on outreach, speaking to the public and the alien community, L Corp can replace their equipment, and Kara Danvers... she can write about all of it. Explain why the clinic is so special, how difficult it is for aliens to find proper healthcare on Earth. You can inform us humans about all the things we wouldn't have ever considered. Make us see the difficulties your people face." Kara released a broken laugh, muttering her people, reminded yet again that's what all the inhabitants of Earth really were. Krypton was gone and it wasn't ever coming back. Earth and everyone that resided here... that was what mattered to Kara now. Especially the woman in front of her wearing a tender expression, her touch loving as she said, "You see? You don't need to split yourself in two in order to help. You never did. Supergirl and Kara can make a difference together."

Wrapping Lena in a tight hug, Kara whispered fiercely, "And with you."

\---

In the end, Kara did as Lena suggested and spoke with her editor, Beth Miller, at the Tribune and published a series of articles about the lives of National City’s alien refugees and about the clinic itself. Not focusing on the violence of the attack but instead work the clinic was doing and the science required to treat the different species. The final article focused on the differences in the quality and type of medical expertise available on Earth compared to the planets the patients came from.

One of the more hopeful things Kara discovered in her research is that one of the clinic’s doctors, Salu Digby, was working with National City University on starting a series of specialized courses on alien medicine for their medical students. Salu being the first of hopefully many doctors to teach on the subject.

The articles go over better than Kara expects and she broaches Beth with the idea of writing about the growing alien community in National City. Speaking to any who are willing about living on Earth, what brought them here, their thoughts on their new home world versus their old, and the struggles they’re facing. Beth agrees and within two weeks she has two articles written and three others in progress. On the day the first story goes live Kara links to it on Twitter and nervously waits for the fallout. She chose to focus her first feature on Tasmia Mallor and Jan Arrah, speaking endlessly to those who knew them best to create the most complete image of them.

_**@karadanvers:** I’m getting to know the out of this world citizens of National City’s extraterrestrial community by writing an ongoing series of profiles for the @nctribune. I'll be starting with [Tasmia Mallor of Talok VIII and Jan Arrah of Trom](http://theatln.tc/2ovO6y8) who were mercilessly taken from us before their time. _

_**@QuestionLearn:** @karadanvers The RLCC attack was cruel in its ignorance, like Supergirl said. These articles are a wonderful way to promote her message of education and understanding. Anyone who follows this account, we encourage you to read them. _

_**@karadanvers:** @QuestionLearn I appreciate the vote of confidence and I hope they have that effect. _

_**@JayNa:** @karadanvers @nctribune Thank you for this article. Your continued support of extraterrestrials is badly needed and much appreciated. _

_**@karadanvers:** @JayNa I’d love to speak to you more on the subject if you’re willing. _

_**@JayNa:** @karadanvers Of course. Anytime, anywhere. DM me. _

_**@zomgrie:** @karadanvers You’re disgusting, spreading this alien loving propaganda. _

_**@karadanvers:** @zomgrie I don’t have a problem with that label but as far as I know @LenaLuthor is entirely human. _

_**@Halvaaar:** @karadanvers I love your patented polite smack downs. They’re the best._

_**@teenydanker:** @Halvaar @karadanvers Go ahead, celebrate the slow invasion/stealth takeover of our planet. Cheer the death of humanity. _

_**@SaturnGrrl:** @teenydanker You’re giving us aliens far too much credit. How is it stealth when we’re not even hiding from you? @karadanvers Thank you for this article. ETs love you. _

_**@JayNa:** @SaturnGrrl Right? I’m hiding behind my speaking engagements and tv interviews. _

_**@SaturnGrrl:** @JayNa The whole reason this happened is ETs didn’t hide. Not that we should. _

_**@missmaizey:** @karadanvers I look forward to reading the rest of the series. Are you helping out with Supergirl’s fundraising efforts for the clinic too? _

_**@karadanvers:** @missmaizey I definitely will be. Rebecca Lee Crumpler Clinic’s board should be announcing the fundraising plans soon. I’ll be involved in any capacity they deem fit. I know @LCorp has already made a significant donation. _

_**@icarusedus:** @karadanvers Your whore of a girlfriend won’t save the alien freaks. More will come and finish what Michael Harris started. _

_**@karadanvers:** @icarusedus Congratulations. You've been banned._

There were worse comments, too many for Kara to report herself but there were just as many, if not more, supportive responses. The ones that mattered the most though, were from her fellow aliens. Who thanked her for the attention and thought she was giving their growing community. It reinforced the idea that Lena was right, she could do as much good for her people in the guise of Kara Danvers as she could as Supergirl.

It was something J’onn remarked upon when they were at Rebecca Lee Crumpler Clinic helping with the repair efforts. Her as Supergirl and him in his natural Green Martian glory. “The articles you wrote,” J’onn said in a low murmur, one only her Kryptonian hearing could pick up. Kara immediately turned her attention to him, eager to hear his thoughts. “They were a fitting tribute.” Overwhelmed to hear this, Kara forced herself to focus while J’onn continued, “Are you considering doing something similar on your YouTube channel? Outreach with a scientific focus? Where we speak of our home worlds and cultures, telling our stories of why we came to the Earth?” Kara nodded at this, beyond words as she sensed what he was about to say next. "I would like to be your first subject, if that's the case."

Unable to help herself, Kara darted at J'onn for a hug, laughing through her tears at his small groan at the gesture. Her voice cracking as she replied, "I'd be honored."

"I wish to tell M'gann's story too," J'onn muttered and Kara nodded fiercely, rubbing at her eyes. "They should know how hatred and bigotry can be overcome. Even one that is born into your way of life, spoken as if it is the absolute truth." He paused and studied her for a long moment then said, "I know you're torn, wondering if you're doing a disservice by not being entirely transparent with your heritage. It is a deception but the truth of your existence isn't owed to anyone. The fact that you have two separate identities doesn't invalidate your pride in being Kryptonian. You are the last daughter of Krypton. You're the one who breathed its air and lived in its society and you will help to keep the memory of it alive through your actions. No one can ever take that from you. Always know that."

Hearing this from J'onn, she had to believe it.

\---

Yazmeen and Alonso were incredibly enthused and supportive with the idea of having an ongoing feature on the different aliens living on Earth. They felt it suited the channel's educational aspect perfectly and fit with their own hopes of creating outreach and understanding. They were helping Kara narrow down the focus for J'onn's segment in the following weeks, trying to decide which direction to lead the discussion. During this time, Kara traveled to Gateway City for the North American Science Festival, wanting to attend several of the panels in hopes of finding some interesting stories. In the third hour, she found herself sitting towards the back of the crowded ballroom, attending the Grand Theories of the Universe panel. It was going relatively well until the moderator, Carl Reynolds, a philosopher and occasional contributor to the Gotham Gazette, asked panelist Esther Schnur about her theory on the fundamental nature of reality.

Immediately, Kara straightened in her seat, she had read a good portion of Esther's work and considered her brilliant. She was the foremost expert in string theory and Kara also was a great admirer of her activism in the LGBTQA community as she recently came out as a transgender woman. One who, thus far, hadn't gotten much chance to speak amongst the other panelists, all of which happened to be male. Moments after Reynolds posed the question about her theory, he didn't pause to let Esther reply. He proceeded to endlessly drone on about his thoughts on her theory and the longer this went on the more irritated Kara became. She pulled out her phone and watched as it went from one minute to two minutes and then three as Esther continued to try and respond only to have him talk over her.

Finally, Kara couldn't take it any more and she shouted, "Let her speak!"

There was silence. Awkward and seemingly never ending silence. At last, Carl Reynolds had decided to shut up and he looked stunned as did the other men on the panel. Meanwhile, Esther started laughing then stood up, cupping her hands over her mouth and called out, "Thank you!"

Kara, utterly unable to help herself, replied, "You're welcome!"

"Yes, well," Reynolds coughed and squirmed in his seat. "Your theory on reality?"

"It is less of a theory and more of a question," said Esther matter of factly, smoothing down the lines of her dress. "What determines the vibrational frequency of the string which maintains our physical world? If vibrational frequency of the string determines how particles act, react, and interact to make up reality then we should look at what determines the vibration that creates it. I believe the answer to this is consciousness. I don't think think the string is responsible for the existence of particles which show consciousness, I think consciousness exists and it determines the vibration of the string. Which leads to my ultimate question: what creates the consciousness that determines vibrational frequency?" Esther paused to look at Reynolds who squirmed again but didn't answer and her male colleagues stayed equally silent. Clapping her hands together, she continued, "I believe our thoughts, emotions, and perceptions combine to make up the rate at which our atoms vibrate. My theory, as you say, is that our vibrational frequency has the potential to enter into new dimensions of reality. The natural state of a human is to exist at a high vibrational frequency and I think many things on this planet are designed to maintain that vibrational frequency lock. But..." Esther formed a delighted grin, looking something like a mischievous child. "What if it could be unlocked? What new realities could we discover then? I believe the possibilities to be limitless."

There was a moment of silence and then the applause began, not just from Kara but from everyone in the audience. It began organically and went on for a good minute, causing Esther to laugh with delight before engaging her fellow panelists in conversation with their ideas on the nature of reality.

When the panel ended thirty three minutes later, Kara gathered her notes, tucking them into her bag and stood up only to immediately be met with several women standing at the end of the aisle, all looking eager to speak with her.

"Thank you for doing that," the first began.

"I wanted to do something but I didn't know what," said another.

"He was so pompous!" exclaimed Kara's neighbor for all of the panel. "Why bother asking her a question if you won't let her answer?"

At this, the group of twenty of so women that had gathered all echoed this sentiment emphatically. Another woman broached them, a little hesitant as she said, "You're Kara Danvers, aren't you? The science and tech reporter for the Tribune?" Kara blinked at this, nodding her head. She was still a little dumbfounded when people recognized her as Kara and not as Supergirl. "You should interview Ms. Schnur, she hardly got to speak at all. He asked her that first question thirty minutes before the panel ended and it was over two hours long." 

Another assent of agreement amongst all of the women, murmurs of how they wanted to hear more from her. Kara gave a laugh of delight all too similar to Esther's earlier, then said, "I'll speak with her about it. I'm sure she'll be happy to hear so many of us want to learn more about her work."

They continued speaking for several minutes until eventually Kara had to excuse herself so she could head to the next panel she was interested in attending. Later that day, though, she managed to speak with Esther and they set up a time the following day to record an interview. The festival had an AV department and was uploading the panels to their YouTube channel. After a little negotiating on price, time, and advertising for their website they agreed to let Kara film her interview with Esther. Overall, it was a productive and enjoyable day. Despite her less than admiring feelings about Carl Reynolds moderating skills.

Kara had been busy enough that she didn't check her Twitter feed and she wouldn't have known anything if it wasn't for Lena texting her.

_**LENA:** You've gone viral again. _

_**KARA:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_**KARA:** Esther Schnur????_

_**LENA:** Yes. _

_**KARA:** Is it bad? I bet it's bad. _

_**LENA:** It depends on who you care about, my darling. I think anyone that matters, such as myself, are immensely proud of you. I'm sure many people were just as irritated as I found myself at the way he spoke over her but you were the only one who was brave enough to do something about it. _

_**KARA:** I couldn't help it!! He was so rude to her. _

_**LENA:** He certainly was. _

_**KARA:** I'm doing an interview with her tomorrow. I got permission to use the festival's filming equipment. I want to try and get it uploaded to YouTube by Sunday._

_**LENA:** You won't be leaving until tomorrow then?_

_**KARA:** There aren't any panels I want to attend after Saturday. _

_**LENA:** How long would it take you to fly 759 miles? _

_**KARA:** 10 minutes maybe? 7 if I rush it. _

_**LENA:** Come home. _

_**KARA:** Aye, aye! Leaving now!_

_**LENA:** I'll be waiting with the balcony door open. _

\---

_**@QuestionLearn:** @karadanvers is back with another awesome video. This time with [Theoretical Physicist and String Theory expert Esther Schnur](https://tinyurl.com/ydcbw55p). There's a lot less interruptions in this discussion! _

_**@karadanvers:** I try, @QuestionLearn! Please go watch my interview with the incredible [Esther Schnur](https://tinyurl.com/ydcbw55p)! She was so kind about my outburst during the panel and agreed to speak with me more on her work with string theory and LGBTQA outreach. It's physics fun time!_

_**@yolosolo:** @karadanvers That guy deserved it. Lovin to hear more from Ms. Schnur, her ideas are crazy cool. _

_**@missmaizey:** @yolosolo you said it. @karadanvers you having that "outburst" is why I look up to you. I bet that audience was full of people who were feeling the same way you did. I know I was irked watching it. You spoke up though. GOOD FOR YOU. Also string theory makes my head hurt in a really good way. _

_**@CallMeMS:** @karadanvers thanks for introducing me to esther. i'm a trans girl, just came out and i love space and physics. it's so cool to have someone like her in the field. i'm definitely going to read about all her work. PS tell her to get on twitter!!!! _

_**@profshurrab:** @karadanvers An enlightening interview. I'll say like many others: thank you for speaking out in that panel. I've had something similar happen to me one too many times and I would have appreciated your intervention. _

_**@wellhellbelle:** @karadanvers You find all the kick ass queer ladies!!! This is why I love you. More rockin trans ladies of science please. _

_**@xaivers:** @karadanvers If somebody vibrated fast enough with emotional intention do you think they could cross realities? Is that what she's saying?_

_**@karadanvers:** @xaivers I think that's one possibility, yes. _

_**@xaivers:** @karadanvers That is so cool! Ask Supergirl to try it!!! _

_**@sayitsammi:** @xaivers @karadanvers I know you're being a cute science geek but oh lord asking Supergirl to vibrate fast enough to cut across realities... LMAO_

_**@vixie:** @sayitsammi We should stay away from @karadanvers wholesome nerd twitter. We taint it with our dirty thoughts. _

_**@sayitsammi:** @vixie Probably. But @karadanvers is too smart girl hot and awkward hilarious to stay away. _  
\---

It was only when things went horribly wrong in the midst of cooking did Kara admit to herself she wasn't the best at it. Currently, she was failing tremendously in her foolhardy attempt to follow Julia Child's recipe for Beef Bourguignon which Kara had found out last week to be a favorite of Lena's. Her girlfriend wasn't having the best day thanks to an experiment gone awry and her board of director's interference so Kara thought making it might cheer Lena up. However, Kara had only gotten as far as searing the beef and it was already off the rails. Mostly because Kara became impatient, like she usually did when cooking, and burnt the beef using her heat vision.

Heaving a disgruntled sigh and dumping the burnt remains in the trash can, Kara contemplated continuing on or giving up when there was a knock at her apartment door. Putting the charred pot down with a loud clang, Kara opened the door without bothering to check who it was with her x-ray vision. Which is why she stood stock still, feeling utterly stupefied as Cat Grant lowered her sunglasses and took her figure in with her all too inspecting eye.

"Kiera," Cat drawled with a clear undertone of fondness, "you've burnt something." Having said that, Cat proceeded to sweep past Kara and made a beeline for the kitchen, dropping her purse on the table along the way. "What in the world were you trying to cook?"

"Ms. Grant," said Kara dumbly, shutting the front door. "You're here." Cat snorted at this and Kara blinked, taking in her presence, once again in that strange combination of bewilderment and comfort that Cat always leant Kara when she appeared. "Why are you here? I thought you were in Iceland."

"I was in Iceland now I'm in your shanty of a kitchen trying to comprehend what it is you were making," said Cat, sifting through the ingredients with a narrowed gaze.

"Beef Bourguignon," said Kara sheepishly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "I was trying to surprise Lena. Why did you leave Iceland?"

"Let me guess, Julia Child's recipe," Cat remarked wisely and Kara blushed bright red and nodded quickly. Smirking at this, Cat sliced up the remaining beef and gestured at the charred pot. "Clean that up and I'll take over this disaster from you."

Nodding again, Kara quickly set about cleaning the pot and watched as Cat expertly prepared all the ingredients for the dish. "To answer your question, I left Iceland because I managed to secure Johanna Sigurdardottir's involvement in an upcoming project of mine."

"The former Prime Minister of Iceland?" said Kara, not sure why she was surprised Cat had been busy with such things. This was the woman who casually mentioned being roommates with the President of the United States so of course she just went off to talk to Prime Ministers.

"Yes, along with Kolbrun Halldorsdottir, she was a member of Althing," said Cat as she added in the chopped carrots and onions to saute. After she did this, she paused to consider Kara for a long moment who tried not to squirm at the attention. "When Snapper told me he had advised you to move to the Tribune to cover their science and technology column, I admit I was surprised. It escaped me throughout our time together, your education," said Cat, looking rather cross with herself as she said this. "I knew about it, of course, but I forgot about the extent of your education as time went on. Or did you allow me to forget?" accused Cat and Kara turned redder yet at this accusation, as it was something she did during her time on Earth. Downplay her intelligence and conveniently leave out her education. As time went on it was simply easier to fit in. "I thought so," Cat said and then she whapped Kara on the hand with a wooden spoon, causing Kara to yelp before Cat added in the now seared beef. "Don't ever undersell yourself, Kara," she ordered as she dumped in the bacon along with a sprinkle of salt and pepper. "I am pleased though," said Cat softly, stirring in a pinch of flour before placing it in the oven, "to see you building a name for yourself. You've done quite well, you know, launching your brand."

"My brand?" said Kara dumbly. "I'm not--"

"Perhaps it's not a brand like my own but it is one nonetheless," said Cat decisively. "You're creating a career out of your interests and developing an engaged and devoted fanbase which follow you in your endeavors. From your writing to your videos to your tweeting habits. That shows all the makings of a brand." While Kara was considering this and quietly reveling in the fact that Cat thought she was doing well in her new career, Cat busied herself with uncorking the wine and removing the pot from the oven. Adding in the wine and stock along with tomato paste, garlic, and thyme before bringing it to a light simmer and placing it back into the oven. "Set an alarm for two hours," Cat instructed, wiping her hands on a nearby towel. Pointing at Kara, she said sternly, "Don't rush when you prepare the onions and the mushrooms. Twenty minutes should be more than enough time for you to get everything done."

Kara laughed nervously at this, really hoping she wouldn't have to go into her Supergirl denial again, and Cat rolled her eyes in response. "As fun as cooking for you like a scullery maid has been, Kiera," she snarked, crossing back to the kitchen table and smoothly sitting on top of it. "I'm not here for that."

"So why are you here, Ms. Grant?" asked Kara, coughing when Cat glared at her and rubbing the back of her head. "I mean... I haven't really heard from you since you left. Except for that time you defended me and Lena on Twitter. Thanks for that, by the way."

“Your interview with Esther Schnur,” said Cat slowly, tapping her fingernails thoughtfully on the kitchen table. “I enjoyed it immensely. That,” she drawled with a playful smirk, “and your little incident at the science festival made me realize you’re the perfect person to assist me with my upcoming project.”

“Project?” Kara echoed, instinctively anxious and excited to hear about this. “What project?”

“A month ago I was having a ladies night in with Olivia and Oprah,” Cat went on, ignoring Kara’s questions who gaped at the casual drop of the President and Media Mogul’s names. “We had a few drinks and began talking about third wave feminism. How the fact that women’s voices are still being silenced, albeit in a more polite manner. That our expertise is often overlooked and it’s rare we are easily allowed a chance to shine. It’s something we have to fight for, tooth and nail, along with respect for our careers. Anyway. They managed to convince me that a conference ought to exist, one focusing on a wide variety of topics. Where women experts in a number of diverse fields could gather to speak and educate. Finally having their time in the spotlight that’s been long overdue. I’ve got nearly all of the directors for the various tracks in place. I’m just missing someone to head up the science and technology portion.” Cat raised an eyebrow and gave Kara an all too knowing look. “Well? What do you think? Are you up for the challenge?”

“Ms. Grant,” said Kara in disbelief, “I don't think I'm capable.”

“Please,” Cat said derisively, hopping off the table and waving her hand. “You know I don’t tolerate fools and I loathe incompetence. I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t think you could do it. And when have I ever been wrong? Discounting Jekyll & Hyde the Musical.” She huffed and rolled her eyes as she muttered, “And it could have been brilliant if they had just paid attention to my early production notes.” Taking a step forward, Cat absently straightened the collar to Kara’s shirt, smoothing it down. “I’ve never misjudged you or your capabilities, Kara. I’m certain you will excel in this role. And besides,” she gave a sly smile, “I won’t take no for an answer.”

Shaking her head, Kara still had the niggling doubts rattling around in her skull. The ones that told her no matter what Cat believed, she wasn’t good enough. But then she looked at Cat who had that calm gaze of utter certainty. Like she couldn’t even conceive of Kara failing.

“You wouldn’t be alone,” Cat murmured, tipping Kara’s chin up to meet her eyes. “I’ll be there.”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara uttered, feeling almost breathless as she said this. Feeling the weight of anxiety lighten with Cat’s support, Kara laughed. “How can I say no?”

“Excellent,” said Cat, beaming happily and gathering her purse. “We’ll talk more about this tomorrow." Pushing up her sleeve to glance at her watch, she tapped on its face and pointed at Kara. “Don’t forget, prepare the onions and mushrooms ninety minutes from now.”

With that, Cat opened the door to Kara’s apartment and was met by Alex whom Kara had convinced to help with her make Lena happy with a fancy meal plan. Which was hilarious considering their significant lack of cooking skills. “Agent Scully,” Cat greeted with droll humor and a smirk as she walked out.

Blinking at this, Alex shut the apartment door and looked to Kara. “What was she doing here?” she questioned.

“You won’t believe it,” said Kara, giving an incredulous laugh.

\---

_**@CatGrant:** I’m proud to announce the first annual [Cause The Effect conference](http://www.causetheeffectchicago.org/). This is a for women and by women event, featuring experts in their fields speaking about their work and life experiences. You can blame @Oprah, @POTUS, misogyny, and vodka martinis for this idea. _

_**@karadanvers:** @CatGrant I’m so overwhelmed and happy to be a part of this!!! I’m already contacting people for the science and technology panels. Oh!! Forgot to mention, me, the luckiest person ever is heading up the science/tech track. _

_**@QuestionLearn:** @karadanvers Please film a segment for The Science Guild there! @CatGrant this is a wonderful project. We can’t wait to learn more. _

_**@missmaizey:** @CatGrant it’s free to attend??? That’s awesome! Where is it being held? Hopefully in your hometown of National City. _

_**@yolosolo:** @missmaizey u know @CatGrant wouldn’t do NC dirty. Of course its here. _

_**@WoopTheresLiz:** @CatGrant Will @POTUS and @Oprah be making appearances? Please say yes. _

_**@ESchnur:** @CatGrant this is brilliant news. @karadanvers this is exactly the sort of conference I’d love to sit on a panel for. I’m sure there won’t be anyone talking over me here. I'm assuming trans women are welcome @CatGrant?_

_**@CatGrant:** @ESchnur of course they are. I'll fight anyone who says otherwise. I've already told @karadanvers I'd love to have you as a featured guest. _

_**@JayNa:** @ESchnur I think @CatGrant would fire the moderator herself for showing that kind of blatant misogyny. @karadanvers DMing you now about this! I’d love to be on the science track speaking about alien activism. _

_**@GrantFAN:** @CatGrant this is why i fangirl you foreverrrrrrr. You’re the B-E-S-T!!!_

_**@starsnsight:** @CatGrant Really excited to hear about this. You’ve got so many different tracks to focus on, I love it! Will this be filmed so it can be watched remotely? _

_**@LenaLuthor:** @karadanvers is this the big secret you’ve been keeping from me? @CatGrant I would be delighted to be included in any technology talks. _

_**@karadanvers:** @CatGrant swore me to secrecy! @LenaLuthor I’m sorry!!! _

_**@CatGrant:** @LenaLuthor as if I’d forget @karadanvers brilliant lady love. Of course you can be a featured speaker. You’ve more than earned it._

And with Cat's one comment, Lena's fans were off to the races, leaving Kara struggling to keep up with all the press. But all in all, it was a really good day on Twitter. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faster update this time. Trying to get better about that. I think having extremely loud and rude neighbors in my latest hotel helped unfortunately. Can't sleep? Might as well write. 
> 
> Any comments or feedback are dearly appreciated!
> 
> I forgot to add the fact that Foxglove is a character from the DC Vertigo label. She appears in Sandman: A Game of You as well as Death: The High Cost of Living and Death: The Time of Your Life. They're fantastic graphic novels that I'd recommend to pretty much anyone.
> 
> Fixed the first link also! It's about the Dunning Krueger effect, one of my favorite bits of cognitive bias from psychology. It's super interesting so please watch.

Something Kara quickly discovered was the fact that not a lot of people were actively speaking about extraterrestrial immigration. Especially from a positive viewpoint. Wary reactions were plentiful but very few people expressed a positive opinion. And even less explained how integrating aliens into human society would be a benefit to the world, providing new opportunities. Which is why Kara found herself fielding daily offers to appear on this news segment and that talk show. Thus far the only one she accepted was with one of CatCo's former anchors, Joe Kline, on his roundtable political discussion show. It featured three guests who were present during the entire show with Joe moderating the topics and a special guest who came in usually toward the end who tended to be an expert in whatever subject they were focused on.

Joe's producer, Danita Winters, called Kara asking if she would consider being the special guest for the segment they planned on extraterrestrial immigration. Kara agreed, leaving herself to later wonder if that had been the best idea once she was told about the other guests. Senator June Finch, Will Magnus, and Rachel Keast. Although to be perfectly fair, Kara had no problem with Will Magnus and Rachel Keast. She'd already interviewed Will about his work with artificial intelligence, finding him utterly brilliant and very fascinating, and Kara greatly admired the work Rachel Keast did as the legal arm of the Themysciran Embassy.

It was Senator Finch that gave Kara pause. The woman was one of the loudest anti-alien voices in Congress and Kara found her perhaps the most troubling because of how she went about it. She didn't spout bigoted catchphrases and demean extraterrestrials. Instead she was polite and measured in her reasons why humanity should be focused on their own interests. Espousing that Earth was dealing with a number of problems that she felt would only be exacerbated by taking on a new population that was literally alien to their world. There was a dangerous civility in her bigotry that made the Senator acceptable to the general populous and Kara loathed it.

Listening to her Kara was struck by something Maggie told her about the "tolerant" members of her church back in Indiana. How they claimed they didn't hate gay people. No, instead they hated the sin and not the sinner. Maggie had snorted before finishing off her beer as she muttered that it was bullshit. Hate was hate and she preferred the outright name calling to the judgement she could see in their eyes. It's the nice ones that are the worst, Maggie remarked. The ones you considered a friend only to have them say something horrible with ease. _I don't support your lifestyle._ That was what Maggie's best friend had told her before she left Indiana. _I love you but I'll never accept it._

Senator Finch was the same about extraterrestrials. Casual and sickeningly kind in her dismissal of their feelings, experiences, and rights.

Of course, Kara discovered through her obsessive research in the days before she was to appear on the show, that Senator Finch didn't think aliens had rights. At least not any in regards to their place on Earth. She had opposed President Marsdin's path to citizenship and claimed that it was ridiculous that over half of the Earth's extraterrestrial population had wound up in the United States. Kara was a little surprised to discover she was right about this, at least through the documented numbers. It was difficult to know for certain, as so many aliens were still in hiding. Even the DEO didn't have a complete count of all the aliens currently on the planet. The numbers rounded out with the United States taking at least 65% of the extraterrestrials and out of that more than 40% were in National City. 

This probably had to do with the need to be with others like you. It was natural to want to belong to a community and there was a burgeoning extraterrestrial community flourishing in National City and in the United States. Much to Senator Finch's dismay. Kara was bemused to discover that Canada, of course, was more enthusiastic about it's growing alien population. Citing the advancements in technology and the growth in business they had brought with them. They had dissenters but it seemed their voices were being drowned out in the overall excitement the country was experiencing.

It wasn't like the United States was firmly against aliens, it was more like they were stuck somewhere in the middle. Trying their best to wrap their heads around the fact that Superman wasn't an outlier. That he was just one of millions of extraterrestrials and Earth had suddenly joined a much larger universe. In the face of such a huge realization of course you would have people who were cautious, optimistic, and cynical about the outcome. The cautious ones were silent as the optimistic and cynical fought for the narrative. Which was precisely where Kara found herself when she took a breath to steady her nerves and walked out to applause on Joe Kline's show.

"Kara," said Joe Kline warmly, pausing to form a wry smile, "I can call you Kara, can't I? I feel like I already know you through the bond of Cat Grant employment." Kara laughed at this, saying it was fine and Joe grinned. "Of course, you worked closer with her than I did. You were her assistant for several years, I understand?" 

"Three years and every minute was a privilege," said Kara, beaming as she said this. "Ms. Grant taught me so much." 

"You're an alumna of B.I.T. though," said Joe curiously. "How did that come into play as a personal assistant?"

Kara shrugged and said, "I studied science and math at B.I.T. and then journalism at Boothman. Journalism is what I focused on when employed directly for Ms. Grant. Later I was able to explore all of my educational background through my job as the science and technology columnist for The Tribune." 

"You've recently written a series of articles profiling extraterrestrials living within National City," Joe began slowly. 

"Yes, Tasmia Mallor of Talok VIII and Jan Arrah of Trom were the original focus," Kara supplied. "After the attack I wanted people to know who they were and why they had traveled so far to come to Earth. After that I was honored to feature J'onn J'onzz, one of the only surviving Green Martians, on my YouTube channel." Kara paused and looked directly at Senator Finch as she said, "I think when the subject of extraterrestrial immigration is being discussed the reason why is often left out. Why did they leave their home worlds? Why make that harrowing journey? Why choose Earth? And why do they believe in the acceptance and goodness of humanity?"

“What do they say in your experience?” asked Joe.

“It’s never happy,” said Kara solemnly, taking in a deep breath as she thought about her fellow aliens and the things they told her both as Supergirl and as Kara Danvers. “There are a number of reasons. Planetary exile or destruction, worlds ruined by the hands of the inhabitants or the cruel whimsy of the universe, and war…” Kara sighed at this and murmured, “The death of Jan Arrah of Trom was especially devastating to the growing ET community in National City because he was among only a handful of people to escape the genocide of his home world. Trom was once a flourishing world of millions and by the end of that war there was barely a hundred of its natives left.” Kara looked at the other panelists, focusing on Senator Finch as she said, “Earth represents hope for them. Opportunities and a chance to move on. There’s also the scientific reasons behind it, requiring an oxygen rich atmosphere to breath for instance. You’d be surprised just how rare that can be in the known universe. Also the technology of their ships, how far they can feasibly travel, and the fact there are others like them here.”

“You’re overlooking the matter of security,” Senator Finch said in that maddeningly polite tone Kara heard countless times in her interviews. “It’s difficult enough to vet people from other countries in our current system. How do you propose we accomplish this with aliens from worlds we have no knowledge of?”

Kara clenched her jaw, trying her best to restrain her anger, before channeling her sister as she replied sardonically, “You expect us to believe the government doesn't have an agency to deal with extraterrestrials? That there aren’t any aliens working with federal government who could possibly offer you insight on the planets those seeking asylum come from?” Kara raised an eyebrow and remarked, “From my understanding, there are several databases that have already been made available containing knowledge from countless galaxies. Their contents ready, available, and conveniently translated into English for Congress.”

“I believe extraterrestrials seeking asylum should be treated like Earthlings in the same situation,” Rachel Keast interjected. “I understand there should be heightened security but the legal precedent should be no different. It’s prejudicial to assume any extraterrestrial is a threat and certainly doesn’t live up to the ideals of the United States.” 

“There’s also the matter of scientific advancement,” said Will Magnus, nodding to Kara. “While there is some debate about the effects of allowing alien technology to alter the natural course of human discovery one cannot ignore its presence. There’s so much we can learn. Who knows how many human lives can be saved by the advancements gained through medicine and agrarian technology alone. What if we could eradicate the diseases that plague us? Or find a way to prevent droughts?”

“Kindness can be more of a benefit than indifference,” said Kara bluntly.

“Forgive me for not thinking everything is sunshine and puppies, Ms. Danvers,” Senator Finch replied, her voice oozing of condescension. “I’d love to believe the best of every extraterrestrial that sets foot on Earth but I don’t have that luxury. My job is to make the lives of my constituents better and I think protecting them is a part of that. Whatever databases we have access to, it doesn’t change the fact that we’ve yet to create a foolproof way of vetting these aliens. There’s no way to know they are who they say they are or what they truly want by arriving here on Earth.” Setting a steely gaze on Kara, Finch said, “Frankly, I don’t see what’s wrong with humans being more concerned with the fate of their species than the ones arriving en masse uninvited to their planet. And I’d like to know exactly why you’re more invested in extraterrestrials than your own people.”

Kara sucked in a breath at this and she know she had to look enraged because Joe cleared his throat and started speaking about how complex the issue was and that the show was out of time. He was right, of course, they only had five minutes left, Kara knew that and she knew the interview was ending. She didn’t have to respond, she just had to hold her anger in and later she could vent all she wanted on Twitter.

But she just couldn’t. 

“I’m invested because they **_ARE_** my people,” said Kara, her tone matter of the fact in a way that simply brooked no arguments.

With that, the show ended and Kara realized with some degree of dread she had accidentally outed herself as an alien.

Alex and J’onn were going to kill her.

\---

 **_@TheSummit:_ ** _Watch @JKline get into the hot button issue of extraterrestrial immigration with @SenatorFinch, @rachkleason, and @WillMagnets with @karadanvers making a surprising revelation!<http://bit.ly/2zr8Roj>_

 **_@Halvaaar:_ ** _@TheSummit Wait a minute. Are you sure @karadanvers just came out as an ET? Do we know this for sure? @JayNa has she told you anything?_

 ** _@JayNa:_** _@Halvaaar She hasn’t told me anything. @TheSummit I wouldn’t assume anything about @karadanvers identity from her statement._  

 ** _@cosmicboy:_** _@JayNa I don’t know… I mean, I get where you’re coming from but I’ve never seen a human get that worked up about ET rights._  

 **_@JayNa:_ ** _@cosmicboy I wish I didn’t agree with you about that but you’re right. I just think we could be making the situation worse for her by assuming things._

 ** _@SaturnGrrl:_** _@JayNa However it turns out I want to say @karadanvers did a kick ass job standing up to @SenatorFinch. Stop making what she said in defense of ETs into some sort of tawdry gossip @TheSummit._  

 ** _@reynor:_** _@JayNa this is crazy if @karadanvers is ET like us tho! if she is then she just came out on national tv because she was pissed at @SenatorFinch_  

 **_@JayNa:_ ** _@reynor I’m not going to speculate but @karadanvers did a wonderful job representing the extraterrestrial community on @TheSummit tonight._

 **_@Luxion:_ ** _@JayNa I understand not wanting to speculate but I agree with @cosmicboy. Pretty sure @karadanvers is one of us._

  _\---_

The next day Kara’s at the DEO, inside the conference room she internally calls the lecture hall as it’s where Alex and J’onn talk to her whenever she’s done something wrong. Sort of like the DEO version of superhero timeout. Kara sat in her usual seat, shifting back and forth nervously, only calming when Lena holds her hand.

Kara started to speak but J’onn held up a hand and gave her a stern look, causing Kara to snap her mouth shut. Instead of offering his thoughts, J’onn turned to the nearby monitor mounted on the wall, and switched it on. He then looked at Winn who appeared almost as uncomfortable as Kara by the prospect of this meeting.

“Patch it through, Winn,” J’onn ordered and several moments later, the monitor flickered and revealed the extremely put out expression of Cat Grant.

“Honestly, Kara,” said Cat, thoroughly exasperated, “why even bother with a secret identity? You should just film yourself changing into your costume on one of your little internet videos at this point.” 

“Ms. Grant?” Kara gaped at her boss. “What--?”

“The Men In Black that you work with thought I would be best suited to help you out of the mess you currently find yourself in,” said Cat, preening a little as she said this. 

At this, Kara whipped her head to stare at J’onn and Alex. They both wore unapologetic looks on their faces and J’onn said plainly, “She is the Queen of all Media.” 

Kara looked utterly bewildered at this and Winn said, “He’s got a point.” Kara focused on him and he rubbed the back of his head. “You kind of created a shitstorm of publicity, Kara,” Winn said sheepishly. “Ms. Grant’s the only person we know who’s capable of dealing with something like this.” 

“Why thank you for your vote of confidence, Wick,” said Cat, her voice oozing with sarcasm. Releasing a huff of breath, she snapped her fingers and Kara, long used to this gesture as her former assistant, jumped to attention. “Kara,” Cat uttered, staring at Kara as if she could see into the depths of her soul. “What do you want?”

“Ms. Grant, I don’t--“ Kara began with certain confusion.

“Do you want to maintain your secret identity? Keeping Kara Danvers and Supergirl as two separate people?” Cat interrupted. “Do you want people to know you’re an alien? Specifically a Kryptonian?” She rattled these questions off in a rapid fire manner, one after the other. “Before I can spin this story in a way that will serve as a benefit to you I have to know the narrative you’re trying to achieve. So what is it?” 

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kara gazed at everyone in the room. Each and every one of them there to support her. A swell of emotion rising, Kara stared down at Lena’s hand in her own, their fingers laced together, and gathered her thoughts.

“I don’t think it’s fair,” said Kara finally, her voice rough with emotion as she lifted her head to gaze at Cat. “There are countless extraterrestrials on Earth who don’t have the option of blending in. They aren’t capable of it and my hiding away does nothing to help them. It’s cowardly and I don’t want to do it anymore.”

Silence and then Cat leaned back, an impressed look on her features as she drawled, “Is that it?”

“No,” Kara shook her head, biting her lip with some anxiety. “If I could keep Kara and Supergirl separate, I would. I don’t want to hide my identity as an alien but the danger presented with of everyone knowing I’m Supergirl is something I’m not comfortable with. I don’t want to endanger the people I love by making them potential targets for my enemies.” Fixing Cat with a wry smile, Kara offered, “I know it’s asking a lot.” 

“Yes, it is,” Cat agreed, leaning back in her chair. “Fortunately I ask a lot of myself on an a minute by minute basis.” Fixing her gaze on J’onn and Alex, she asked, “I know you’ve got secrets on top of secrets but is it possible to give me some information on Krypton? Things not available to the public? Nothing scientific, more historical and literary.”

“It’s more than possible,” replied Alex. “Why do you need it though?”

“If I’m to construct a believable explanation for Kara’s identity as an alien while also hiding her spandexed alter ego I need information,” said Cat in droll tones. “Right now I don’t have any. How can I create a separate, alien, persona for Kara that can’t be linked to Supergirl without knowing something about where Kara comes from? Or at least other planets that I could possibly attribute to her backstory?”

“She’s right,” said J’onn, solemnly. Nodding at Winn, he said, “Provide her with a data pad on Krypton and the surrounding systems. Encrypt it with Ms. Grant’s fingerprints and retina scan then set it to automatically erase its contents exactly five days from when she receives it.”

“Five days,” Cat muttered darkly, looking downright mutinous. “You’re lucky I’m a genius at what I do. Wick!” Upon hearing Cat’s version of his name, Winn visibly startled. “Bring me the data pad right away. The sooner I can come up with a solution for Kara, the better we’ll all be off. In the absence of a statement from her, the press and its viewers will make up their own minds about what she said and who she is. That’s the last thing we need.” Winn nodded vigorously before running off to presumably download the requested information onto a data pad. “Don’t worry, Kara,” said Cat in clear and confident tones. “I’ll fix this.”

“Ms. Grant,” Kara uttered, her voice thick with emotion. “Thank you.”

Eyes gleaming at this acknowledgement, Cat looked to the rest of the occupants and drawled, “Agent Scully, Marvin the Martian, lovable Luthor.”

Then the television flickered again, leaving them staring at a blank screen. Kara couldn’t help the burst of laughter she gave at Cat’s dramatic exit. Looking to Alex and J’onn who were observing her with some concern, Kara murmured, “Thank you for calling her.”

“It was your sister’s idea,” J'onn revealed. 

When Kara looked to Alex in surprise, Alex shrugged and remarked, “Like he said: she’s the Queen of all Media. Who else could we ask for help?” 

Kara laughed again, happier this time, resting comfortably against Lena. Her laughter only increasing when she heard Lena say in mild amazement, “The lovable Luthor.” 

\--- 

The next day, Kara was spending a rainy Sunday hiding in Lena’s penthouse, following Alex and J’onn’s orders to stay away from social media. She hadn’t looked at her Twitter account since the appearance on The Summit while she waited for Cat to come up with a solution to her publicity woes. Lena hadn’t left her side and Kara found her presence comforting. It helped remind her no matter what happened she would still have Lena along with the rest of her family and friends.

Which is why Kara was a little startled to wake up from her nap and find Lena missing from the penthouse. Frowning, she wandered into the kitchen, where she found a note in Lena’s meticulous handwriting that explained she’d gone out to do some errands and she would be back soon. Heaving a sigh at this, Kara went back into the living room and contemplated her options. It was at times like this she wondered if she should get a video game system as Winn suggested. At least it would keep her occupied. Heaving a sigh, Kara sat on the couch and absently flipped through a random engineering journal.

After a few minutes, Kara tossed the journal aside and flopped onto her side, lying on the couch. She stayed like that for several minutes until she heard the distinct sound of Lena’s footsteps approaching. Kara immediately perked up on the couch, lifting her head as Lena opened front door to the penthouse. Lena blinked at the sight of Kara sprawled out on the sofa, looking at her with a bored and plaintive gaze. 

“It’s at moments like these I understand why your sister calls you a puppy,” Lena remarked humorously, gently kicking the door shut as she shifted the box in her hands. “You look absolutely neglected, darling. Were you terribly bored without me?”

Kara narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, reaching out for Lena. The other woman released a huff of laughter, smiling indulgently when Kara took hold of her hips, tugging her forward. Kara hummed with contentment, nuzzling Lena’s midsection as she muttered, “I know you’re making fun of me but I don’t care. I missed you.” 

“You’re precious,” Lena murmured fondly, sifting her fingers through Kara’s hair and leaning down to press a kiss onto the crown of her head. She paused for a moment, biting her lower lip as she considered the box on the coffee table. “I made something for you. Would you like to see it?” 

Reluctantly pushing herself up into a sitting position, Kara peered around Lena’s frame to gaze at the box. It was bright red with a removable top that had a blue bow on it. Lena reached for it, placing the box Kara’s hands and offering a smile. “I hope you like it,” said Lena, a tinge of anxiety in her voice. Enough that it made Kara curious about the contents. “I did my best to make it according the specifications I was given…” 

Blinking at this, Kara removed the lid and peered inside, astounded to find a beautifully made [shatar globe](https://youtu.be/fSWLSskBLWo). With increasing amazement, she pulled the globe out, marveling at the smooth lines as she placed it on the coffee table. Unable to help herself, Kara gave into her instincts and spun the globe, just like she always had before a game with Astra. Kara carefully inspected the pieces, removing them from the globe, delighting in the detail she found there. Admiring the ranger’s hooded figure and how you could see the fletching on the archer’s arrow. Kara couldn’t help but release a noise of pure delight as the pieces immediately snapped back onto the globe when brought close enough. It was just like the one she had on Krypton.

Looking at Lena with wide eyes, Kara breathed, “How?”

“You’ve mentioned shatar several times during our chess matches,” Lena explained. “I could tell you missed playing it. You always sound so very wistful whenever it came up.I simply asked Alex if she might show me what the game looked like. After that it was just a matter of fabricating it.”

“Lena,” said Kara, laughing a bit incredulously. “This isn’t just a matter of anything.” She looked at her, eyes shining with happiness, Kara reached for Lena’s hands. Rising to her feet as she pulled Lena closer. “Thank you,” she said, kissing her soft and sweet, her lips clinging. Cupping Lena’s cheek, her thumb moved in an absent caress. “I love you,” Kara murmured, her voice rough with emotion as she lowered her head to kiss Lena again. This time stronger. There was an intensity to it. “I love you so much,” Kara declared, her kisses quickly becoming passionate.

Lena quickly found herself surrendering to Kara’s embrace, shivering as Kara’s hands pulled at her shirt, tugging it loose so she could touch Lena’s bare skin. When Kara’s kisses moved lower, tracing the line of her jaw and then her neck, Lena threw her head back, her fingers tangled in Kara’s hair. Finding herself altogether distracted, Lena barely managed to say, “You don’t want to play your game?”

“Later,” Kara uttered, her gaze dark and filled with desire. In a smooth movement, Kara lifted Lena into her arms. Lena laughed at the suddenness of the gesture before she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck. “First I want to finish thanking you for my gift.”

\--- 

Sometime later, Kara and Lena are ensconced in the blankets, forming a fluffy fort of sorts with the shatar globe sitting between them on a wooden breakfast tray. Squinting at the globe and biting on her lip as she spun it, Kara considered her options. Finally, after a minute, Kara heaved a sigh of irritation and said, “I resign. You win. Again.”

“It’s only been two out of three, darling,” said Lena in conciliatory tones, leaning over the globe to kiss Kara tenderly. “I’d wager to say it’s good luck.”

“No,” Kara pouted, considering the globe peevishly. “You’re a genius, that’s what it is. Aunt Astra always said only the sharpest minds could conquer shatar. I just didn’t think you would pick up on it this quickly.” Kara carefully placed the shatar globe on the floor along with the breakfast tray. Grinning as she reached for Lena, pulling her close and wrapping her up in a warm embrace. Smiling at Lena’s playful laugh, Kara pressed Lena down onto the soft mattress, lightly covering Lena’s frame with her own then kissed her thoroughly. “Serves me right for underestimating you,” she remarked wryly. 

“Yes,” Lena managed to mutter through the kisses, “it does.”

Kara chuckled at this and moved lower, sliding down the length of Lena’s body, exploring with soft kisses and eager touches along the way. Lena surrendered herself to Kara's embrace, overwhelmed by the tenderness Kara displayed. Everything Kara did seemed to be an expression of love for her and it was more than Lena ever thought she’d have. Much less from somebody like Kara. Someone who was unbearably kind, smart, and thoughtful. Who instinctively understood what Lena was feeling without words.

It was in the aftermath of her orgasm, as Lena marveled what Kara’s presence in her life meant, that Lena’s tightly held grip on her inner world came loose. She kept her thoughts tightly guarded, it was what she learned from having fair weather friends and being a constant paparazzi target. You never know when things said on a whim would come back to haunt you later. And as much as she loved Kara it was a hard habit to break. Which is probably why Lena only found herself slipping when Kara made her way up Lena’s body, kissing her shivering frame and nuzzling into the crook of Lena’s neck, wrapping Lena snugly into her embrace.

“Stay with me,” Lena breathed, tugging Kara’s arms around her body more firmly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kara laughed in amusement, kissing Lena’s chin and smiling widely. “This bed is way too comfy to leave.” She frowned as she watched Lena avoid her gaze and a look of quiet resignation flash over her features. “Hey,” she murmured, her touch light and comforting. Kara nudged Lena’s chin up so their eyes would meet. “What is it? What did I say?”

“It’s nothing, darling,” said Lena, forming that stiff board room smile that Kara hated. It was the smile Lena wore when something upset her but she wouldn’t admit that it had.

“Lena,” said Kara, a pleading tone in her voice. “Please tell me.” 

“It’s too soon, it was silly to consider,” said Lena firmly, her smile brighter now, though it wavered as she looked at Kara. “Lets forget it, shall we?” 

Kara’s frown increased at this and she started to protest but shut her mouth, thinking better of it and decided instead to mull over Lena’s words. _Stay with me._ After a moment, Kara’s eyes went wide and her suspicions were confirmed when Lena winced upon seeing Kara’s expression. “Lena,” she whispered. 

“Darling,” said Lena reluctantly. “Please, lets forget it.”

Pushing herself up onto one elbow, Kara shook her head in a fierce rejection of this, then leaned down to kiss Lena ardently. “No,” Kara murmured against Lena’s lips. “I don’t want to forget. I want to move in with you.” Pulling back from the kiss, Kara traced Lena’s collarbone nervously then questioned, “That is what you meant, isn’t it?” 

“It is,” said Lena softly, appearing thoroughly amazed by Kara’s reaction.

“Then yes,” said Kara eagerly, pulling Lena close and kissing her again. “A thousand times yes. Of course I want to live with you.”

“It isn’t too soon?” Lena gasped through the kisses. “We’ve only dated six months.”

“I don’t care if it is,” said Kara stubbornly. She ducked her head to meet their gaze, her expression the picture of reassurance. “This feels right,” she murmured, holding Lena’s hands in her own and kissing them gently. “If Krypton taught me anything it’s that time is precious and you shouldn’t hold yourself back from what you want. I want this,” Kara said in low and fierce tones, “I want you. If you feel the same nothing else matters.”

Laughing through her tears of happiness, Lena launched herself at Kara, kissing her passionately. Intent on showing Kara how very much she loved her and how happy she was that they would soon be living together. It was in the midst of this that Kara’s very distinctive ringtone for Alex filled the air.

Releasing a noise of complete frustration, Kara hit her head on the mattress and complained, “My sister has the worst timing.”

“It could be important,” said Lena, her logic completely reasonable, enough that Kara almost resented it. Especially when Lena moved her body from where it was resting on top of Kara’s to reach for Kara’s phone on the nightstand. “Besides,” she remarked playfully, “you can always traumatize her by telling her what she interrupted.”

Taking the phone from Lena as she heaved a sigh and wore a definite pout, Kara replied in sour tones, “I really should.” Now sporting a mischievous grin, Kara answered the phone. “Alex, do you know what you--“  

Before Kara had the chance to execute Lena’s suggestion, Alex cut in excitedly, “Kara! It’s your lucky day. Your boss lady has a solution.” 

And suddenly Kara wasn’t quite so bitter at the interruption. 

\---

In two hours, everyone was gathered at Lena’s penthouse. Kara was perched on the couch with Lena, Alex, and Maggie. While Winn and James settled themselves in the oversized leather chairs. J’onn stood, his arms crossed, observing Cat’s rather manic figure as she quickly paced back and forth, gesturing emphatically as she spoke.

“The lost city of Kandor,” Cat began, suddenly stopping in her walk and whirling around to face Kara. “How much is known about it?” 

"The one from old Krypton's ancient myths?" asked Kara dumbly. When Cat snapped her finger and pointed at Kara, she blinked and considered the question for a long moment. "I can't imagine anyone on Earth besides me would know about it. In fact, I can't imagine people from other planets in Andromeda 2.5 and the surrounding galaxies knew about it. The story is a myth from the early years of our race, before even the guilds were founded. Hardly any literature about it remains, just two stories survived to join the historical and literature codex. I only know the story because my father was fascinated by the times before the guilds, including old religions and their myths." Looking at everyone else in the room who all appeared rather curious about the city, Kara shrugged. "It's kind of the mythological equivalent of Atlantis?" Kara paused and bit her lip then muttered, "That's not right... Atlantis turned out to be real. Maybe like the lost continent of Lemuria? An ancient city renowned for it's beauty and advancements." 

"So," said Cat dramatically, clapping her hands. "People won't know Kandor is a Kryptonian city then?" 

"I don't see how anyone would," said Kara slowly.

"Perfect," Cat started to pace again, muttering to herself, "we could say it's a colony planet or maybe even a group of descendants that live on a space station..."

"Ms. Grant," said J'onn, his deep voice stopping Cat in her tracks. "Is it your intention to say Kara is from Kandor?"

"Yes, if we can come up with a believable story," said Cat, pausing to stare at him and Kara. "You're the resident aliens. What could we make Kandor that would have it seem plausible the resident extraterrestrial population wouldn't hear of it? Something that could link back to Krypton in a way that allows Kara to speak on her heritage?"

J'onn and Kara locked gazes and J'onn stared up at the ceiling before focusing back on Cat. "Perhaps a long range explorational ship? Krypton was well known for its colonizing expeditions and these ships often contained generations of people. Families that spent their entire lives on the ships as they headed towards their destination. We could say Kara was on one named Kandor and there was an accident, destroying the ship along the way. From there we can use the truth of Kara's arrival on Earth, although perhaps we should leave out her time in the Phantom Zone as it's been attributed to Supergirl." 

"I could be from a descendant race of Krypton," said Kara slowly, her eyes lighting up as she considered it. "Like Daxamites or Thorons." She turned eagerly to face Alex and dashed over to her sister. "Remember how we talked about it once? How if any Daxamites or Thorons came to Earth their abilities would be similar to mine but not entirely the same?" Looking at everyone, Kara said quickly, "I could still help people in an emergency as Kara Danvers that way... if I only used some of my abilities." 

"How would we know what their powers would be though?" asked Winn with a frown. When everyone looked at him, he shrugged and said, "There are a lot of ETs arriving on Earth every day. What if a Daxamite or Thoron showed up with a different power set than Kara showed?" 

"Kara would be Kandorian, not a Daxamite or Thoron though," said Lena, "a fictional race that would only be mildly related to their own." 

"I have tons of data on both races," said Alex helpfully. "I can use that to sort out what abilities Kara should use as Kara Danvers, resident Kandorian."

"Do you guys have information one of those explorational ships? Maybe use when it launched and any data on where it was headed?" asked Maggie, looking from Alex to J'onn. "It would help Kara with her backstory." 

"Yes," Cat snapped her fingers and nodded in agreement. "Brilliant idea, Detective. Kara is a horrible liar. The more solid details we give her the better."

"Hey!" exclaimed Kara in mild outrage. "I'm not a horrible liar."

At this the entire room groaned in disagreement and Lena reached for Kara's hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm sorry, darling," Lena said when Kara looked her way. "But you really are. It's one of the things people love about you." 

"J'onn you're up for an occasional Supergirl appearance with Kara, right?" asked James. "That will make this whole thing work in terms of separating her identities."

"Of course," said J'onn seriously, turning to face Kara. "Anytime she requires it."

Looking around the room, seeing all of their supportive faces, Kara was overwhelmed by it. Swallowing the lump on her throat, she focused on Cat who stepped closer, her expression oh so caring as she murmured, "Does this plan work for you? If you're not comfortable with it, then ultimately it will fail. You have to be able to embrace speaking publicly as Kara Danvers, Kandorian, and not Kara Zor-El, Kryptonian. Is that something you can live with?"

Cat was right. She had to be comfortable with this lie, it was something she'd have to first accept and then completely embrace if she was going to speak about it publicly. Telling the whole truth, letting the world know she was Kara Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton and Supergirl, that was what she'd prefer. What held her back was all the people in this room. Everyone who loved her and everyone she loved and the danger that truth would place them in. For Kara the truth wasn't worth that risk. And this idea Cat had come up with along with J'onn... it was the brilliant really. She could speak of Krypton and her heritage but not directly say she was from there. Kara could be out as an extraterrestrial and speak about what being a refugee from an alien world meant. How hard it was to acclimate to Earth's culture and overcome the way her differences distanced her from its population until she eventually learned to love what made her different. This idea was the best of both worlds.

Still, there was danger associated with being out as an alien. There was so much bigotry...

"I'm okay with it," said Kara, forcing down her emotions, her voice rough as she spoke. "But are all of you?" Fighting back her tears, Kara cleared her throat and said, "There are a lot of people who aren't happy with extraterrestrials and anyone who supports them. This minimizes the risk of me coming out as Supergirl to you but it's definitely a risk at the same time. I'll be placing you in danger by doing this." 

"We can handle it," said Alex confidently and this sentiment was echoed by everyone else in the room. 

"You need to do this, Kara," offered Winn, giving her a sweet smile. "It's your chance to really be yourself."

Stepping closer, Lena cupped Kara's face in her hands, stroking her cheek tenderly as she murmured, "You deserve to live in the sun, my darling. You're far too lovely and wonderful a person to continue hiding yourself away." 

Nodding fiercely at this, Kara swept Lena up in her arms, laughing through her tears. When she pulled away, Kara faced all of her friends, her closest supporters, wiping away her tears as she declared, "I'm Kara Danvers, Earth's only Kandorian." 

"Nice to meet you, Kara," the group replied in cheerful response, causing Kara to laugh and cry again.

\---

The segment Kara does on Kandor isn't filmed with the Question & Learn crew. Instead she goes to CatCo and films the segment with Cat's help. Alex and Lena, along with the rest of her friends offer to be present for support but Kara kindly rejects the idea. Somehow she feels more nervous when she thinks about them watching her film something this deeply personal. Cat is different though. As much as Kara loves her, Cat is first and foremost her mentor and Kara can only feel relief at having her there to guide her through the process of making this video. There's a comfort in Cat's advice as she makes her way through her explanation about her Kandorian and Kryptonian heritage, the path the generational ship took to the Triangulum Galaxy, and the accident that led to Kara's survival in an escape pod headed towards Earth.

Cat is there to help Kara navigate the truth in the lies she's telling, helping her see how she's revealing herself in the story they've created. By the time they finish editing the video, Kara is immensely proud of what they've created. The essence of this story is her own. It's a tale of loss, survival, alienation, and hope. One of creating a precious found family on Earth and the need to be truthful and to help outweighing the overwhelming sentiment of keeping herself safe that had been pounded into her as a youth.

In the end, she even manages to find a surname that gives credit to her house. She spends hours digging through the archives of her family history with Alex until they come upon a little known branch of the In-Ze family, one that had married into an offshoot of the House of El in its earliest days. Much like Kandor, this was buried in the archives and not something anyone would have happened upon. It wasn't her true name, crediting her father and her house, but it was one that reflected a joining at the start of the House of Ze and El. Which is why Kara proudly pronounced herself Kara Zon-Ur in the video, while explaining she used Danvers to credit her adopted Earth family. 

When they're nearly done with the editing process, Cat squints at the video and declares it's missing something. Having said that, she pulls out her phone and calls Lena, asking her to join them in the studio. Kara is utterly perplexed but Cat refuses to explain until Lena arrives. A half an hour later, Cat is pacing in front of them and explains that whether they like it or not they are a romantic couple in the public eye and this sort of announcement is something Lena should be a part of. If only to reinforce her love and support for Kara. Which is how Lena ended up filming the ending of the video with Kara, where she naturally expresses everything Cat hoped for. Speaking of how she loves Kara and how she's happy that Kara can finally share this part of herself with the world. Only to have Kara thank her, saying she knows how Lena hates talking about her personal life in the press. Which naturally resulted in Lena declaring that Kara isn't the press to her. 

Apparently the resulting look Lena gave her and Kara's reaction is something out of the cheesiest romance. At least according to Cat. And with that, the video is quickly edited and submitted to Alonso and Yazeem at Question & Learn. They approve the video and minutes later it's being uploaded and posted to YouTube.

 ** _@karadanvers:_** _Please watch this episode of_[ _The Science Guild_](http://soundcloud.com/lastpodcastontheleft/episode-236-billy-meier-alien-collaborator) _where I explain my extraterrestrial heritage and how I came to live on Earth. I've been hiding my truth for too long and I can only hope that by coming out as an ET I can be of some help to my community. 1/3_  

 ** _@karadanvers:_** _Thank you to my friends and family for all your support. Especially @damnvers @winningschott @GeeSawyer and @CatGrant for all her advice. As well as @QuestionLearn for posting this video. It's a bit off topic, I know. Although I suppose aliens = space = science. 2/3_  

 ** _@karadanvers:_** _@LenaLuthor Having you with me throughout all of this made everything so much easier. I hope that never changes. And for those who are going to ask: I have my green card. It was approved last year. 3/3_  

 **_@QuestionLearn:_ ** _@karadanvers We're proud to post this video to our channel and to have you as one of our contributors. Everyone please watch the latest episode of_ [ _The Science Guild_ ](http://youtu.be/MEEj62ZqFYo) _so you can be amazed as we are by Kara's bravery and resilience._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@karadanvers It won't. I'm so proud of you. I know this will help make a lot of peoples lives a little bit better._

 ** _@JayNa:_** _@karadanvers Thank you so much for doing this. @LenaLuthor is right. Visibility is so important to the ET community. It helps humans know us and with that kind of familiarity comes empathy and eventually understanding. You're helping countless aliens by living your truth._  

 **_@SaturnGrrl:_ ** _@karadanvers Being Durlan I don't have the option of passing as human like a lot of other ETs. Thank you for deciding not to hide anymore. Like @JayNa said, you're helping countless aliens. Me included._

 ** _@damnvers:_** _@karadanvers You never have to thank me for supporting you. That's what family does._  

 **_@GeeSawyer:_ ** _@karadanvers @damnvers has it right. We're all with you._

 ** _@winningschott:_** _@karadanvers what @damnvers said!!!_  

 **_@Halvaaar:_ ** _@karadanvers Respect. This was really brave of you. You'll always have a fan here._

 ** _@CatGrant:_** _@karadanvers You remain the only assistant I ever considered irreplaceable. Stand tall and be proud._  

 **_@cosmicboy:_ ** _@karadanvers I have to echo the words of @JayNa and @SaturnGrrl. Thank you for doing this. You already mean more than you could possibly know to the ET community. Especially the younger ones._

 **_@reynor:_ ** _@karadanvers @cosmicboy speaks the the truth. 15yo from naltor. i'm so psyched you did this. we have the supes but they're different.folks don't think of them as aliens first. you're a regular person. i think it'll matter more. you being ET. this makes me rethink passing tbh._

 **_@JayNa:_ ** _@reynor I think @karadanvers would tell you the same thing as myself. That you should think long and hard about it and do what's right for you. And stay safe._

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers You continue to amaze me. This was incredibly brave of you. I'll always support you, whatever you do. Also, please tell us more about your generational ship if you feel up to it._

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@missmaizey T-R-U-T-H!!!! @karadanvers holy shit dude you don't even play! so much respect and @TheSummit you can suck it a-holes. and yeahhhh living on a spaceship sounds pretty cool no lie_

 **_@Luxion:_ ** _@karadanvers this is a great day for the ET community because of you. A salute from Aello._

 ** _@wellhellbelle:_** _@karadanvers I joke around about your general hotness, same with @LenaLuthor, but I have to be serious for a second. This was a big deal. Even a normal human like me can tell that. I'm sure you'll get flack about this. Ignore it. There are tons of us that are with you._  

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@karadanvers I already knew you were out of this world but heyyy, this proves it! Ba-doom-tish. Obligatory joke done. Way to be brave, buddy. I've got your back and I'm sure @LenaLuthor has the front. Return my texts would you??? I have questions about engines on spaceships._

\--- 

Twitter was surprisingly kind. There was the usual stream of hatred and bigotry but it wasn't anything Kara didn't expect. In fact, Kara might have made things better for herself by imagining the worst and instead getting a result far less awful. What immediately happened was a vast array of requests for interviews. Most of which Kara ignored but at the advice of Cat she found herself accepting a few here and there. The first being with CatCo, of course, just to speak more on the subject of extraterrestrial immigration and to give people a friendly face to associate with the topic. Kara had very quickly become, for many, the incredibly likable and approachable alien.

The perfect person to invite when you wanted to talk about subjects involving extraterrestrials.

And so, invite after invite Kara received. She did her best to read through all of them, thinking of Cat's words. How she said that the more loved she is, the better it is for herself and for her community. _Make them love you first, Kara, and then you'll make them care. Empathy can only come from some people once they relate to you. If they see you as something alien and strange they'll never care. You have to bridge the gap._

That's why Kara accepted the invitation to appear on Donna Cavanagh's podcast A Fox In The Henhouse. Donna Cavanagh, aka Foxglove, had one of the most popular podcasts ever created.As an award winning singer with several platinum albums she was able to get a countless number of her fellow musicians and celebrities to appear on it. And with her wry sense of humor and quiet charm, Donna didn't so much interview people as lead them on long wandering conversations. Donna had an uncanny knack for making anyone feel comfortable and many credited her coming out as a lesbian in the 1990s and her subsequent marriage to Hazel McNamara as events that helped shift public opinion on gay rights. In fact, Kara saw in Donna's overwhelming popularity the reasoning behind Cat's advice.

Make them love you and then you'll make them care. 

The podcast was recorded in Donna's studio, just minutes from her house, in a cozy room with natural sunlight, floor to ceiling bookcases, and sinfully comfortable couches. Donna smiled and offered drinks while the podcast producer fiddled around with the sound equipment. In the middle of their conversation about the trend of sparkling water and if it was overrated, Donna drawled, "And we're recording." 

"We are?" Kara blinked, looking at the equipment. Releasing a laugh, Kara said, "That was fast."

"I don't do intros, they're for suckers," said Donna with a teasing smirk. "Annnd hey listeners out there in Foxland, I've got Tribune reporter, YouTuber, Twitter superstar, science smart person, and extraterrestrial rights activist Kara Danvers with me for this episode. Prepare to hear some cool shit." Donna paused, tilting her head to one side. "Or do you prefer Kara Zon-Ur? That's your Kandorian name, right?"

"Either works but I've been known as Kara Danvers longer than Kara Zon-Ur at this point," said Kara truthfully.

"That's right," said Donna, her eyes going wide in realization. "Your spaceship was destroyed when you were twelve and you're twenty seven now." Donna got up and walked across the room, opening a mini fridge to pull out two of the sparkling waters they had discussed earlier. "Does it scare you? That separation from your start of your life? You can't go back, obviously, and you can't easily immerse yourself in your culture. Are you afraid of losing that part of you or is it just intrinsic, do you think?"

Taking the sparkling water, Kara noted it was the exact flavor she said she preferred, and bit her lip as she considered the questions. Tapping on the can, Kara released a heavy sigh and murmured, "It's why I paint. I get so scared I'll forget the things I saw as a child. The people I loved. That it will all disappear from my mind and so I paint them so I can always have them with me. I don't think it's possible to lose that part of myself. Kandor shaped me into the person I am today and even as I adapted to Earth and human culture it was in a decidedly alien way. It took me years to successfully pass and even then I was always a bit off."

"What was the hardest thing to adapt to?" asked Donna curiously.

"The gender constructs," said Kara, putting the water down and waving her hands about, laughing as she remembered it. "Kandor didn't have those social influences. Then I get to Earth and all these ideas of who I am are being forced upon me."

"Kandorians didn't have genders? You guys were all genderqueer or something?" asked Donna, utterly fascinated.

"Yes, that," Kara laughed happily, snapping her fingers and pointing at Donna, feeling a little like Cat as she did so. "We flowed in our gender expression, there wasn't a set standard of what we were. The rigidity in what most humans view gender as is very suffocating compared to where I came from." 

From there, the conversation flowed freely, Donna inquiring about life on a spaceship, something Kara drew from her two experiences on long range ships with her parents, what caused her to come out as an extraterrestrial, and her thoughts on the current immigration legislation working its way through Congress. They were quickly coming at the hour mark and Kara was amazed how fast the time had passed. It was right as the podcast was about to end that Donna brought up the subject of Lena.

"I don't like gossip sites," Donna began. 

"There's a but coming," said Kara, laughing and drinking her water. 

"BUT," laughed Donna, winking at Kara as she said this, "I saw pictures of you and Lena Luthor on one recently. You were trying to be incognito and carrying boxes?"

"Yeah," said Kara sourly. "They took pictures of us as I moved in." Scowling as she remembered it, Kara muttered, "They're always taking pictures."

"You're kind of a power couple," remarked Donna playfully. "And L2's been in gossip columns almost as long as I have."

"I don't like how they dig into her life," said Kara, soft and solemn. "Lena's a private person and I wish people would respect that."

"No L2 questions, got it," said Donna, bursting into laughter when Kara started to apologize. "Noooo, you're fine," Donna grinned. "I get it, I do. I'd be the same way if I had all that attention forced upon me when I was a kid because I did an interview with Seventeen magazine. Although she did us queers a solid with that. I've got friends who still have their copies of that magazine. One of them even has it framed on a wall. She's determined to get Lena to sign it someday." 

"Want me to help?" asked Kara, raising an eyebrow. 

"Ohhh yes!!" Donna bounced in her seat. "Please!" In seconds, Donna was on her feet and she ran to a nearby desk where she pulled out a small tote bag. "She made me take it just in case you were okay with it," Donna explained. "There's something else in there too. An updated copy of her screenplay about L2's life. Maybe you could get her to finally read it? It'd be nice to know she has. Chloe's been trying to get this movie made for ten years already."

"Movie?" asked Kara with wide eyes.

"Yeah, the L2 biopic," said Donna. "It's been on the black list for years. You know for the best unproduced screenplays? Chloe keeps getting close to having it made but then something always happens. It's gone through eight rewrites, nine now with this one, four directors, and six lead actresses. Oh yeah, and three studios." Kara sat in silence, a bit stunned to know there had been a movie about her girlfriend's life in this odd realm of half existence for ten years. She gazed inside the tote bag to look at the screenplay, feeling an urgent need to read it as soon as possible. "I meant it when I said I understood wanting privacy. I'm that way with Hazel and Alvie. It's just..." Donna trailed off and gave a sheepish shrug. "Chloe's one of my best friends. It'd just be nice if L2 at least **_read_ ** the thing before rejecting the idea of it, you know?"

"Yes," said Kara slowly, "I think I understand." Gazing at the screenplay, Kara wondered how much love and admiration had to be present in order to write about someone else's life. Kara looked up at Donna and said, "I'll see what I can do. No promises though, all right?"

"All right!" Donna said enthusiastically, reaching over and shaking Kara's hand. "And by the way?" Kara tilted her head in silent question and Donna smirked. "I had Jake stop the recording after I said please." Kara gaped at this and Donna laughed again, sinking into the leather couch. "I end the podcast as sudden as I start. Listeners are used to it. I don't expect anything with that script, really I don't, I'm just glad you'll even take it to show to her. I know Chloe would go nuts about it with how much Lena means to her." 

"It's fine," said Kara sincerely, standing up and offering Donna a smile. "I realize Lena's importance in the queer community. I'm glad I could help." Biting her lip, Kara ducked her head, unsure if she should say it or not. They weren't recording though and Donna was so nice. Kara found herself saying, "I can't wait to read it." Donna grinned at this and Kara continued, "Call me an obsessive girlfriend but I can't imagine not loving a movie about Lena's life. Especially one where she's the hero." Kara frowned as she considered the other option and asked, "She is the hero in this story, isn't she?"

"Down girl," Donna laughed, hooking their arms and leading Kara out of the podcast studio. "She's **_SUCH_** a hero. You don't even know the extent of Chloe's L2 worship. I'm pretty sure she'll cry an endless river of tears to know you have that script. Plus the autograph? Oh man, she'll owe me forever." 

\---

The second Kara is back in the penthouse, she's collapsed on their bed and reading the screenplay. Kara manages to read it in half an hour and by the end of it, she has tears in her eyes. Chloe Sullivan wrote the Lena Luthor that Kara knew... the one she wanted the rest of the world to know. The woman that was kind and generous, who had a dry sense of humor and a whip smart intelligence. Who was painfully vulnerable and oh so endearing. Everything that made Lena the person that Kara loved was present in this script and Kara desperately loved it. 

How the author felt for Lena was present in every word. The admiration and adoration was there and it wasn't anything frightening or overwhelming in the intensity. There was a quiet appreciation instead. Almost like this was the writer's way of trying to get the rest of the world to see Lena as she did. At least, that's how Kara felt. 

What really got to Kara was the fact that inside the script was a small sealed envelope with Lena's name written on it.

By the time Lena came home, Kara had read it twelve more times and was utterly determined Lena read it for herself. The second the door opened Kara was off like a shot, standing in front of Lena and holding the script out towards her. Lena stared at it for a moment then heaved a sigh. "Really, darling?" she asked in wry tones. 

Kara pouted at this response and then realized what it meant. "You know about The Paragon?" she asked, referencing the script's title.

"I've known about it for years," said Lena warily, walking past Kara and into their bedroom. "Ever since it first appeared. Why do you think it keeps stalling in production? The Paragon," Lena scoffed in a low utterance. "Why name it after an offhand remark of my mother's? A Luthor must be the paragon of success, ridiculous."

"You stopped it from getting made?" Kara questioned, feeling at first surprised at this and then silly for feeling that way. Of course Lena did that. She hated anything that invaded her privacy and a movie about her life... well, that was a definite invasion. Before Lena could reply, Kara stepped closer, dropping to her knees and placing the script on the bed as she removed Lena's high heels, rubbing the soles of her feet as she did so. "I think you should read it." 

"Darling," said Lena with a tremendous sigh. "I don't--"

"It's so beautiful and kind and empathetic towards you," said Kara quickly, sliding her hands upwards, caressing Lena's calves as she did so. "I know you're not used to people saying nice things about you and I wish that was different. This script is nothing but nice things and I want you to read it. So you can see that there are people who see you the way I do... even if they don't know you the same way." Reaching for Lena's hands, Kara looked at her tenderly. "Please."

Sighing again, Lena considered Kara for a long moment then said, "I won't read it." Upon hearing this, Kara's heart sunk but she nodded her head in agreement, accepting Lena's decision. Then she felt Lena's hand cup her jaw, lifting her gaze and a hint of a smile tugging at her lips. "I want you to read it to me."

In seconds, Kara was beaming and pulling Lena into a kiss. Laughing as they fell back onto the bed and Kara observed, "You like it when I read to you. This it the third time you've asked me to do it." 

"I like your voice," admitted Lena in a coy manner, one that had Kara surging upward to meet their lips in a kiss. 

"Is that all you like?" asked Kara, her voice fast becoming rough with passion.

Throwing her head back as Kara kissed the curve of her neck, Lena tangled her fingers in Kara's hair. "You know it isn't," she said breathlessly. When Kara's explorations continued until her hand slipped under Lena's skirt, pushing aside the silken material of her panties, Lena gave a gasp of laughter, "I suppose we'll read it after." Kara didn't reply, she simply made her way down Lena's body, pulling the panties and skirt down, then sliding upwards to take Lena into her mouth.

\---

Much after, which wound up being three hours and seventeen minutes later, Kara finished reading the script to Lena. They're naked, curled together on the bed, Kara leaning against a mountain of pillows with Lena in her arms, and both of them buried underneath the fluffiest of comforters. Lena shifts in Kara's embrace and Kara is reading every inch of her face, trying to discern how Lena's feeling. Finally, Lena remarked, "It ends with my move to National City." 

"You don't like that?" asked Kara, frowning. She considered the ending very hopeful in terms of what it meant for Lena's future. A new start for herself and for L Corp. It reflected her determination to leave the past behind her.

"It's meant to be uplifting. Ending the film on my new beginning," said Lena thoughtfully, turning her head to gaze at Kara. "Giving the audience a feeling of hope about my future. If that's the intention, it should end with the first time we met. Since that's when everything truly started for the happiest stage of my life."

At this, Kara started to cry and Lena murmured soothingly at this, smiling and wiping away the tears. "I feel the same," Kara whispered against Lena's lips, kissing her softly. When they parted, Kara beamed at Lena and said, "You liked the script, didn't you?" 

"Yes, darling," said Lena with reluctant humor. "Against my better judgement, I enjoyed it very much. It's extremely well written. I even consider my portrayal accurate if not a bit overly kind at times. Though, when you consider a fan of mine wrote it, that's understandable." 

"Speaking of that fan," said Kara, leaning over to the bedside table and retrieving the letter. "This is for you."

Taking the letter, Lena considered it for a moment, then opened it carefully. Several minutes passed as Lena read the contents and Kara waited in anticipation. When she was done, Lena folded it up with great care and placed it back inside the envelope. Then she cursed under her breath and muttered, "Now I have to let her make this damn movie." 

A great swell of affection overtaking her, Kara wrapped Lena up in her arms, rocking them to and fro, kissing Lena on her cheek as she did so. Lena groaned at this, hiding her face in Kara's arms and grousing about how she hated Hollywood. "It'll be all right," said Kara confidently. "I'll be with you." 

"You will, won't you?" Lena observed fondly, caressing Kara's face as she said this. 

"Always," said Kara, her voice full of love and promise, as she sealed it with a kiss. 

\---

 **_@foxglove:_ ** [ _Henhouse update_](http://m.soundcloud.com/the-dollop/283-the-worst-supreme-court) _! Sat down with @karadanvers and talked ET rights, spaceships, gender identity, and romannnnce. Dig it my foxy ones!_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@foxglove Thank you so much for having me on! Everyone please listen to the latest episode of_ [ _A Fox In The Henhouse_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuCn8ux2gbs) _where I have an awesome talk with @foxglove. It was so much fun! Also, let your friend know @LenaLuthor read the script and signed the magazine._

 ** _@foxglove:_** _@karadanvers She's going to have a meltdown. I promise it. @LenaLuthor thank you kindly._  

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@foxglove No need. Is she on this platform?_

 **_@foxglove:_ ** _@LenaLuthor Oh hell yes she is. @SullyVan Yooo hoooooo!!! Your idol is asking for you._

 **_@SullyVan:_ ** _@LenaLuthor You read my script? I think I'm dying._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@SullyVan Please don't. I quite enjoyed it. I have ideas about the ending though. Can we talk privately?_

 **_@SullyVan:_ ** _@LenaLuthor Yes, we can!!! Of course, yes!!_

 ** _@SullyVan:_** _@foxglove I owe you forever for this!! @karadanvers you are the best gf ever for @LenaLuthor I say this as a longtime fan!_  

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@SullyVan glad I could help. I loved the script too._

 ** _@SullyVan:_** _@foxglove This is so surreal. 9 rewrites, 4 directors, 6 actresses, 3 studios. I never thought this would happen._  

 **_@foxglove:_ ** _@SullyVan good things come to those that wait. And have podcast connections._

 **_@vixie:_ ** _@wellhellbelle did @LenaLuthor just lowkey announce she read the forever stalled movie script about her life????_

 ** _@wellhellbelle:_** _@vixie She totally did. @SullyVan are you getting this shit made now?_  

 ** _@sayitsammi:_** _@vixie @wellhellbelle This is the Moby Dick of lesbian movies. @SullyVan was Ahab with this thing and it might finally be happening._  

 **_@Rocksy:_ ** _@SullyVan you never surrendered and it finally paid off. queer ladies can rejoice at the prospect of having @LenaLuthor biopic on the big screen. though i have to admit i'll always love that lifetime movie._

 **_@xandude:_ ** _@Rocksy OMG! The Luthors. It was the best. Totally soap opera dramatic._

 **_@vixie:_ ** _@Rocksy The Lifetime movie was quality. Eden Riegel was excellent as Lena._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@vixie @Rocksy There was a Lifetime movie????_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update in time for Clexacon! I'm on the fanfic panel on Friday if you're in Vegas and you want to have a chat. I always love making new friends who are fanfic writers and readers. I'm even bringing a copy of Slash: Romance Without Boundaries which is a fanfic based card game to the con. 
> 
> It's weirdly fun. Especially after a few drinks. Anyway. I've included a lot of random links to songs and even some anime music videos at the end. Sometimes I just feel like sharing stuff I like and my readers suffer the consequences. 
> 
> Magical Girls is my all time favorite anime genre. I could go on forever about why I find so many aspects of it filled to the brim with awesome feminism but I'll spare you the lecture. Just give the genre a chance, okay? Start with Sailor Moon then Utena. After that, go onto Nanoha, Mai Hime/Otome, and Princess Tutu. And once you've seen at least 6 to 10 shows go watch Puella Magi Madoka Magica to get your mind fucked. 
> 
> As always, any comments or feedback is appreciated!

After officially outing herself as an alien Kara was soon surrounded by a newfound support group of fellow extraterrestrials. Through direct messages on Twitter, Kara had become close with other aliens using the app, leading them to create a group DM where they could chat with one another. It was something Kara checked daily and enjoyed being a part of. There was something comforting in being able to speak with people who shared a great many of her life experiences.

It was through the group DM that a discussion began about various things that are unique to extraterrestrials living on Earth. Which soon had Jayna creating the hashtag #alienthings where they could publicly share their thoughts on the subject. Of course, when Kara chimed in some of her thoughts naturally led back to food.

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _Knowing there's nothing on this planet that could recreate your favorite childhood desserts. #alienthings_

 **_@pastryprince:_ ** _@karadanvers Are you sure about that? Have you tried?_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@pastryprince I have! No luck for me. It might be my supposed lack of culinary talent though._

 **_@pastryprince:_ ** _@karadanvers Well, if you don't mind, I love a good challenge. If you give me more details about the dishes, flavor profiles, texture, and things like that, I'll give recreating them a shot._

At this reply, Kara quickly looked up @pastryprince, discovering his name was Kwame Porter. He hosted a wildly popular baking show on YouTube that shared the same name as his Twitter handle which focused on making desserts.

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@pastryprince Really??? I don't mind at all! Maybe we could do segment on your channel?_

 **_@pastryprince:_ ** _@karadanvers Took the words right out of my mouth! Or from my typing fingers. DM me the dessert details and I'll get to work!_

That's how Kara wound up on an episode of The Pastry Prince, misty eyed as she ate surprisingly accurate recreations of her favorite Kryptonian desserts. Though, for the sake of her cover, they were now Kandorian. It was such a success that Kwame, a native of National City, promised he would create a line of extraterrestrial desserts to sell at his bakery. This was because almost as soon as the YouTube episode aired, he was overwhelmed with requests from extraterrestrials who had seen it asking if he would try the same with desserts from their home worlds. Always up for a challenge, Kwame announced he would introduce these desserts monthly in his shop. Only selling them after they had been taste tested and approved by the aliens who requested them.

\---

During the month that followed her outing, Kara was busy helping California through an epidemic of forest fires as Supergirl. Several fires were in the areas surrounding National City. She had also written an article about the benefits of fuel breaks, the practice of removing any vegetation from a forested area to create a break in the path of the fire, removing fuel from it as it spreads. And after the second fire, Kara had Winn create a notification system on her phone that would let her know the moment a fire broke out. She was in the midst of putting out the sixth fire to plague the state, just on the outskirts of National City, when she noticed a figure through her peripheral vision.

Clenching her jaw at the sight of her cousin, Kara increased the power of her freeze breath and finished off the last of the flames. Allowing herself the smug satisfaction at not needing Clark's help as she turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak and Kara shook her head. "Not here," she nodded at several fire fighters and civilians nearby, all of which were in hearing range and looking at them with wide eyes. Without waiting to see if he would follow, Kara shot up higher in the sky, only stopping when she was floating amongst the clouds. Once Clark joined her, Kara folded her arms across her chest and asked, "What do you want, Clark?"

Kara knew she was being rude but she couldn't help it. The only time Clark ever visited her was when she did something he didn't approve of and she was sure outing herself as an alien fit into that line of thinking. No doubt he was outraged she hadn't gotten his permission before doing it. Clark seemed a bit off balance at her tone of voice and subdued expression but he quickly shook himself out of it. Frowning as he replied, "I want to know what you're doing? Telling people you're Kara Zon-Ur from Kandor? Why would you tell people you're an extraterrestrial? It's going to endanger--"

"No one knows we're cousins," Kara interrupted. "I've given several interviews where I've stated all of my Earth family is adopted. I even told a reporter who asked about you and Lois that I knew her before you and called her cousin because I didn't understand Earth family relations yet. There's no threat to you."

"Why did you do this?" asked Clark, huffy and indignant.

"Because I felt guilty, hiding who I was, and I wasn't happy doing it," said Kara. Seeing the genuine look of confusion on Clark's face, she heaved a sigh. "You don't understand, Clark. You never could. Earth is your home. For all intents and purposes, you're human. Genetically you're Kryptonian but you don't know anything of our world and our culture. Earth is what influenced your growth and that's fine... but I'm Kryptonian. I know what it is to be an alien in this world and when I look around and see the struggles of my fellow extraterrestrials, the ones who couldn't hide their heritage or chose not to, I hate that I wasn't helping them." Clark started to speak and Kara interrupted him again, "Being Supergirl isn't enough. Supergirl is a symbol, not a person you can relate to. Kara Danvers is a regular person. I've already been able to speak about extraterrestrial rights and immigration countless times since coming out as Kara Danvers and I know it's making a difference. I can see it in the people who tell me they've changed their minds on the subject, some of which are people who hold public office."

The frown appeared again and Clark folded his arms across his chest. "That's not all," he began, speaking authoritatively and Kara held back the urge to roll her eyes. She had a good idea of what was coming next. "I want to know what you think you're doing with Lena Luthor. She can't be trusted."

Even though she suspected Clark would bring up Lena, it didn't irritate her any less when he said the words. Floating closer to him, putting their faces mere inches apart and meeting his gaze with a hard glare, Kara asked, "Do you know Lena? Have you ever bothered to really speak with her? Or have you even researched her? If you did any of those things you would know she's nothing like the rest of her family. Placing judgment on Lena because of her family's actions is bigoted, small minded, and unworthy of the House of El. As the Head of our House I'm telling you to stop before you bring shame upon us."

"The Head...?" Clark repeated, releasing a sputtering laugh. "Kara, you can't be serious. We're on Earth. There aren't Houses or Guilds here."

"We're on Earth, yes, but we're Kryptonians, and even if you don't subscribe to our peoples values, I do," said Kara firmly. "I am the Heir to the House of El. I'm the elder and even if we were born at the same time, I would've still been the heir. Jor-El surrendered his rights to leadership years before Krypton was destroyed and my father had been grooming me since birth to lead the House of El." Kara's expression was stalwart and her gaze impenetrable as she pronounced, "That means you have no right to speak on what I do with my life."

"Kara," said Clark, sounding utterly astonished. "We're family."

"In blood only," said Kara, sighing and looking off to the side. She didn't want to have this conversation with Clark but here they were. As much as she'd like to just keep quiet and go back to ignoring their problems she couldn't anymore. Not if she ever wanted things to change between them. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kara continued, "We've never had a true familial relationship. Not even by Kryptonian standards." Turning her gaze back to him, Kara muttered, "Even on Krypton, as formal as we were, family spent time together... learned about one another. You've never attempted to do that with me. And I didn't want to make the effort with you only to be dismissed so here we are. We're family by genetic standards but nothing else." Clark looked almost heartbroken and Kara wanted to comfort him but at the same time, she had to get this out once and for all. "I'm the last Kryptonian. The last one who took steps on our world, grew up in its society, who knows our laws, and our way of life. You're a product of Earth, Clark, and you can never dictate to me based on Kryptonian values. You don't know what they are. If you want to speak to me about my life and the decisions that I make in it then try being a part of it first." Feeling emotionally exhausted, Kara directed her gaze back down at the city and remarked before flying away, "You know what's going on in my life about as much as the people that follow me on Twitter."

If Kara had looked over her shoulder, she would've seen Clark looking stricken as he realized she was right.

\----

Publicity and Lena Luthor had always gone hand in hand. Especially after she came out as a lesbian in Seventeen magazine. Since that day, Lena always found herself in the spotlight in some form or another. There were ebbs and flows, of course. Some years she was the focus of a handful of gossip blurbs and one or two articles. Other years she was in the gossip section almost daily and was the subject of countless articles and news segments. This was one of the latter years, unfortunately. Ever since Lex had been captured and she took the reigns of L Corp, Lena had to deal with constant media attention.

Although lately, it had gotten happier in its interpretation. Instead of it being wary suspicion based upon her family and their beliefs, it was affectionate praise of her charity work and her increasingly vocal political opinions. Her relationship with Kara was of particular interest, especially after Kara's identity as an extraterrestrial was known. It seen as the ultimate proof of how very different Lena was from Lex and Lillian. Being all too aware of this new opinion of her in the press circles, Lena was hardly surprised to discover that an article about her was in the works at The Atlantic penned by Danita Wright.

It was titled [_The Luthor Who Wasn't_](http://www.theatlantic.com/magazine/archive/1982/02/have-you-ever-tried-to-sell-a-diamond/304575/) and it got quite a bit of traction, soon spreading all over social media due to the partial attention it gave to Chloe Sullivan and The Paragon, speaking about how the script was in limbo for years until recently. There's a brief interview with Chloe who gushed about her love for Lena, why she wrote the screenplay, and how excited she was to be auditioning actresses for the lead. Kara read the article in ten minutes then obsessively reread it, linking to it on Twitter, and singing its praise. Thrilled to advertise anything that portrayed the Lena Luthor she knew to the rest of the world.

They had just finished a late dinner and Kara grinned at the notifications on her phone. It seemed she wasn't the only one that enjoyed Danita's writing. Her link was being shared thousands of times and there's a new like added every other second. Closing the dish washer, Kara wandered over to join Lena on the sofa. Once she sat down, Kara took note of the way Lena was slowly inching her way closer to Kara. Over the span of three minutes, Lena made her way across the sofa at a snail's pace until Kara darted forward, laughing as she encircled Lena's waist. Hauling Lena into her arms, Kara grinned at Lena's cry of outraged surprise.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed, playfully whapping at her arms. "I'm not a sack of potatoes, honestly."

"You were taking too long to get over here," said Kara, her voice overflowing with fondness, pushing Lena's hair aside and kissing the back of her neck. Her kisses shifted in direction, pressing against the line of Lena's jaw, and Kara smiled as she murmured, "Why so shy?" Lena grew still in her arms and Kara sighed at this then held Lena carefully as she stretched out along the length of the sofa, moving so Lena was resting on top of her. Lena bit her lip and ducked her gaze, looking off to one side. Running her fingers through Lena's hair, Kara watched her with a tender gaze and said, "It's all right. You don't have to tell me."

"No," said Lena quickly, worried at the perceived rejection. "I want to tell you. It's just..." Lena trailed off and sighed deeply, sinking into Kara's arms and nudging her head underneath Kara's chin. "How I was raised, affection wasn't in abundant supply. Lex and Lionel were kinder to me than Lillian. I knew that they loved me but they were never the type of people to hug or give you a pat on the back. If I wanted anything of the sort I would have to initiate the contact and it always felt reluctant on their part. Like it was something unwanted I had forced upon them with my own neediness. It's because of this that I find myself hesitating, even all these years later, when it comes to establishing physical affection." Peering up at Kara as she played with the buttons on Kara's shirt, Lena revealed, "I suppose I still have that voice in my head from when I was a child. The one telling me I'm being a bother when I crave that sort of interaction."

"Lena," said Kara, soft and oh so solemn, "you know that isn't true, right? You could never be a bother to me." Lena nodded and Kara smiled, kissing Lena's cheek before capturing her lips in a clinging kiss, she murmured against them, "You can touch me anytime you want. I guarantee it will never be unwanted."

Chuckling at this, Lena returned Kara's kiss, deepening it with a moan. When they separated, Lena's voice was husky as she replied, "I know, my darling. It's why things are easier with you. From the very start, even when we were only friends, you've always been so very open and affectionate with me. You made it nearly impossible for me to ever think myself unwanted." Holding Kara's face in her hands, Lena said ardently, "It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you as quickly as I did."

"How quickly?" asked Kara curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure," said Lena slowly as she cocked her head to one side and considered it. "But I believe I was halfway there when the business with my mother first emerged," she confessed, laughing when Kara's eyes went wide at this revelation. "Kara," said Lena in a hushed murmur, leaning in close and kissing her gently. "You've always been dear to my heart. Almost from the very moment we met, when I could see that you accepted me for who I was when your cousin could not. The fact that you never cease to make me feel loved and appreciated, well," Lena's eyes sparkled as she nuzzled Kara's cheek, "that only served to seal the deal as it were."

"I'm glad," Kara uttered, almost breathless in her response, her hands tightening imperceptibly in her hold on Lena, keeping her close. "Because that's how I always want you to feel with me."

"You haven't any worries about that," Lena replied playfully, kissing Kara.

"Good," said Kara, returning the kiss and feeling satisfied that she had reassured any lingering worries Lena might have.

The last thing Kara wanted was for Lena to feel reluctant to touch her. What Kara wanted was the exact opposite. She loved when Lena was affectionate with her, holding her hand, sitting close, hugging, and kissing her. Kara wanted more of that from Lena and this conversation might have made some headway in that direction.

Which, really, is all Kara could hope for.

\---

Slowly but surely, Kara was filling out the schedule for the science and technology track for the Cause The Effect conference. Her panels included topics such as space exploration, solar energy, nanorobots, artificial intelligence, extraterrestrials living on Earth, and two panels about the sexism women faced working in both fields. Finding panelists wasn't difficult but choosing between so many talented women was. She said as much to Cat and the other heads of the tracks during their weekly meeting.

"I'm finding it hard to narrow the panelists and speakers down," said Kara sheepishly, gazing at the sea of faces on her computer monitor. Victoria Vale, head of the Journalism track, snapped her fingers in response while Marcia Fleming nodded emphatically. She was the former Mayor of Metropolis as well as a retired US Senator. Cat had recruited her to run the Political track at President Marsdin's personal recommendation. There were several women commiserating with Kara's plight and Cat released a noise that was somehow simultaneously bored and irritated upon hearing they were having this kind of trouble.

"For the panels, have at least four women, each of which have one of the following," said Cat drolly. "One: experience, two: innovative ideas, three: pragmatic problem solving, and four: name recognition. The last one is the most shallow but perhaps the most important in terms of getting people to attend your panel, other than having an interesting topic." This was met with reluctant mutters of agreement and Cat rolled her eyes. "And for god's sake, try and get interesting speakers. No one likes a dullard that drones on."

"I think sharing panelists is a good idea," Anissa Pierce remarked, she was a well known activist who was in charge of the LGBTQA track for the conference. "Esther Schnur and Lena Luthor are going to be featured on panels for me and Kara, for instance. We could do the same with a lot of the other ladies." She shrugged then continued, "There's even that kind of sharing with the different heads. Technically I'm in charge of the queer panels but I'm still helping out Renee for the Minority Voices track. Same as Kimiyo and Jayna who are moderators for a few of Kara's panels."

"It's hardly Minority Voices if it's only my point of view," said Renee Montoya wryly. "But Anissa has a point, I'm involved in a few political and law enforcement panels myself. Maybe if we come to a set amount of panelists that each track can have? Then we can fill in the gaps by sharing panelists that are suited to more than one track? It could be a good way to cut expense and show different sides to the women we're featuring."

"I like it," Cat crowed triumphantly, clapping her hands together gleefully. "Especially the part about cutting expenses." Everyone groaned at this and Cat looked extremely pleased with herself. "In one month, when we go live with the panels and the featured guests, I think we should let the attendees vote on the various panelists from all the different tracks. Allow them pick one panelist from each of the tracks to be part of an all star panel." This was greeted by universal approval and Cat beamed upon receiving this response. Then she added, "I'm glad you all approve of this idea because there's also going to be a panel featuring all of us."At this, almost all of the track heads released a rumble of disapproval. The only exceptions being Kara for Science/Tech and Barbara Gordon for Disabilities and Mental Health. Cat glowered at the negative reactions and when it was silent, she remarked, "Thank you Kara and Barbara for recognizing the genius of this idea. The rest of you clearly lack vision."

Dr. Elizabeth Chapel, head of the Medical track, asked in droll tones, "If you're on the panel with us Cat, who is going to moderate?"

This was soon echoed by others asking the same question and Cat narrowed her eyes at the perceived challenge being offered to her. Once the cacophony had quieted down, Cat shrugged her shoulders then examined her nails as she replied in blithe tones, "Lois Lane."

Kara dissolved into giggles on hearing this while the rest of the heads sat in stunned silence. Cat, meanwhile, scowled fondly at Kara.

\---

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _The first annual_ [ _Cause The Effect_ ](http://youtu.be/QMOpB5tSPVY) _conference has the complete list of panels and panelists available. Visit our website and vote on who should be part the all star panel where one panelist from every track will be featured. Yours truly will moderate. Be excited, be very excited._

 **_@WoopTheresLiz:_ ** _@CatGrant I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to vote for @loislane for the Journalism track._

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _@WoopTheresLiz We all do what we must._

 **_@loislane:_ ** _Awww come on @CatGrant don't be like that. You know you love me._

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _@loislane I refuse to speak publicly on these matters._

 **_@loislane:_ ** _@WoopTheresLiz you see that? LOVE. @karadanvers you and me are catching up at this conference, kid. Plan on it._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@loislane Yes!!!! Of course! I can't wait to see you!!_

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _Et tu, @karadanvers?_

 **_@GrantFAN:_ ** _@CatGrant You're #1 in my book. I'm putting my vote in for @DWright on Journalism and @EmmaGlenn for Science._

 **_@marqueza:_ ** _i'm all about alysia yeoh for the lgbt track! girl get on twitter. you're on that all star panel for sure_

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _I'm sorry @CatGrant but all my votes to @loislane just to watch you two interact. Also got to vote for my bestie_ _@LenaLuthor for science/tech._

**_@urika:_ ** _I'm all about @zatanna for the Entertainment representative!_

 **_@starsnsight:_ ** _@CatGrant @karadanvers there are so many different areas of science, it's hard to pick between panelists. You have astronauts, geneticists, physicists, computer programmers, inventors, and engineers! Isn't there a way to include more than one from this track?_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@CatGrant Could we do one panelist for science and then one for tech? That would free up the engineers and programmers for tech entry._

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _@karadanvers @starsnsight Consider it done. I'll get the site updated immediately._

 **_@starsnsight:_ ** _@CatGrant !!!! Stuff like this is why you're my feminist icon for all time!_

 **_@profshurrab:_ ** _I think I must put in my vote for fellow panelist @ESchnur._

 **_@QuestionLearn:_ ** _Curse you @CatGrant! So many tough choices! Alonso here! I'll definitely be voting for @YazzyJ for Entertainment._

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@CatGrant There's too many awesome women! I'm voting @LenaLuthor definitely for tech though._

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@missmaizey for real though! @CatGrant has anyone asked if guys can attend? i wanna see this with my best girls live in the NC!_

 **_@CatGrant:_ ** _@yolosolo Men are welcome to attend but we ask they don't use that opportunity to try and speak over women. This is a conference for their voices and ideas._

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@CatGrant totally!!! i just want to be there._

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@missmaizey i can't believe @CatGrant replied to me. WTFFFFFFFFFF. LEGEND!!!!_

 **_@xaivers:_ ** _@AmandaWaller has got my vote. I want to see @CatGrant question her._

 **_@janieheyyy:_ ** _Too many choices! I think I'm going for @ritafarr for Entertainment and @gchoi for LGBT. I'll have to look up more on the ladies for the other categories. Totally tempted to just vote @LenaLuthor for tech and be done with it though._

_\---_

Late Friday afternoon, Kara was puttering around the apartment, waiting for Lena to get off work. They were supposed to go out to dinner and then to the National City Opera House tonight. Lena was a huge fan of movie soundtracks and the National City Philharmonic Orchestra was playing an assortment of works by Danny Elfman. Apparently Lena loved the music of Black Beauty, Batman, and Dolores Claiborne to name a few.

Kara had been researching the technology behind treating cancer with laser-activated nanoparticles. She had recently come upon the work of Dr. Hadiyah-Nicole Green and was incredibly impressed with the physicist. There was so much potential behind her ideas and the technology she had developed. Kara was gratified to know Dr. Elizabeth Chapel had already contacted Dr. Green about the Cause The Effect conference and she'd be in attendance as a panelist.

After several hours of research and making calls, Kara was taking a break, finishing off three large pizzas in an attempt to eat a little less at the restaurant. Kara knew that Lena could care less and now that she was out as an alien she didn't have to hide her appetite but sometimes the stares were a little embarrassing.

And so Kara sat at the kitchen table, inhaling her second pepperoni pizza when her cell phone rang. Answering and putting it on speakerphone without really looking at it, Kara said, "Hello?"

"Kara Danvers from YouTube! I have a favor to ask," Ted Kord's merry voice boomed out of her cell phone.

"Ted!" Kara grinned around her bite of pizza, swallowing it quickly. "Do you want to talk about spaceship engines?"

"Always!" replied Ted with exuberant laughter. "I called about something else though."

"Oh yeah?" asked Kara, reaching for another slice of pizza. "What's up?"

Ted cleared his throat and then began, "I'm not sure if you're aware but one of the things we do with Kord Community Outreach is sponsor and run a science camp every summer. It's for kids from elementary all the way up to high school. We run it as a scholarship and award it to kids with an interest in science who have good grades and are from lower income families. We've seen some fantastic results in a lot of the kids who attend. It retains their interest in STEM fields and really increases their confidence."

"That sounds great, Ted," said Kara enthusiastically. "Did you want me to write a story about it?"

"I mean, maybe at some point, but I'm really calling because we're not pleased with the male to female ratio," said Ted with a sigh. "We want to get more girls involved. I was speaking with the director of the camp and we're thinking it might be a good idea to split the camps up. We've noticed boys are more apt to speak up and offer their opinions on the experiments and activities we do while the girls are a bit more reserved. Unless they're with just other girls, then they're quicker to respond. But even if we take that measure, we don't have enough girls involved in the camp. I was hoping you'd agree to talk with her and help with some outreach. Maybe advertise for us a little?"

"Ted!" Kara exclaimed again, laughing and clapping her hands. "I'd love to do that!"

"Really?" asked Ted, sounding extremely relieved. "The head of the camp is Anita Gonzalez, she used to be one of my very best mechanical engineers. She got involved in our Community Outreach program and liked it so much that she decided to get a few extra degrees in Social Work. Is it okay if I gave her your contact info? I really think between the two of you, we could find a good way to get more girls interested in attending the camp."

"Of course, give her my cell and email, that's totally fine," said Kara easily, opening up the third box of pizza. Staring at the largest piece as she lifted it up, Kara was struck by the memory of Maisey and all her friends. "Ted?"

"Yeah?" asked Ted.

"I know a few National City kids I think who would be perfect for the camp. It's not just a Chicago thing, is it?" asked Kara, taking a bite of the pizza.

"At first but we're expanding it nationwide," said Ted brightly. "Give Anita their names when she contacts you. I guarantee if you think they're a fit for the camp, she's bound to love them too. We want as many eager minds attending these camps as possible." Ted laughed and remarked, "I'm trying to find the next Ted Kord and Lena Luthor!"

"There will never be another Lena," said Kara seriously.

"I notice I wasn't included in that," Ted remarked humorously. "You wound me."

"You'll survive," Kara laughed, grinning as she realized it had been far too long since she had last spoken with Ted. "Hey, you want to come out to the west coast is best coast and visit us sometime? I won't tell Lena. She'll act grumpy but secretly love to see you."

"Name the time," said Ted easily. "You know I'm going to be there for Cat Grant's conference, right? Too many brilliant women speaking for me to miss it. Not to mention I'll do anything necessary to score a place at the premiere of Lena's biopic. Chloe Sullivan deserves an award for perseverance on that one." There was the sound in the background of someone speaking to Ted and then he returned and said, "I'm sorry, Kara, but work is screaming my name. Thanks again for the help. Tell me your price!"

Rolling her eyes but knowing Ted's determination to give gifts, Kara replied solemnly, "Chocolate."

"Ohhhh, that I can do, that I can definitely do," Ted gave an almost maniacal laugh. "Later, Danvers."

"Bye, Ted," said Kara with a wide grin, shaking her head and ending the call.

\---

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _Please watch my newest video of_ [ _The Science Guild_ ](http://youtu.be/XuEvH1F55cI) _with Anita Gonzalez! She's the Head of Kord Science Camps which is a free science camp for kids in elementary all the way up to high school. It's a great program that wants to teach the @korduroy's of the future!_

 **_@QuestionLearn:_ ** _Watch @karadanvers awesome new episode of_ [ _The Science Guild_ ](http://sbc.edu/stem/explore-engineering-and-computer-science-weekend-for-high-school-girls/) _! If you're a youngster, preteen, or teenager who's interested in science please check it out! Kord Science Camps is a fantastic scholarship program. They pay for travel, food, lodging, and provide quality education!_

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _Thank you @karadanvers and @QuestionLearn for giving us this exposure! We want as many kids involved in our camp as possible. The more minds in STEM the better off everyone in the world will be in the future._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy I'd like to speak to you about L Corp being involved in the girl's camp. I have quite a few women engineers and scientists who would love to put on some experiments and perhaps show off one or two prototypes for your campers._

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _The real question is, will you be there with them, @LenaLuthor?_

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy I will be if @karadanvers is._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@korduroy @LenaLuthor I want to go!!!!_

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@LenaLuthor Bwahahaha._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy Honestly. Why do I bother?_

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@LenaLuthor You love me._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy Perhaps._

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers Thank you for recommending me, @yolosolo, and my other friends!!! @korduroy we can't wait for summer!_

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers yeah, i was looking forward to summer anyway, but @korduroy this is fucking sweet. thanks a ton._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@missmaizey @yolosolo No problem! You guys deserve it._

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@missmaizey @yolosolo Remember, your mission is to replace me. And to take embarrassing photos of @LenaLuthor._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy I take it all back._

_\---_

The Waystation pub was one of many extraterrestrial owned businesses that had popped up around the Rebecca Lee Crumpler Clinic. The neighborhood they resided in was mecca for the alien population of National City. Countless extraterrestrials lived and worked there, opening up several businesses. It was affectionately referred to as Dagobah because of the extraterrestrial residents and the perpetual swampy heat that was National City in the summertime.

Kara was a huge fan of the Waystation, delighting in the large variety of their food and drink offerings. They featured dishes from Aello, Naltor, Exxor, Starhaven, and Krypton. The last being personally taste tested by Kara. It only made sense. Kandor was an explorational ship from Krypton and so, Kara Zon-Ur grew up eating Kryptonian food and experiencing Kryptonian culture. As such she was the perfect person to approve of any Kryptonian food offerings. 

Due to the delicious food and drinks, welcoming atmosphere, and sense of home the pub brought, the Waystation quickly became the most popular hangout in Dagobah. Which is why Kara chose it to be the party location for her Earth birthday. She requested the place but other than that, Kara didn't have any details about the party. Lena and Alex instantly took over planning once Kara brought it up, commiserating about it almost daily for months before it happened.

Being Kryptonian, Kara was hard to surprise. That was part and parcel of having x-ray vision and super hearing. Despite all her talents, Kara was stunned when Lena introduced her to several of her extraterrestrial friends on Twitter live and in person at the party. She blinked dumbly as Lena revealed she had DM'd all of her alien Twitter friends and all of those who lived in the area happily accepted Lena's invitation to celebrate Kara's Earth birthday. 

"Kara," said Jayna warmly, reaching for Kara hand and beaming. "It's so good to meet you face to face! I'm Jayna of Exxor."

"Rokk Krinn aka @cosmicboy here," said Rokk, giving a jaunty salute and slight bow. "Resident Braalian at your service."

"I'm @SaturnGrrl but you can call me Yera," offered Yera, her eyes twinkling. "I'm your friendly neighborhood Durlan."

"Hey," said a teenage girl who looked oh so human but, like Kara, clearly was not. She shyly scuffed her shoe along the floor and sheepishly looked up at Kara as she continued, "I'm @reynor. My folks told me to use the name Natalie Nolan on Earth but it's really Nura Nal. I'm from Naltor." She bit her lip for a long moment then coughed as she said, "I know I told you this before but thanks for coming out like you did. It's made things better at school. Even if people don't know about me."

Kara's eyes immediately filled with tears and she nodded her head, reaching out to clasp Nura's arm. "You don't have to thank me for that," said Kara in rough tones. "I'm just glad I was able to help." Stooping down a bit to meet Nura at eye level, Kara went on, "And please, feel free to message me anytime you're having a hard time. I know what it's like, having to hide who you are in high school." Kara nodded over at Alex who was observing with a soft smile. "I was just lucky I had my sister to help me through it."

"I sort of have somebody already because of you," Nura admitted shyly. "She always talks in your twitter threads. One day I DM'd her because I liked what she said about your video on gene editing. She's really pro-ET rights and I'm already out on Twitter so it's easy... talking to her about everything."

"Okay," said Kara seriously, nodding her head and playfully narrowing her eyes. "You have to give me a name. I deserve it as unknowing friend/maybe more matchmaker."

"Maisey Dhaliwal," said Nura happily. "You went to prom with her."

"Maisey???" said Kara, her eyes wide, bursting into incredulous and delighted laughter. When Nura nodded with a bashful expression, her cheeks turning red, Kara formed a huge smile and swept her up in a hug. "That's awesome! She's the best! You've got a great friend or maybe more in her for sure!"

Nura laughed through her tears, returning the hug, and wearing a bright smile when they parted. "I think so too," she confessed.

\---

Kara spent a good hour or so mingling amongst all of her guests, unable to help her huge grin when she saw Maisey arrive with Ramon. Watching as Maisey searched the crowd for Nura and then ran up to her for hug once she spotted her. Ramon followed along, rolling his eyes and sporting a good natured grin. Kara was waiting for the drink that Maggie promised her and she found herself alone with Lena for the first time that night. Lena maneuvered in front of Kara, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist, making them flush against each other as she stood on her toes and murmured in Kara's ear,

_Happy Earth birthday, darling._

Those were the words that Lena had just said and she had spoken them in dialect perfect Kryptonian. Kara was speechless as Lena drew back and looked up at her with a somewhat anxious green gaze. "I hope I said it right, it would be an awful present if I hadn't. Alex has been tutoring me these past few months. I thought, perhaps, you might like to speak Kryptonian with me. That it could be something we share and it would help to keep that part of your life alive," Lena explained tentatively, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and biting down on her bottom lip. "Darling?" asked Lena in something of a whisper, stepping closer and reaching for Kara's hands. "Are you all right?"

Kara replied, her voice trembling as she swept Lena up and into her arms.

_I love you. Thank you. Thank you so much._

Lena sighed with relief and she would have relaxed upon hearing this but Kara's lips were soon on hers. Kissing her slow and deep and with so much emotion that Lena gasped, clinging to Kara and feeling almost dizzy with want. They would've continued if not for the resounding whistle and cheer of one Mr. Ted Kord who had decided to finally make his appearance. Lena frowned at him as he approached and said, "You have the worst timing and simply no sense of romance, Ted."

"No sense of romance?! Me?" Ted exclaimed, sounding offended to the very highest degree as he placed a hand delicately over his heart. "I was Kara's wingman!"

"Lies," Lena sniffed, burying herself in Kara's arms and glaring at him. "Kara never needed anything of the sort."

"Kara," said Ted with exasperation, stomping his foot. "Tell her!"

Running her hand over the small of Lena's back and breathing in the intoxicating scent of her perfume, Kara shrugged and said, "He did give me advice."

"See? There!" said Ted triumphantly, waving at Kara.

"Advice does not a wingman make," said Lena sardonically.

Ted narrowed his eyes at this and was about to argue when Maggie and Alex returned with their drinks. Then he was swept up into a conversation with Alex about the interplanetary spacecraft he was developing and soon forgot all about the exaggerated wound to his pride. Maggie in the meanwhile, sidled up to Kara and Lena, lowering her voice as she said, "How is it that almost all of your alien friends on Twitter are somebody I once dated?"

"What? Maggie!" Kara exclaimed, unable to control her bout of laughter.

Maggie scowled at this and made a hushing sound. "Be quiet," Maggie scolded, looking over her shoulder at Alex who was still engrossed in conversation with Ted. "Alex isn't the jealous type but she's still insecure about her lack of experience. I really don't need for a line of my ex's to form in front of her and remind her that I'm the exact opposite."

Lena snorted in amusement and suggested, "Perhaps you should speak to your ex's about this? They might be willing to remain silent about your interludes for a price."

"You had to say that last bit, didn't you, Lena?" Maggie snarked in return. She looked from one side of the room to the other and said, "You guys keep Alex preoccupied for me. I'm going in." That said, Maggie scampered into the crowd, mind fully on her mission, her stature and training allowing her to disappear outstandingly well into the crowd.

"Our friends are terribly strange," Lena mused, sighing and snuggling deeper into Kara's embrace.

"Yeah," said Kara, utterly content as she rocked them to and fro. Almost giddy to hear Lena referring to everyone as their friends. "They are."

\---

Several hours and two cakes later, one an Earth recipe and the other Kryptonian, Kara is altogether tipsy and determined to make the most out of the karaoke machine that Alex had booked for the party. How could she not? It even came complete with a professional DJ. Spotting Lena in the crowd, laughing and clapping for her, Kara is reminded of how Lena learned another language for her, and not just a foreign language from some other country. A language from an entirely different planet with alien consonants and a completely different and somewhat abstract form of conjugation. Kara knows how hard it must have been but Lena did it anyway.

And she did it for her.

Her eyes tearing up as she thought of it, Kara flipped through the songbook until she came upon the perfect song to describe her feelings for Lena. Of course, being more than a little drunk and quite a bit emotional she decided on a sweet if not altogether cheesy romantic song from the eighties. The DJ raised his eyebrow at Kara's choice and she pouted at him, making him laugh as he started up the track and the opening chords of [Cherish by Madonna](http://youtu.be/hiUHbqKIBdM) began playing.

There was a necessary alteration to the song lyrics, of course. Namely changing boy to girl. Once that was accomplished Kara was convinced it was stupendous in explaining how very much she was in love with Lena Luthor. She was certain that Maisey had to agree as she spotted the girl filming with her phone. Distantly, Kara wondered if this would end up on Twitter. Not that she cared. It didn't matter how many people knew she loved Lena which is why she declared her affection for the other woman as soon as the song finished. Completely proud of herself for making Lena laugh harder and smile wider than she had ever seen before.

In fact, Kara was so taken with Lena, she let herself be tugged offstage by James so Winn could take her place and begin his rendition of [Eye Of The Tiger.](http://youtu.be/btPJPFnesV4)

"That was beautiful, darling," Lena murmured, cupping her face and kissing her sweetly. "I adored it."

"Good," mumbled Kara, hugging Lena tight and burying her face in the crook of Lena's neck. "Because I cherish you."

Chuckling quietly, Lena led her over to where Alex was speaking with J'onn and Jayna. "Drunky McDrunkerson," Alex greeted laconically, saluting with her beer. "Nice choice for a ballad." Leaning forward, Alex mock whispered to Lena, "She gets sentimental and sappy when she sings karaoke. Alcohol that actually effects her just amplifies it."

"You can't make fun of me," declared Kara, severe and unwavering in her authority, squinting at Alex. "Not when we used to analyze song lyrics together in high school."

"Agent Danvers," J'onn's usually somber voice was altogether amused and intrigued. "I never knew about this particular hobby." Alex reddened and started to object but J'onn soon turned his attention to Kara. "Could you tell me a song that was the subject of your sister's intense study?"

Kara hummed, deeply in thought and tipping her head back as she considered it. Finally she dropped her gaze, meeting J'onn's eyes as she replied, "[Boulevard of Broken Dreams.](http://youtu.be/Soa3gO7tL-c)" Distantly she heard Alex release a huge sigh of relief and Kara added in grave tones, "Alex loves Green Day." Closing her eyes as tried to call up the memories, Kara searched for other songs they used to discuss in length. When Kara remembered one that would be especially significant to some of the people present, her eyes flew open and she snapped her fingers. "[Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac!](http://youtu.be/AgwRYjDhK_E)" J'onn jumped slightly and Alex grinned in response to hearing this. "I wanted to feel better about everything, you know? I asked Alex if there was a song that was about making it through hard times in your life that was happy too and she played that song for me." Her gaze was intense as she focused on J'onn and Jayna. "It's the most hopeful song and every time I hear it I think about being an alien on Earth and what it means. J'onn," Kara uttered in tones of utmost solemnity, grabbing his hand. "We have to sing it." J'onn blinked at this but before he could protest, Kara was already dragging him towards the stage at record breaking speeds.

"Alex Danvers!" J'onn managed to shout in the sternest voice possible, glaring at her as Kara pulled him away. Alex immediately jumped to attention and scurried after J'onn and Kara, following them onstage as Kara instructed the DJ to play Don't Stop.

They started the song and Kara sang the loudest and proudest with J'onn reluctantly joining in and Alex providing back up. Once again, Kara is vaguely aware of being filmed, this time by Nura, but she doesn't care. Not when she's one of her favorite songs that means so much to her with two of her favorite people. Kara says as much when the song ends, exuberantly thanking her Space Dad and Earth Sister while hugging them both.

\---

**_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers is an awesome singer! Her singing to @LenaLuthor was the most romantic thing ever. I wish I had someone who'd do things like that for me._ [ _https://bit.ly/2GyCVTp_ ](https://bit.ly/2GyCVTp)

**_@missmaizey:_ ** _Also, secret no secret, I really want a gf._

**_@reynor:_ ** _@missmaisey i could help you with the gf part? i don't sing karaoke tho. but i could def find other things to make up for it_

**_@reynor:_ ** _and yeah, i totally agree_ _@karadanvers is a bomb singer. don't stop is my new fav song thanks to her. super dramatic happy about alien life tbh. any and all depressed ETs watch her sing it. it'll make you feel better, i promise._ [ _https://bit.ly/2q6ofjT_ ](https://bit.ly/2q6ofjT)

**_@missmaizey:_ ** _@reynor Dinner and a movie on Saturday?_

 **_@reynor:_ ** _@missmaisey YES!! i;m there_

 **_@reynor:_ ** _@missmaisey so excited messin up typing more than usual_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@reynor I like it._

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers you're like the love connection! take your bow!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the update! I got home from tour in May and spent a lot of time vegging out since I really don't get to do that when I'm working. I'll be returning to tour life, different city every week in July but I'll do my best to keep a decent update schedule. Only two more chapters to go, after all!
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading. I appreciate it!

Kara doesn't know if it's because of the time she spent working for Cat that makes it hard for her to say no to the other woman's requests. Not that they ever come off as requests, they come as slightly less demanding orders, but Kara knows what they are. If Kara wanted or needed to refuse nothing would come of it which is why Kara will almost always do what Cat asks of her. That's how she found herself in the grand ballroom at the CatCo Convention Center, listening vaguely as the Operations Manager discussed the plans for the upcoming Cause The Effect conference. This was the largest ballroom and had a five thousand seating capacity. Cat surveyed the room with a narrowed gaze, eventually returning her focus to the Operations Manager.

"Jerle," said Cat smoothly, offering him a winning a smile. "Would it be possible to explore the rest of the rooms we'd be using for the conference with just my associate and myself?" He blinked at this and looked like he might object when Cat continued, "It would be helpful to know you aren't waiting on us as we discuss the logistics." Cat waved her hand in Kara's general direction and said, "Kara gets anxious when she thinks she's inconveniencing others."

Flushing red at the sudden attention, Kara offered a lopsided grin at Jerle and added, "It's true."

"Not a problem, Ms. Grant," said Jerle, clearing his throat. "I'll make sure all the rooms are unlocked for you. Just contact me when you're ready."

Once they're left alone, Cat studies the ballroom and remarked, "I feel like Goldilocks, Kara. Is it too big, too small, or just right?" Kara blinked at this and Cat heaved a sigh. "The attendance projections are encouraging but there's no way to know for certain, is there? The early ticket reservations that include an optional donation to cover operational costs give us some idea but no doubt there will be a great deal of last minute stragglers..." Narrowing her gaze again, Cat abruptly focused on Kara. "What do you think? Should we split the ballroom in half? Create two spaces?"

Mulling over this, Kara thought about the panels and the interest shown online for various topics. "Maybe we should put out a questionnaire to determine which panels have the most appeal to the public?" Walking forward to study the layout, Kara remarked, "The collapsible wall to separate the space seems easy to use. This could be utilized primarily as two separate spaces but towards the end of the day expand it for a singular large panel."

"It's just a matter of what to do with the secondary stage. Whether to remove it or leave it in place," said Cat thoughtfully.

"We could look into the options. I'm sure Mr. Madera would have some suggestions," Kara replied, giving Cat a small grin.

"Please," Cat huffed and rolled her eyes, walking towards the large stage that was already assembled. "Don't try and guilt trip me for asking him to leave. You know it would've been awkward, him hovering around as we try and sort all of this out." Cat shuddered slightly then muttered, "I hate it when people hover."

Watching as Cat wandered the length of the stage, Kara wondered why Cat wanted her here. Why she thought Kara's hovering was more acceptable than Jerle Madera's. Besides the fact that she was Cat's longest lasting assistant and still a trusted employee. Okay, so maybe Kara understood why she was better than Jerle in Cat's eyes, but she still didn't understand the why of it all. Why Cat had trusted her to head up the science and technology track... why she seemed to have an unending amount of faith in Kara and her abilities. It was baffling to Kara that Cat was as supportive of her as Alex and Lena. It made sense with Alex, she was Kara's sister, her constant support since arriving on Earth, so Kara understood why Alex was that way. And Lena? Lena loved her. Was in love with her. That made sense too. But Cat Grant? Brilliant, driven, and endlessly intelligent Cat Grant had no reason to believe in Kara as much as she did.

"I can sense self doubt from miles away," Cat announced carelessly, her hands on her hips as she side eyed Kara. Her lips curled up in disdain as she continued, "And there's nothing that bothers me more. Particularly when it comes from highly competent women."

There wasn't anything Kara could think to say to this but lucky for her Cat was already off on a tangent.

"I know you, Kara," said Cat imperiously, whirling around and pointing an accusing index finger at Kara. "I've spent years with you and I'm not nearly as self absorbed as TMZ claims. I can tell when you're obsessing over something. Turning it over and over in your mind until you work yourself up into a ball of insecurity." Approaching Kara with her patented strut, the one that Kara secretly tried to copy sometimes, Cat drawled, "It isn't an attractive look on you."

"Sorry," Kara muttered, still lost for a reply.

"Don't apologize," replied Cat, stopping in front of Kara, her hip jutted out to one side and studying her with that all too discerning gaze. "Just tell me what's wrong." When no response came, Cat released a noise of total exasperation. "Whatever's bothering you I don't think it has to do with your personal life. You and the lovable Luthor were adorably disgusting in your affection for one another when we went out to dinner. Honestly, I never dealt with a couple that made me feel invasive without even touching one another. I think it was the looks you gave one another that did it," Cat mused, trailing off as she recalled the evening.

Blushing heavily, Kara pulled up the memory of her recent dinner outing with Lena where they met up with Cat and Zinda Blake. She didn't think she acted out of the ordinary that night but Alex had told her on more than one occasion her and Lena tended to disappear into their own world when together. Kara didn't know exactly what that meant but she supposed it had to do with the way when Lena was around Kara found it profoundly difficult to focus on anything but her. Even Cat Grant and her WWII hero pilot of a date. Although Kara did enjoy Lena's wide eyed shock upon seeing Zinda was Cat's date.

Cat had always treated her bisexuality as given knowledge. The reality of it had faded in and out of public consciousness throughout the years though. One day Kara became curious and through the power of Google she discovered Cat first addressed her bisexuality in the 1990's. And like clockwork, it was in the news every decade since. Usually Cat when was dating a woman or seen flirting with one. With how little Lena paid attention to gossip due to her own issues with celebrity Kara wasn't surprised that she had no idea about Cat's sexuality.

Apparently it was time for it to resurge in the news thanks to Zinda Blake though. Personally, Kara thought they were a perfect match. Zinda was endlessly amused by Cat's sharp wit and Zinda was a master of charming banter herself. They had a natural chemistry and Kara had spent much of that dinner caught up in Lena or in the tennis match of flirting and humorous commentary that was Cat and Zinda's interactions.

"Will Zinda be here for the conference?" asked Kara, suddenly wondering if she would be taking part in any of the military or queer panels.

"She's on a panel with little Lane," said Cat easily, waving her hand in an airy motion. "Lucy hasn't stopped bothering me about it ever since she found out. I've had to hear all about Zinda's pedigree as a living legend. She loves informing me that Zinda is the only woman to be a part of the famed Blackhawks fighting unit in WWII. As if I don't know my own girlfriend's history." Kara blinked at this, instantly wanting to know about the girlfriend title that Zinda had been bestowed, when Cat glared at Kara. "That's right, I said girlfriend but don't try you dare try and change the subject. I want to know why you insist on moping in my presence."

"I'm not moping!" Kara sputtered.

"Moping, brooding, something has you lost in your head," said Cat decisively, folding her arms across her chest and staring Kara down. "I think it's more than the occasional fit of anxiety about why I chose you to help with the conference. And really, Kara, I do not have time to recite your long list of admirable traits that make you more than qualified to do so. It's tiring to attempt to remember them all." Kara blinked at this and Cat stepped closer, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "There's something else bothering you. Something that can't be fixed with a simple pep talk from yours truly. What is it?"

Averting her eyes and biting down on her bottom lip, Kara checked the ballroom for any hidden cameras and listening devices out of paranoia. Finding nothing, she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I yelled at Clark," said Kara quietly, glad to know without words that Cat was well aware of Clark's identity. Lois had implied as much and Kara realized there was no way Cat wouldn't make the connection after Kara's superhero alter ego was confirmed by Alex and J'onn. "He came to help with the forest fires we were having and I blew up at him." Clenching her jaw upon remembering it, Kara said, "As soon as I saw him I knew he was there to lecture me and I'm so sick of it, Ms. Grant. I'm the elder out of two of us. The one who was raised on Krypton, who came to Earth as a refugee, who truly feels like an alien on Earth and he tried to tell me how I should deal with **_MY_** identity as an extraterrestrial." Her eyes blazing with indignation, Kara declared, "My life is my own. And yet he feels it's his place to constantly criticize my choices. All without being a part of my life. He flies in, places judgement, makes proclamations, then flies away. I've had enough."

Releasing a thoughtful hum, Cat murmured, "Lois said as much."

"Lois?" Kara repeated with surprise.

"Oh please," said Cat dismissively, rolling her eyes. "As if you're not well aware of our weekly chats." Cat turned to study the stage with consternation. There were no steps on either side of it and she looked over her shoulder at Kara. Flicking her wrist at the stage, she drawled, "Kara, if you would?"

Lost for a moment, it took Cat coughing and pointing at the stage for Kara to understand and jump into action. "Oh!" Kara exclaimed, scurrying forward. "Of course!" Pausing as she reached Cat, she nervously shifted from foot to foot, hands hovering just in front of Cat's body. "How should I--?"

"For heaven's sake," Cat complained in tones consisting of pure snark. She grabbed Kara's hands and placed them on her hips. "There. Now lift me up. Pretend you're Johnny, I'm Baby, and nobody puts either of us in the corner." Laughing, Kara did as Cat requested, gently placing the older woman on the stage and jumping up to sit beside her a moment later. "That's better," said Cat with a pleased sigh, removing her heels and placing them behind her. "These look marvelous on me but are hell on the feet." Cat shifted her focus to Kara, tapping her on the nose, and smirking when Kara scrunched it up in response. "What made you air your grievances now? I imagine that you've been feeling this way for quite some time. At least, that's what it sounds like."

"I don't know," said Kara helplessly, clenching and unclenching her fists. Watching the action as she rested them on her thighs. "It's always been this way with him. Our relationship, to me anyway, has always been nothing but surface. A superficial connection. We're cousins, among the last Kryptonians, and the only surviving members of the House of El but Clark doesn't really know what that means. And as far as I can tell, he's never wanted to know. From the moment I arrived when I spoke to him about Kryptonian beliefs, morals, and norms he would just... blow me off. Laugh about them and remind me I was on Earth now. That I needed to adapt." Kara spat the last word out angrily. "The more I talk to other aliens, ones who are refugees like myself, that were raised on other worlds I realize how damaging it was for him to do that. To expect me to throw away everything I had ever known just so I could fit in." Facing Cat with tears in her eyes, Kara asked, "Was it really that important? For me to be normal?"

Reaching for Kara's hand and squeezing it gently, Cat murmured, "What do your sister and foster mother say about that?"

"Alex never liked it," said Kara with a broken laugh, wiping her face on her sleeve. Unable to help her mirth upon remembering Alex's punk rock teen years. She had been particularly outspoken whenever she thought Kara was uncomfortable with Eliza's coaching on how to act human. Constantly scowling and telling Kara privately she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to. That fitting in was lame and boring and Kara should never force herself to do it. Especially not for Eliza. After Jeremiah's "death" Alex had become virulent on this point but then again, she'd fight with Eliza over anything at that time. "Actually," Kara giggled upon coming to this realization. "Alex only helped me learn to act human because I asked her for help since Clark and Eliza were so insistent about it. She just wanted me to avoid the kind of attention I'm getting right now thanks to YouTube. And she changed her mind about that when she saw how much it mattered to me." Kara smiled softly, filled a special kind of warmth whenever she thought of her sister and the consistent care and understanding she provided. "Alex always supports me. Eliza..." Kara trailed off, thinking of her foster mother and sighing. "It took her time to accept me being Supergirl but eventually she understood and she's been nothing but supportive since. Even about me coming out as an ET."

"Why do you think that is?" Cat prodded, arching an eyebrow. "Why would Eliza, who wanted the same thing as Clark, to keep you safe by hiding your identity as an alien wind up accepting your choices when he didn't? What's different between the two of them? Why did she change and he didn't?"

Forming a frown, Kara considered it and then replied slowly, "She didn't at first. It took time. I had to explain to her why I wanted to be Supergirl and then I had to remind her one or two times after that. Usually whenever she'd hassle Alex because she thought I put myself in unnecessary danger."

"What about when you came out as an extraterrestrial? Did you explain that too?" asked Cat.

"Eliza wasn't as against that," Kara shook her head, "but I did tell her why it was so important to me. She understood right away. It was the same as Alex, they were both worried about my safety but not enough to discourage me from doing it. They knew why I needed to do it so they supported my decision."

"Have you explained any of this to Clark?" Cat questioned in surprisingly gentle tones.

Kara looked at Cat with wide eyes, guilt sweeping over her as she realized she hadn't. Not once had Kara ever bothered to speak to Clark about her feelings. They never had that kind of relationship. She tried to speak to him in the beginning, when she first landed. Back then she longed desperately for someone to understand her, especially a fellow Kryptonian, but as the years went by and she only saw Clark three or four times a year it became next to impossible to let him in that way.

She didn't trust him like she did Alex. He hadn't built a close relationship with her like Alex had.

"We don't talk to each other like that," said Kara eventually, her voice thick with regret. "I used to want to talk to him... I wanted to share everything with him. When I was trapped in the Phantom Zone for all those countless years I created an imaginary life for the two of us. I thought about all the things I would teach him. The traditions I could uphold from Krypton while raising him. Then my pod was knocked free and I arrived on Earth only to find him in the place I was meant to have. As the elder, the caregiver, more knowledgable than I about Earth because reading research, watching videos, and learning languages isn't the same as living in the environment." Kara picked at the lint on her black pants as she continued, "I was excited at first. Eager to begin my life with him. Then he took me to the Danvers. He left me in the care of strangers and said that it was for my own good. The exact opposite of what I would have done." Kara looked at Cat, her blue eyes filled with pain. "I don't think I've ever gotten over that."

"And you've never told him," said Cat, her expression showing that she already knew some truth of the matter. "I have some experience when it comes to dealing with authority figures that disappoint you. My mother isn't exactly a paragon of encouragement," Cat remarked wryly. "Fortunately for you, I think Clark is different from her. While he's certainly made mistakes when it comes to you I'm sure he does care and he would like to make things better between the two of you. He's too much of a boy scout to not want that," Cat remarked sardonically. "But in order for that to happen you need to be open and honest with him. You need to tell him how you feel. Starting with him leaving you with the Danvers. You'll never have the relationship you want until you both start being truthful with one another. That's the building blocks of a strong relationship and you need it to form a genuine connection. That's why I always try to be as honest as I can with the people that I care about."

Everything Cat said was right and Kara was already working out the details of that future conversation. What she needed to say and how she would say it, when she was struck by what Cat said at the end. How she always tried to be honest with the people she cared about. And if there was one thing Kara could count on when it came to her relationship with Cat Grant it was Cat being brutally honest with her. A beaming smile instantly spread across Kara's features.

By this time, Cat had already retrieved her shoes and had hopped down from the stage. Holding on it as she put one heel on and then the other. "Yes, yes," Cat drawled in dismissive tones, "I care about you. Amazement and awe." She walked away from the stage and Kara sat, still smiling, utterly content in the moment. Cat tossed a look over her shoulder and snapped her fingers. "Kara! We have other rooms to look at so stop making this into a big production. Acting as if you didn't already suspect." The grin unable to leave her features, Kara jumped down and hurried after Cat who muttered, "Of course I care about my protege. What kind of mentor do you take me for?"

Laughter escaped Kara's body effortlessly in response and Cat's lips quirked up at the sound, linking their arms as she spoke about her ideas for the other rooms.

\---

It was nine o'clock and the penthouse was devoid of any signs of Lena. Wearing a small frown, Kara squinted and focused on L Corp's headquarters. Her frown deepening upon seeing Lena sitting at her desk, eyes firmly focused on her computer. She had that look of utter concentration on her features, the one that Kara found captivating but it was a face that usually meant Lena had been working nonstop for hours. Sure enough, she heard a slight rumble from Lena's stomach, and that was enough for Kara to super speed into her Supergirl outfit. Flying off to retrieve some of Lena's favorite foods from their country of origin.

After all, roundtrip to São Paulo should take half an hour if she pushed it.

\---

Precisely thirty seven minutes later, a cool breeze came in from the balcony attached to Lena's office and she's distracted from her work by the sensation. Lena immediately took in the sight of Kara balancing several bags of food, a wide grin on her features.

"I brought dinner!" Kara exclaimed. "Curtesy of some of the best late night eats in São Paulo." Lena watched as Kara began unpacking the food on the large coffee table by the sofa. "Moqueca de Camarão for you and Feijoada for myself," said Kara with flourish, grinning as she opened the food containers and shoved a plastic fork into Lena's hand when Lena walked over to her. "I got Beijinhos de Coco for desert and a bunch of Mandioca Fritas." Kara remarked while shoving the aforementioned fries into her mouth. Lena looked slightly queasy at the amount of food as she sat down. Seeing this, Kara swallowed and said innocently, "What? They're made from yucca. It's good for you. Better than regular fries anyway." Reaching into yet another bag, Kara pulled out a six pack of soda and popped the tab on one. "Try this," she instructed, grinning. "It's kind of like ginger ale but apple flavored with a little bit of berries."

"Guarana Antarctica," Lena read the label slowly before taking a sip. Although she felt rather silly, Lena paused after drinking it, holding the taste in her mouth as she might when drinking wine and analyzed the flavor. Kara was right. It was light like ginger ale but there was the taste of apple with just a hint of berry at the end. Looking at Kara who had a face of eager anticipation, Lena laughed and kissed her lightly. "It's delicious, darling. Thank you."

Bouncing at this, Kara grinned again and gave Lena a quick kiss before putting the Moqueca de Camarão in front of Lena. "Winn likes it too!" Kara exclaimed happily. "We've been trying out snacks and sodas from different countries together. For sodas, I like Mezzo Mix from Germany the best so far but this and Strawberry Milkis from South Korea are Winn's favorites. It's fun, you know?" said Kara, reaching for her food and digging into it. "Trying out different food with him. Winn likes it so much he said he wants to maybe visit some of the places I got the food from."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," said Lena warmly, taking a bite of her food and marveling at the taste.

"I was thinking maybe we could make it a kind of couples group trip," Kara offered, grabbing several fries and watching Lena's reaction carefully. "Something for the entire family to enjoy. You and me, Alex and Maggie, Winn and Lyra, J'onn and M'gann, and maybe James and Lucy." Lena blinked at the last one and Kara said sheepishly, "I know they broke up but they still get along and Alex keeps implying they're still hooking up." Kara grimaced at the last part. Pretty as Lucy and James were Kara didn't particularly need that visual. Especially since she'd attempted to set Alex up with Lucy when she was in that angst ridden we're only friends period with Maggie. Not that Alex ever seemed to realize it. Which was good because Maggie but Kara had already halfway imagined them together as a couple so now Lucy was in a weird maybe sister-in-law zone in Kara's mind and yeah. Shaking her head and finishing off much of her Feijoada, Kara wiped her mouth and asked, "What had you staying late tonight?"

"I'm looking over the offers when it comes to operating the Apollo," murmured Lena, reaching for one of the Beijinhos de Coco and releasing a happy sound upon taking her first bite. Finishing the treat, Lena licked her fingers and drew Kara in for a kiss, and murmured against her lips, "Thank you for doing this, Kara. I needed it."

"You're welcome," said Kara with a pleased smile, always happy to look after Lena and make her life easier. "Who's the top contender for the first solar powered jetliner?"

"I'm leaning towards Jet Blue due to their customer service model," said Lena thoughtfully, reaching for another pastry. "Also, I rather like the idea of being integral to expanding their market reach. If they were the first company to operate the Apollo it could help them with sales and eventually lead them to expand into more cities." Lena took a slow bite of the dessert and formed a wicked smile. "I do love making the market more competitive. Monopolies are bad for consumers and stagnate progress. If you ask me having three or four options isn't good enough. There should be five to seven to choose from, no matter what the product, and they shouldn't secretly all be underneath the umbrella of a larger corporation," Lena rolled her eyes and huffed irritably.

Utterly charmed, Kara offered Lena some fries and replied, "I'm sure the Apollo and L Corp will shake things up in the airline industry. Especially if you're working this late on getting the deals done." At this, Lena flushed slightly and Kara blinked. It was a bare blush of her cheeks, but Kara noticed just like she noticed everything about Lena and she had seen it before. A subtle sign of guilt, usually from a slight misconception, and immediately Kara asked, "Or was it something else too?" Lena shifted at this and Kara bit her lip as she observed Lena's nervous behavior. Clasping Lena's hand in hers, Kara offered a smile and said, "It's okay. I get if it's top secret and you can't say."

"No, it's nothing secret," Lena shook her head and munched on the fries. "It isn't even in development, actually. I was talking with Ted--"

"Like you do every other day," interrupted Kara playfully.

"I do not," insisted Lena, forming something of a scowl, one that Kara found endlessly adorable.

"When's the last time you spoke with him before today?" asked Kara, a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Wednesday," said Lena reluctantly.

"And before that?" Kara questioned, grinning and scooting closer.

"Monday," Lena muttered, already working through the phone calls she's shared with Ted and discovering Kara was correct.

"And I bet Saturday was the time before that," offered Kara and Lena glowered at Kara, knowing she was right. Chuckling fondly, Kara cupped Lena's face in her hands and kissed her. "Don't pout. I think it's cute that you talk to your best friend so often. You know I talk to Alex a billion times a day, right?" Lena grumbled at Ted being proclaimed her best friend, something that puzzled Kara but she didn't question it. Instead she focused on the content of their latest phone call. The one that had Lena spending a late night in her office. "So what were you and Ted talking about this time?"

"Traveling in Europe," said Lena, biting her lip as she considered Kara's very tempting and open lap. Reminding herself of Kara's utter delight whenever she initiated any affectionate gesture whether it be holding hands, snuggling, or hugging Lena scooted down the length of the sofa. Kara blinked at her in confusion which soon turned into an all too familiar look of delight when Lena perched herself primly in her lap. "We were discussing how Europe and the United States have around the same relative landmass. There are great stretches of Europe, namely in Russia, that aren't populated but it is similar enough size. That being so, why is Europe able to successfully connect their cities and countries together in reliable train networks? Ted and I have gone on quite a few trips together there and we're always able to use trains to travel within cities and then from one city to another within one country and then from one country to another country. It seems rather ridiculous we can't attempt to do the same in the United States."

Nodding her head at this, Kara rested her chin on Lena's shoulder and peered up at her. "Public transportation here leaves a lot to be desired," said Kara in agreement. "On Krypton we had minimal teleportation technology. Portals that were constructed so citizens could quickly reach the most important parts of our planet. Within cities there were train networks though." Pulling Lena closer and smiling as Lena sunk further into her embrace, Kara asked, "Is this about the high speed rail system Ted is developing?"

"Ted has a vision of there being a comprehensive train system for the entire country," said Lena wryly, thinking of his excitement and fervor about the topic. "He's quite obsessed with the idea of it. He's met with community leaders and he thinks that having this sort reliable public transportation would open up countless opportunities."

"Well, there's a lot of jobs for it, right?" Kara remarked thoughtfully. "People have to work on the trains, help maintain them, then work at the station selling tickets, and then there's jobs at the station itself. Plus there are usually shops at the stations so those are even more jobs. Then people could have more chances to move to different states or just apply to jobs in other states since it would be cheaper to get from one state to another. I mean, faster trains going to different states would lower airline prices."

"You sound exactly like Ted," murmured Lena fondly, giving Kara a brief kiss. "He's currently in talks with the Governor and local legislature in Illinois about this. His plan is to improve the train network in Chicago and then move onto Aurora and so on. Creating more comprehensive lines within the cities then linking each city together. After that he is determined to move onto the neighboring states like Missouri and Wisconsin until the entire Midwest is connected by a train system." Sighing and reaching out to curl a lock of Kara's golden hair around her finger, Lena continued, "Ted's playing with the idea of recruiting other entrepreneurs with similar backgrounds to do the same where they live. Until the network he dreams of is created. He's quite enthusiastic about having multiple train lines. I suppose we both love having competition in business."

"Ted wants L Corp to get involved with this project for the West Coast," Kara surmised, pushing Lena's hair to one side and nuzzling her neck.

"California first and then Nevada, Oregon, and possibly Washington," said Lena as she turned to face Kara, smiling at the soft kiss that was pressed against the line of her jaw. "The concept has merit certainly. It couldn't work everywhere. Having train lines in the suburbs hardly seems feasible but we should at least be able to link municipalities and provide stations in rural areas. Nevertheless, it would be a mammoth project. That's if I could get local governments on board. Even so," Lena trailed off, a far away look in her eyes as she imagined the possibilities.

"You want to try, don't you?" asked Kara, rocking Lena in her arms and watching her with an observant gaze.

"I do," Lena admitted, laughing breathlessly, appearing slightly amazed to admit this.

"Then you should," said Kara, smiling widely and giving her a kiss.

Lena laughed again and started explaining all the ideas she had for the project. How she thought it would be easier going once she found local partners in the various municipalities. Construction companies and engineering firms along with getting alderman and city councils on board. Then there was the technology they had adapted for the Apollo. They could easily apply that to train lines, improving up the designs already being implemented from the Go Green contest. Kara listened with the same soft smile on her features, taking in Lena's excitement with an affectionate gaze. As much as Kara hated how hard Lena worked herself she loved how happy Lena's work genuinely did make her. Watching Lena get caught up in the science and the strategy of it all was one of the most charming things Kara had ever witnessed.

And it usually left her completely enamored as a result.

Which is perhaps why her attention wandered and Lena was looking at her with a supremely droll expression. "Oh darling," Lena drew the words out with a smirk. "I've lost you somewhere, haven't I? I'm sorry, trains are hardly the most stimulating topic. Especially for someone of your intelligence."

Snapping out of her daze, Kara grabbed onto Lena's hips and shook her head fiercely. "No!" Kara exclaimed. "I wasn't bored. It's interesting, it is! I..." Kara trailed off, swallowing as she focused on Lena's lips which were all too close and sporting that little lopsided crook they had when she was amused. "Got distracted, that's all."

"Distracted how?" inquired Lena with a hum, wrapping her arms around Kara's neck and shifting in her lap. Toying with the hairs at the nape of Kara's neck, Lena moved closer and murmured in her ear, "I insist that you tell me, Kara."

Cursing Alex and her constant teasing about her women in power crushes, Kara had to admit her sister was right. If only because nothing got her more worked up than seeing Lena be her highly competent and wonderfully efficient self. It was a strange sort of aphrodisiac. She just didn't know how much of that she wanted to tell Lena. It was all so very embarrassing. But this was Lena... and she could tell her anything and everything.

"From the day I met her, I've had a crush on Lena Luthor, CEO of L Corp," revealed Kara shyly, biting down on her bottom lip after saying this. Looking up at Lena through a ducked gaze, Kara reverently trailed her fingertips over the planes of Lena's cheekbone and murmured, "I think it's watching how passionate you are about your work. How on top of everything and in control you are. I find it really attractive."

A slow smile curving on her lips, Lena questioned, "Is that so?"

"Yes," Kara replied with a grin, the joy evident in her words as she pulled Lena closer. "Although maybe impossibly attractive would be more accurate."

"I think you ought to show me," said Lena, her voice smooth in its seduction, and she barely got the words out when Kara kissed her. Fierce and all encompassing, showing the depth of Kara's appreciation, and it was all Lena could do to moan and request Kara take them home in response.

\---

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _Finals are around the corner! Check out my latest episode of[The Science Guild](https://youtu.be/c0KYU2j0TM4) for some helpful tips! Studying/test taking on Kandor was a lot different than Earth so I have a unique perspective. My sister said my tips always helped her out! _

**_@damnvers:_ ** _@karadanvers You definitely helped me stress out less._

 **_@GeeSawyer:_ ** _@damnvers You??? Stress less? @karadanvers I demand you reveal your secrets to me now._

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@GeeSawyer I was 16. Things were simpler._

 **_@winningschott:_ ** _@damnvers Were they really?_

 **_@damnvers:_ ** _@winningschott I spent all my time surfing and listening to L7._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@winningschott It's true. @GeeSawyer Motorcycle drives on coastline highways always mellow her out._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _Anyone who watches my study tips video please tell me how you do on your tests! And if you have any questions, send me a tweet!_

_\---_

**_@karadanvers:_ ** _How did finals go???_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers 100, 98, 99, 100, 97, and 105! Extra credit on the last one. Guess what subject on the last one._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@missmaizey Science, science, or science? Way to go on those grades!_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@karadanvers You got it!_

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@karadanvers 98, 100, 100, 93, 98, and 99 here. 100's in science and math. those are my boys_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@yolosolo They're mine too! Great job with those numbers._

 **_@reynor:_ ** _@karadanvers 4 100's, 1 105, and 1 107 outta naltor! ETs represent!_ _@karadanvers your tips were helpful. especially the second language stuff. i'm always doing what you said, mired in translation from naltorian to english and it's hard. taking it one word at a time helped tons_

 **_@yolosolo:_ ** _@missmaizey your gf over here showing off with her army of 100's. what's up with that?_

 **_@missmaizey:_ ** _@yolosolo Don't hate because she's a genius. @reynor So proud of you!_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@reynor I got a lot of help from human immigrants when it comes to problems I had. English as a second language can be tricky and there's a lot of us who can give each other advice about how to get over the learning curve. 6 100's! I expect nothing less from a Naltorian. Salute!!_

 **_@xaivers:_ ** _@karadanvers 90, 87, 91, 82, 85, and 75. Not too happy about the last one but I struggle with literature. I can't analyze worth a damn. Good thing I want to go into biomedical engineering and not teach Shakespeare!_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@xaivers As long as you're doing your best! Maybe ask your teacher for advice? I'm sure there has to be books you can read and submit for reports and essays that would be up your alley. Maybe nonfiction science books? I love Mary Roach's work! Try her on for size._

 **_@toliverrrrr:_ ** _@karadanvers 2 85's, 3 80's, and a 87 here!! now will you go to prom with me mom????_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@toliverrrrr I don't know... are you still practicing kung fu?_

 **_@toliverrrrr:_ ** _@karadanvers YOU KNOW IT!!!!!_

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@toliverrrrr I'll think about it when prom season rolls around again. Good job on all those scores! I know you have a lot going on. Great time management! Maybe teach me a thing or two about that? @LenaLuthor says I'm the worst at it._

 **_@hulloHouston:_ ** _@karadanvers Not the best scores I'm afraid. 75, 78, 72, 82, 88, and 89. I feel good about the 78 and 75 though! I used to get 50's and 60's in math and science. I've gotten inspired from your channel and have been doing online tutoring. So the grades are way up._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@hulloHouston Those are great grades! You're learning and trying your best. I'm super proud of the progress you've made! Keep it up!!_

 **_@zorknows:_ ** _@karadanvers I'm all about the 90's! 91, 92, 97, 93, 96, and 98. Works since I Want It That Way._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@zorknows Believe when I say those are some awesome scores! And we are definitely not two worlds apart!!_

_\---_

**_@karadanvers:_ ** _@LenaLuthor and I will be spending a fantastic three days at the Kord Science Camp in Chicago! Looking forward to seeing everyone there! @korduroy Thank you for inviting us!_

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@karadanvers Thank you for agreeing to attend! I'm sure all the campers will learn so much from you... about spaceship engines._

 **_@karadanvers:_ ** _@korduroy Some of my lesson plans are about spaceship engines, yes. NOT ALL. But some._

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@karadanvers Yayyyyyyyy! Also, thanks for dragging @LenaLuthor along. She likes to pretend she doesn't enjoy visiting me._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy I don't pretend._

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@LenaLuthor You are the cruelest BFF in the universe._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy I'm bringing two bottles of Bowmore 25 year old scotch for you._

 **_@korduroy:_ ** _@LenaLuthor I forgive everything! Truly you know the way to my heart._

 **_@LenaLuthor:_ ** _@korduroy Good scotch is the way to world peace._

_\---_

Upon arriving at Kord Science Camp it was easy to see what Ted was talking about whenever they had co-ed activities. Overall the girl campers had to be drawn out, they didn't offer their opinions as quickly as the boys, and Kara found herself paying special attention to them. Wanting everyone at her demonstrations to have the same quality education and level of involvement. Kara found it awful, the concept of children being left behind in the learning process because they were shy. Besides that, not everyone learned the same way. Different techniques for different people. That's what Anita Gonzalez, head of the camp, said and Kara couldn't agree with her more.

That being so, Kara decided to have her Q&A session with campers be anonymous. Anyone who wanted to ask her a question could write it down on a piece of paper and she'd randomly pull the questions out of a hat. Hopefully not receiving anything rude or inappropriate in the process and having time to get to all of them.

Around ten questions in, Kara pulled out a piece of paper that had her tearing up as she read it. "My parents brought me to this country when I was seven. It took them forever to get citizenship but they finally did it. I think it took me almost as long to adjust and fit in. How was that for you coming from another planet? It was way hard for me," Kara let out a breath and offered a wide smile, looking over the campers, wondering which one had written this. Knowing whoever it is, they definitely share some things in common. "It was way hard for me too. The escape pod I traveled in had an educational database so I spent the entire journey to Earth learning everything I could about the planet. The countries, their history, and their languages. Only it couldn't teach me societal norms..." Kara trailed off and chuckled on seeing confusion on the younger faces.

"Stuff that was normal on Kandor that was seen as really weird on Earth," explained Kara, taking in the looks of realization. "I could only learn that by spending time with kids my age. A lot of which made fun of me for the strange alien things I would do because they didn't have any idea **_why_** I acted that way. So they bullied me and that's not an easy thing to go through. I'm sure a lot of you guys know that first hand." There were quite a few nodding heads and Kara smiled sadly at the fact these kids could relate. "After that I asked my sister to help me more. Teach me how to act human and I took that really seriously for the longest time. I focused all my energy on fitting in and I've spent almost my whole life on Earth doing that." Kara paused to swallow the lump in her throat then looked out at the kids in front of her, wanting them to hear the truth in her words and see it on her face. "Then I realized by spending all my time trying to fit in, pretending to be something I'm not, I lost who I really was. And that's a horrible thing. What do we get out of everyone being the same? The world would be such a bland and uninteresting place. I mean, who wants to eat the same thing all the time? Broccoli every day until the end of time?" Kara made a face of disgust at this and the kids burst out laughing in response. "Boring, right?"

There was a chorus of agreement to this and Kara tilted her head in contemplation. "Except if it's pizza," Kara remarked as an after thought as she reached for another question. "I could eat pizza forever and never get sick of it."

More laughter accompanied this and as Kara pulled out another piece of paper, she looked up at saw a thirteen year old girl in the back of the room. An expression of happiness and satisfaction on her features and somehow, Kara knew that last question was from her.

Once she was done with her question and answer session, Kara wandered over to where Lena and several of her top engineers were explaining the science behind the Apollo as well as other materials they brought from their lab. Currently the kids were enraptured by the ultrahydrophobic material which repelled any and all liquids. It was hilarious to watch them pour and toss water then soda at the metal sheeting and have it remain in bubbled form as it rolled off. Currently Lena was pouring a small bit of cement off the sheet as she explained how the application was useful in day to day work.

"All right, enough of that," said Lena, smiling wide, laughter in her voice as her audience voiced their disappointment. "No worries, next up we have something fun but it's rather explosive so all of you please put on your goggles." Lena paused to reach for her own, turning to watch the kids do the same. Kara raised her hand in a quiet greeting when Lena looked her way and Lena offered her a brilliant smile in response. "What we have next is nitrogen triiodide. It has no practical commercial use because it's extremely shock sensitive and is impossible to store, transport, and utilize for controlled explosions. We very rarely use it in our work but Rajani insisted we bring it since it's cool," Lena said this with droll humor while her head of R&D appeared thoroughly disgruntled upon hearing this.

"It **_IS_** cool!" Rajani exclaimed, hands on her hips. Looking at her audience with utmost seriousness, she explained, "Nitrogen triiodide has a steric strain that makes it so explosive. Steric effects are nonbonding interactions that influence the shape and reaction of ions and molecules. The strain is caused by three large iodine atoms being in proximity to the tiny nitrogen atom. The result is a super low activation energy for decomposition. Basically?" Rajani spread her hands wide and wore a huge grin. "It takes next to nothing to make it go boom. And it can be a really big boom at that. You guys want to see?"

There was an enthusiastic chant of yes and Rajani bounced in delight. Moving towards a side table which had the small pile of powder resting on a piece of cardboard.

"We didn't bring a lot because of what we told you before so watch this closely," said Rajani, as she pulled out three laser pointers. "This violet laser pointer is on 405 nanometers wavelength and produces energy sufficient photochemical processes to set off the nitrogen triiodide which is sensitive to energetic photons. However, it is completely immune to these red and green lasers." Rajani quickly demonstrated by shining first the red then green laser on the small pile and nothing happened as a result. "All right, now watch what happens when I do the same with the violet."

Rajani pointed the violet laser at the small pile and for three seconds nothing happened. Then a loud cracking explosion and a plume of purple smoke emerged from where the pile had been. The kids reacted with surprise and delight, making Rajani laugh and clap her hands. Moving onto the next table where another tiny batch of nitrogen triiodide rested, she said, "For some comparison, watch what happens with this feather."

Pulling out a long plastic clamp, she released a feather a few inches above the substance and it slowly floated downwards thanks to no interference from the wind. The instant it lightly touched the triiodide another explosion occurred with an equally significant cloud of purple smoke.

"Cool, am I right?" asked Rajani, hands on her hips and a huge grin on her face. "Okay," she clapped her hands together, "back to the boss lady!"

"This is gallium," said Lena. She paused to hold up an obviously chilled container that contained a lump of silver metal. "It's more environmentally friendly than mercury and is often used as a substitute as it can withstand higher temperatures than mercury. The alloy made from gallium, indium, and tin called galinstan has a melting point of -2 °F and that's well below the freezing point of water. Gallium is usually used to make alloys like galinstan with low melting points. We also use it in semiconductors as a dopant which is used to alter electrical or optical properties. It's mostly used in electronics which is why we're so familiar with it at L Corp. If you semiconduct gallium nitride and indium gallium nitride it produces blue and violet LEDs. It's also used for high speed switching and infrared circuits." Lena looked out over the audience and said, "I need a volunteer to show you one of the most interesting properties of gallium though."

Several hands shot up and Lena wore an utterly pleased smile at this. Eventually choosing a girl who looked to be eight or nine who said her name was Jamila when asked. Her features lit up like a Christmas tree as Lena handed her the gallium and asked her to remove it from the cold container. "Watch what happens," Lena instructed and after a few moments, the metal began to slowly liquify causing Jamila to yelp and look up at Lena with wide eyes.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Jamila questioned excitedly.

"Yes," Lena reassured with a smile. "Gallium is a brittle solid at low temperatures, soft metal at standard temperature which is 32 °F and liquid at any temperature greater than 85 °F. It's definitely hotter than that right now." Leaning down, Lena gently touched Jamila's hand, tipping it to one side. "See how easily it moves?" Glancing up at the crowd of eagerly observing kids, Lena waved at them. "Come closer to see for yourselves."

Immediately a crowd formed around Jamila and the gallium was poured from one hand to the next, all the kids oohing and ahhing over it as Lena watched, looking utterly pleased and proud of herself. It was an expression that Kara couldn't get enough of seeing and she hoped it would make an appearance more.

\---

On their last night at Kord Science Camp, Lena and Kara had a late dinner with Ted at Gibson's Steakhouse on North Rush Street. As they sat down at their table, Ted grinned widely and whapped his hands against the top of it. "This is the best steakhouse in the country!" he proclaimed, pointing at Kara. "You're going to love it! Make sure you order the 48 oz Porterhouse and 32 oz Prime Rib," Ted advised, opening up the menu. "That should be enough for you along with us getting an appetizer." Kara stared at him blankly and Ted looked up, offered a wry grin and said, "I remembered last time we ate together. Your stomach is impressive feat of alien genetics, girl."

"It truly is," Lena agreed, chuckling and Kara felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Please don't feel awkward about it," Lena insisted, moving closer and cupping her cheek as she wore a fond smile. "You are the food contest champion of National City, after all."

"Lena," Kara whined, her face growing hot but unable to help a smile when Lena kissed her.

"Aww, you two are so cute it's disgusting," Ted decreed as he studied the menu. "I say we get Crabmeat Avocado and Sesame Seared Tuna for appetizers." Peering up from it, he focused on Lena and remarked, "We can get wine but I think the wine snob in you will wind up disappointed."

"Best to avoid it then," replied Lena, a small frown tugging on her lips at the idea of lackluster wine.

"I love that she doesn't argue that she's not a wine snob anymore," said Ted, laughter in his voice as he spoke to Kara. "She's finally accepted it after ten years of me wearing her down with hard evidence and clever jokes."

"The jokes weren't clever," said Lena primly, pausing to order the appetizers and a drink when their waiter arrived.

Once they were alone again, Ted rested his chin in the palm of his hand and questioned, "Have you discussed the possibilities of the train project with your board?"

"Yes, before we left," Lena said and she wore a somewhat long suffering expression. "I'm afraid they're caught up, rightly some might say, in the logistics of it all. After all, so much of this country is covered in highways and so many people own cars. They're concerned if we'll even have customers to ride on these train lines should we ever make them. I can't say I find fault with some of their logic. It's a daunting prospect considering public transport isn't something used by a large population of this country." Lena wore a wry smile then added, "I think they'd prefer to wait a few years, see how your project does, and then decide what to do."

"Typical," Ted complained, leaning back in his seat and rolling his eyes. Focusing on Kara, he grumbled, "They've got no imagination, Kara! It's all numbers and profit margins." Folding his arms across his chest and looking somewhat petulant, Ted continued, "They don't have any vision of the future. They only care about today and don't plan for tomorrow."

"I'll work on them," said Lena firmly, folding her hands in her lap. "Sam and Rajani are on board. Once we assign a team to the project, surely we can work out the logistics to the point that the board's worries will be eased. Either way," she shrugged her shoulders, "I believe in the concept so it will be happening."

Whooping and wearing a huge grin, Ted said, "This is why you're my BFF! I love the confidence. Make that board bow down to science and innovation, Lena!"

Moments later, their appetizers and drinks arrived, making them pause to put in their dinner orders. Kara did as Ted advised, ordering the 48 oz Porterhouse and 32 oz Prime Rib with two orders of mashed potatoes. Once the waiter left, Ted turned to Kara and asked, "How goes the conference planning? It's coming up soon, isn't it?"

"In four months," said Kara, nodding her head and taking a drink of her water. "We've pretty much got everything locked down. A few weeks ago I went with Ms. Grant to the convention center we're using to work out how to arrange the panels. Which ones should have what rooms, how to best crowd control, things like that."

"That's great," Ted enthused, beaming at Kara. "I'm really looking forward to attending. I'll finally get a chance to meet Barbara. I'm super excited about it." He paused and rubbed the back of his head, shifting in his seat as he admitted, "And a little nervous too."

"How long have you been talking with her, Ted?" Lena asked and looking at her girlfriend, Kara had a sneaking suspicion she already knew the answer to that.

"Three years? Almost four?" offered Ted, seemingly calculating the days in his head. "I DM'd her on Twitter after seeing her TED Talk. It was brilliant and I had to tell her so and she responded back saying she loved that I created an affordable jetpack for no logical reason whatsoever." He shrugged his shoulders and offered the most charming smile, very boyish and completely pleased with himself. "We've been chatting online ever since. Our schedules never line up for that IRL meeting though. I mean, I tried three times but she had stuff going on." Ted sighed and adjusted the silverware in front of him as he went on, "I wondered if her being busy wasn't actually the reason. That she maybe preferred to keep things online. I sort of gave up until she mentioned running the Disabilities and Mental Health track for the conference. She asked if I was going because of you guys, I said yes and she asked if I would want to meet up. I was attending anyway and she seems comfortable with us meeting there so it's finally happening."

"Ted," said Kara softly, her eyes going wide at the utterly sweet and rambling explanation.

"He's been like this for years about her," revealed Lena, leaning towards Kara, a smile curving on her lips. "Maybe he'll finally get somewhere at the convention."

"Not cool, Lena," Ted groused, tapping the knife handle on the tabletop and pointing it at her. "Not cool at all! Anyway, don't be creepy about it. Just because I like Barbara doesn't mean Barbara likes me and I'm not friends with her because of that. I'm friends with her because she's awesome and smart and bad ass. That's enough."

"Barbara's the best," said Kara quickly, nodding her head in agreement. Ted smiled at this and Kara bit her lip, not wanting to upset him as she said, "Why don't you at least ask her out when we're there? Maybe take her out for dinner and see how things go?"

"Have you spoken with her very much?" Lena inquired with a strangely casual tone. "What is she like?"

"She's super smart and really compassionate," said Kara eagerly, turning to Lena. "When you talk to her you can tell she's listening, you know? And she's funny in this quiet way. It's kind of like the British dry humor that you like so much."

Lena hummed at this and Ted grinned, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Awww, are you looking out for me?" he teased. "Making sure Babs isn't a woman of ill repute."

"You are my oldest friend, whether I like it or not," Lena huffed, arranging a cloth napkin in her lap carefully. "I know you care for this woman so I'd like to know a little about her, that's all. I trust Kara's opinion. Yours," Lena cut off Ted's protest, "might be skewed by your affections."

"Barbara's the best, like I said," Kara assured, taking Lena's hand and looking over at Ted. "I'm glad you're not putting any expectations on her or your meeting but if it helps, I think you would be an amazing couple."

"Thanks," said Ted almost shyly. "So!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands and forming a shit eating grin as he looked at Lena. "Guess who's biopic is moving into the editing phase?"

"Why do you know more about this movie than I do?" asked Lena sardonically.

"Maybe because unlike you I have an interest in seeing it," Ted snarked back in sing song tones. Lena rolled her eyes at this and Ted said, "I became Twitter friends with Chloe. She's a sweet kid with a lot of cool ideas. It's fun chatting with her. Though she did want to know if I thought you'd attend the premiere. I told her I had no idea because I honestly don't. Would you go to it?"

Kara started to object immediately at the concept of Lena not attending but quickly stopped herself. It wasn't her decision to make, it was Lena's, and she was well aware of Lena's lack of ease in the spotlight. Particularly when it came to something that wasn't about her work at L Corp and was instead about her personal life. This movie dealt with the actual events of her life and analyzed who she was as a person. Kara could understand how watching that would make Lena intensely uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure," said Lena slowly, sounding a bit lost as she considered it. "Is it truly coming up so soon?"

"In six months, I think that's what Chloe told me," said Ted thoughtfully. "I can look it up in our DM's if you want to know for certain. I know they're putting together the first trailer to release in a week or so. The studio wants a fast release to build on all the online hype. People have been talking about it nonstop ever since you messaged Chloe about it on Twitter and they don't want to lose that momentum which is why everything is happening so quickly."

"That makes sense," Lena murmured and she shifted to look at Kara. "I know you would love to attend, darling, and you should if you like. I don't know for myself. I can only imagine how odd it would be to see my life play out on a screen in front of my eyes and watch an actress playing me no less. I'm not comfortable speaking about my life, that's why I didn't talk with the actress who is playing me. She seemed nice enough but having a conversation with a stranger about things so very personal..." Shaking her head and releasing a sigh, Lena muttered, "I find it difficult enough this film is even being made."

"I'm not going without you," said Kara firmly, shaking her head. "And don't you dare make yourself go for me," Kara insisted when Lena started to no doubt argue about this point. "I don't need to go to a premiere to see the movie. Alex and I can go together for our sisters night. She likes Daisy Ridley."

"Yes, that's the one playing me," said Lena absently. Focusing back on Ted, she said in droll tones, "I assume you'll be at the premiere, oh great friend of the director."

"I already have the invite," said Ted, preening as he said this, making Lena scoff in response.

Before Lena could give her thoughts, the waiter arrived with their food and much to Lena's dismay as a proud Metropolis native Kara was in agreement with Ted. This was the best steak house she had ever been to and lucky for Kara, they didn't skimp on the portions. Making it the perfect place for a hungry Kryptonian.

\---

Several hours later, Lena and Kara returned to their hotel. Ted had insisted on taking them to some of his favorite drinking haunts in Chicago and the old friends had gotten rather tipsy as a result. They were slowly on their way to being sober when they separated for the night. Kara made sure to see Ted safely off in an Uber before taking Lena to their hotel. They stepped on the thankfully empty elevator, Lena firmly ensconced in Kara's arms, her arms wrapped around Kara's neck.

Alcohol tended to create one of two reactions in Lena, melancholy or demonstrative affection. Not to say that Lena wasn't a loving person. Quite the opposite in fact but there was that hesitation that Lena spoke of. The one forged in her childhood she had to fight against that told her any physical gestures could be unwelcome. As such it was rare for her to be overtly affectionate in public. Kara found if Lena was in a good mood, which she always was when Ted was around, and she had a few drinks in her she became incredibly touchy feely much to Kara's delight. As such, Lena nestled against her, absently humming a song under her breath and beaming up at Kara.

"I know you could fly us back to National City but I'm glad we decided to stay the night," said Lena warmly, playing with the hairs at the back of Kara's neck. Swaying to some unknown music, Lena continued, "Not only does it help maintain your cover but it's lovely, spending time to ourselves outside of our usual stomping ground."

"Yeah," Kara replied, smiling softly and brushing the back of her fingers lightly across Lena's cheek, tracing where her lips pulled up in a smile. "I agree."

Lena wore a triumphant expression and Kara chuckled but it soon turned into a gasp as Lena kissed the line of her neck, moving up towards her ear, tugging it in between her teeth before moving closer to capture Kara's lips in a kiss. Her hands were secure on Kara's hips, pulling her closer and Kara relished in how easy Lena was with her affections when she was like this. She loved Lena being freer but she hated that Lena needed alcohol to achieve it. There had to be something she could do to help Lena feel this way without it. They would talk about it later, when Lena was sober, Kara resolved. For now, she lost herself to Lena's touch until she felt the elevator come to a stop.

"This is our floor," said Kara breathlessly as she pulled away from Lena's questing lips.

"Is that so," Lena teased, her arms tightening around Kara's neck, sporting a sly grin and stepping carefully on top of Kara's feet.

Incredibly charmed by this, Kara held Lena tight, walking them out of the elevator and removing the key card from her pocket. That done, Kara swept a laughing Lena into her arms and walked down the hall towards their room. Pressing the card against the reader, Kara maneuvered them into the room and kicked the door quietly shut. Lena shifted in Kara's arms, sliding down onto the ground while keeping their bodies flush against one another. "I want more time with you," Lena confessed, her fingers sliding into Kara's hair and pulling her down for another kiss. When they parted, Lena's cheeks were flushed and she cupped Kara's face in her hands. "Even with us living together there never seems to be enough time." Kara frowned and instantly began fretting about her time management skills, thinking of ways she could cut back on her work or maybe ask Alex for help with Supergirl duties. She only broke out of this train of thought when she felt Lena smooth over the lines of her face. "Darling," Lena's voice was cajoling and oh so caring. "It's nothing you've done. It isn't even something I've done. I just want to be with you all of the time," she finished in self deprecating tones.

"Lena," Kara murmured, her eyes going wide and becoming misty.

"I feel so needy and ridiculous," muttered Lena as she buried her face in the crook of Kara's neck, hiding from her kind gaze.

"Please don't," insisted Kara, holding her close and kissing the top of her head. "Not when I feel the same. Why do you think I'm always visiting you at work?"

"You do it to take care of me. Remind me to eat for one," said Lena wryly, thinking of all the times Kara delivered her favorite meals.

"There's that," Kara admitted, crooking her finger under Lena's chin and lifting her head up so their eyes could meet. "Mostly it's because I miss you. I always miss you when we're not together."

"Sometimes I find it frightening," said Lena in a whisper, "how much I love you."

"The best things in life can be scary," said Kara wisely, hugging Lena and stroking her back in a reassuring touch. "It's worth it though," said Kara, a questioning tone to her voice, angry at herself that she needed any encouragement in this moment. She started to say as much but Lena was kissing her, detailed and thorough, her tongue pressing for entrance and Kara surrendered to Lena's embrace with a gasp, clinging to her like a buoy in the storm.

They continued to kiss and Lena guided them towards the bedroom, only parting when Lena pulled away, looking gloriously disheveled as she asked, "Did you bring the lamp?" Kara blinked, lost for a moment, still dazed from the kisses. Lena laughed, cuddling close as she asked, "Is the red sun lamp in your luggage, Kara?"

Nodding emphatically, Kara released Lena and zipped out of the room to retrieve it, blushing at the sound of Lena's laughter following her. Quickly returning with it and plugging it in. Then with a flick of a switch the bedroom was filled with a soft red glow and Kara felt herself become... not weaker but normal. How she was when she was on Krypton and Lena approached to hug Kara from behind. "I like this," Kara revealed. "It reminds me of how I used to be, back home, I mean." Lena hummed at this and rested her chin on the top of Kara's shoulder, smiling as Kara reclined against her.

Releasing Kara and moving to stand in front of her, Lena removed Kara's shirt with a casual familiarity, making Kara blush. A smile tugging on her lips, Lena looked up at Kara through her lashes, her voice low and thick with desire as she questioned, "Is that all you like?"

"No," Kara said with a slight stutter, shivering as Lena's hands traced her bare arms as Kara's shirt fell onto the floor.

"What else then? Would you tell me?" asked Lena plaintively. She smoothly moved down to her knees, pausing in the middle of unbuttoning Kara's pants. Kara shifted nervously and Lena frowned upon seeing this, her hands pulling away as she said, "You don't have to--"

"No!" said Kara again, protesting swiftly and grabbing Lena's hands to return them to where they were. "I want to tell you. It's just..." Kara blushed and took a deep breath then looked down at Lena, her blue eyes full of trust and love as she said, "From the first day I arrived on Earth I was hyper aware of my strength. How I have to regulate it and how dangerous it was for me to lose that concentration. I could hurt people and because of that there's always been this fear in the back of my mind during any sort of intimacy. Whenever I get too excited or even just absorbed in the act I worry that I could forget myself. Having this lamp you made for me takes all of that away."

"I've noticed how it helps you relax," Lena drawled as she snapped open Kara's pants and tugged them down her hips. "Anything else?" Lena queried with a mischievous grin. She gently tapped Kara's left leg to have her lift it up so Lena could remove her shoe and sock then followed suit with the right leg. "Please tell me," said Lena, a definite pout in her inflection as she shimmied the pants down Kara's legs and off her body. "I want to know."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kara felt like her face was on fire and avoiding those knowing green eyes, she looked at the wall and said, "I like that you can actually be in charge. That it's not just me pretending. That I can be weak with you and trust that you'll be strong for me. I can finally let go."

With a nod of her head, Lena rose to her feet and cupped Kara's cheek, smiling when Kara leaned into her touch. "And do you want that now?" Lena questioned, her voice silky and self assured. Kara murmured her assent and Lena smiled again, kissing her cheek before moving her hands down to unhook Kara's bra. "Then I'll take care of everything." Kissing Kara deeply and with deliberate purpose, Lena murmured against her lips, "Especially you."

\---

It was near two a.m. when they turned off the red sun lamp and settled into bed. The instant that Lena slid under the covers, Kara positioned herself into Lena's arms and sighed happily when Lena held onto her tightly. "Thank you," said Kara quietly, looking over her shoulder at Lena, "for doing that."

"Darling," said Lena intensely. "Please don't thank me. I wanted to." Lena paused, gathering her thoughts for a moment, then pulled Kara against her more firmly. Kissing the skin behind her ear as she said in a husky murmur, "I love that you trust me with that. I consider it an privilege and a massive turn on."

Kara laughed, peering back at Lena who offered her a sly smile. Lightly hitting Lena's leg which was wrapped around her own, Kara accused, "Pervert."

"Quite possibly," Lena agreed happily before she kissed Kara. When they parted, Lena wore a serious expression and said, "Know what I said is true. I love being with you. In all ways but especially in the ones that will bring you the most pleasure. And not to toot my own horn but I rather think I just did excellent with that. Or wouldn't you agree?"

"You've definitely earned a gold star," remarked Kara wryly, laughing and returning Lena's kiss.

"I'm afraid I'll never be that level of lesbian, absurd as that sorting system is," said Lena humorously and Kara blinked in confusion. "Gold star lesbians have never done anything with a man as I understand it. Personally I find that sort of ranking idiotic within the queer community, even if it's a joke. It's setting us up against each other as if to prove who is the most gay. Ridiculous," Lena huffed, wearing a look of outrage that Kara never ceased to find adorable.

"You're looking at me as if I'm a precious baby animal," observed Lena, frowning as she said this. "I don't like it."

Laughing again, Kara kissed the palms of Lena's hands before returning them to their proper place around her waist. Squirming backwards until she was certain there wasn't a breath of space between them, Kara sighed with contentment. They remained like that for quite some time and Kara was lost in the yearning to have this more often with Lena. A quiet, uninterrupted time, where they could just be. After several minutes of fixating on this insistent and growing need, Kara said, "I know we're both busy but can we promise to always make time for each other?"

"Yes, of course," Lena replied almost instantly, kissing Kara's head and holding her tighter.

"What if we had at least one date every week?" said Kara hopefully, looking at Lena with her impossibly blue gaze.

For Lena it was as if she could see the stars in Kara's eyes they were sparkling so. Just the idea of refusing Kara's request was unimaginable so Lena said the only thing she could. "I'd love that," said Lena, honestly thrilled at the concept. Anything to guarantee more time with Kara was a win in her book.

Twisting in Lena's arms so they were face to face, Kara lit up with excitement. "[What if we came up with a bunch of date ideas](https://bit.ly/2JVMP2X)? Wrote them down, put them in a bowl, and picked one each week?" Kara suggested, getting more enthusiastic with every word she said.

"I think that's a marvelous idea," Lena replied, already thinking up potential dates. Kara beamed at this and Lena smiled, stroking her cheeks and kissing her tenderly. Unable to help teasing Kara when they parted as she said, "This will be the perfect chance to test out my nontoxic lead lined paint." Kara looked baffled and Lena grinned then explained, "To alter whatever bowl we use so someone doesn't get the urge to peek. Alex warned me all about your antics at your Earth birthday."

Scowling at this, Kara muttered, "She always does that. I only looked at my presents once!"

"Isn't that because Eliza created lead lined wrapping paper the next year?" asked Lena playfully.

"My family tells you too much," Kara declared, pulling Lena closer. "I'm going to have to hush them up."

"Whatever you say," Lena purred, kissing Kara languidly. The kiss was a gentle affirmation of emotion, making Kara feel treasured, and she shivered when they parted. Lena smiled at this and rubbed her hands up and down Kara's arms. "Why don't we write down our ideas on the plane home? That way we can start right away."

Lena's thumb then moved across Kara's cheek in a gentle caress and Kara darted forward for another kiss. This one as sweet as the kiss she just had received and Kara smiled when she felt Lena moan in response and utter her name. Almost two hours had been spent focused on Kara's pleasure and if you asked her it was well past time for it to be Lena's turn. After all, didn't heroes believe fair play applied to all aspects of life? That certainly had to apply for making love.

Kara Danvers thought so and that's all that mattered. For this situation, at least.


End file.
